


Vueltas del Destino

by JiAh_M17



Series: Mariposas de colores [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NU'EST
Genre: AU, BL, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Quince años, han pasado desde que huí con la ayuda de mi hermana. Quince solos años de vida que tiene mi hijo. Quince años atrás, hui de mi país, para evitar que nos hicieran daño. Me fui por miedo a las repercusiones que el nacimiento de mi hijo traería consigo. Siempre supe que era algo diferente.¿Pero cómo iba yo a saber que lome hacía diferente a los demás era llevar a otro  ser humano dentro de mí? Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, solo tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete. Un adolescente varón embarazado.En ese entonces eso no tenía ningún sentido para mí, era joven e ingenuo, creí que con amor se solucionaban las cosas. No sabía que equivocado estaba. Él se casaría mientras yo moría por un corazón roto. Mi hermana y su prometido fueron los únicos enterados sobre mi situación, me ayudaron a huir de casa y posteriormente del país.  Ya no sería Huang ZiTao el hijo menor del muy importante abogado Huang...•EXO/NU'EST/Seventeen (pequeña mención)• Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.•Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/M–preg.•Saga: Mariposas de colores [Fanfic #1]





	1. Prólogo: Resultado Positivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.

Una vez escuche de los labios de mi Nana,  una frase que decía, «entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma», palabras que no hicieron mucho sentido en mí, en su momento; esa frase brotó de sus labios muchas vecesmás, luego de escuchar hablar alguna de las amigas de mi hermana. Sin embargo, pude entenderla luego, por un chiste de mal gusto de una de las, — _falsas_ , —amigas de Qian[1]. Algo que ella había lanzado al aire una tarde. « _¡Oh! Qian, si no estuviese segura que tu hermano es un chico, diría que ese malestar que ha estado sintiendo es por un embarazo»_

La escuché sin responder a sus bromas; sus palabras en retumbaron en mi  cabeza durante un par de días, aún cuando no debí darle importancia,su mala broma no tenía sentido, pero la idea que surgió de ella continuó rondando mi cabeza durante días. Hasta que la curiosidad me gano y me hice un prueba. No me sentía bien, y la única persona que lo sabía era mi nanay de hecho ella consiguió el test de la farmacia.

 

«Resultado del test: ** _Positivo»_**

 

Me quede observando el resultado de esa prueba de embarazo, sin creer lo mis ojos percibían,¿qué se supone debería hacer ahora?Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo afrontar esta situación, en la que yo era en parte culpable.

 

En una rápida conclusión a la que llegué esa tarde en mi habitación y de la que por algún motivo desconocidoestaba seguro. _Nada, ni nadie me alejaría de mi bebé, incluso si su otro padre, no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión._

Hablé con mi Nana sobre esto, y ella terminó soltando una bomba, mis padres habían engañado a todos, incluso a mí, para guardar las apariencias _._ El pequeño y oscuro secreto de la familia Huang, una verdad que solo mis padres y mi Nana sabían,  un secreto sobre mí.

 

No era un hombre, era un doncel. Mi padre quería un hijo, un hijo varón y lo obtendría como fuera. En el momento en que nací fue motivo de celebración, al menos hasta que la prueba de sangre dio su resultado. Uno que no esperaba mi padre. [2]

 

— _Mi niño_ _, no te diría esto_ _bajo ninguna_ _circunstancia,  eres muy joven, solo tienes dieciséis,_ —era consciente de las palabras de mi Nana, _—pero tu padre no estará feliz en cuanto se enter_ _é_ _ysi_ _tu deseo es_ _tener a es criatura_ _que crece dentro de ti_ _.Vete de esta casa en cuanto puedas._

 

Mire a mi Nana en busca de una respuesta, no podría tomar en consideración lo que me había dicho,  no sin antes hablar con YiFan _._ Intenté comunicarme con él para darle la noticia, tenía derecho a saberlo,  pero fue en vano, YiFan estaba fuera del país. Era un trabajo importante en el extranjero.

[…]

 

Qian y yo veíamos la televisión en su habitación, papá y mamá no estaban, como de costumbre. Sólo éramos ella, Nana Fei, la servidumbre y yo, en casa. _«En otras noticas, único heredero de las empresas Wu contraerá matrimonio, con la aclamada súper modelo Zheng Shuang **[3]**...»_

_—TaoZi, yo, —_ esa noticia fue por demás inesperada, como un  balde de agua fría para mí. El padre de mi aún no nato bebé, anunciaba su boda por todo lo alto, mientras pude escuchar como  mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, tan pequeños e imposibles de juntar.

_—Qian, dime que es mentira él...  no pude casar_ _s_ _e con ella, yo«estoy embarazado», —la_ dulce Qian, mi hermana,  estaba tan sorprendida como yo, su rostro lo decía todo, al igual que yo tenía un mezcla de emociones no muy gratas creciendo en su ser.

 

 _— Hermano yo, lo siento sé que tú lo amas y-yo no debí presentarte a ese tipo. —_ Expresó mi hermana, confundida  al igual que yo.

 

Sé que no es su culpa, ella no me apunto con un arma para que yo me enamorara de él, pero en el corazón no se manda; además,  fui yo, el tonto que le creyó sus falsas promesas. Fui yo el ingenuo que creyó que una relación clandestina realmente valdría la pena. Demasiado crédulo y estúpido.

_— Qian yo, —_ tenía un nudo en la garganta, que no me permita liberar las palabras atrapadas en mi interior. _— ¡Padre va a matarme Qian! ¡Yo estoy, yo estoy... embarazado!_

Terminé por cofesar mi secreto a mi hermanaacompañado de unas cuantas lágrimas. _— ¡Oh Mi…! TaoZi ¿Pero cómo? ¿Oh Dios qué haremos?_

_—Qian… ellos lo sabían y me lo ocultaron. Qian, nuestros padres lo sabían; callaron para guardarlas apariencias. Nana_ _Fei_ _me conto la verdad._

_—_ _Hermano_ _..._ _—_ dijo ella antes de abrazarme, quizás no era la solución a mi situación, pero si que necesitaba un abrazo.

 

Estaba confundido  y sin saber qué hacerrealmente; deje que Qian tomará las riendas, mi hermana quien se caracterizado por tomar buenas decisiones   cuando las cosas no era las más favorables, era mi única opción.

 

Horas más tarde,  luego de hablar con mi hermana,  Qian   llamó a ZhouMi, su prometido y él no tardó mucho en llegar a casa. Ambos llegaron a una conclusión e idearon, junto con Fei, una forma para que mi padre no descubriera mi embarazo. Tenía que  desaparecer; borrar todo rastro de mí, si era solución drástica, pero la incertidumbre ante la reacción de mi progenitor no me daba otra salida.

 

Esa misma tarde, gracias a las influencias de ZhouMi todo estaba listo para que escapara. Fei y yo hicimos una maleta;partimos de casa en dirección al aeropuerto, allí me esperaba un jet privado con destino a Sur Corea, cortesía de mi futuro cuñado. Qian había elegido ese lugar, como la mejor opción, Qian podría visitarme sin levantar sospechas, por los negocios de ZhouMi y su familia.

 

_—Es lo mejor TaoZi, sé que será difícil_ _para ti_ _y te siente triste_ _ahora,_ _pero ustedes estarán a salvo. Lejos de papá y de la familia Wu, no sabemos de lo que son capases._

_»Si alguien se entera que su único heredero… no quiero ni pensarlo, —_ Qian se despidió luego de esas palabras. Papá era una persona importante, pero la familia de YiFan lo era aún más.

 

Abordé el jet con rumbo a otro país, donde el prometido de mi hermana, arreglaría todo para que yo pasara desapercibido. ZhouMi, me acompañó durante el viaje y solo hasta dejar todo arreglado. De ahí en más estaría solo en un país que poco conocía, pero a salvo de mi padre, pese a no ser considerado una mala persona, estoy casi seguro que me obligaría a... abortar a mi bebé, solo para guardar lasmalditas  apariencias.

 

Hecho su trabajo, ZhouMi regresó a China, dejándome en Seúl, allí  no sería más Huang ZiTao el hijo menor del muy importante abogado Huang.

  


[1] Song Victoria, miembro de F(x).

 

[2] explicación extendida en el prólogo del  segundo fanfic de la serie.

 

[3] Una modelo china usada solo para efectos dramáticos


	2. Capítulo I: La calma antes de la tormenta.

**_YiFan_ **

****

      Estaba en el pasillo de la agencia tomando un café, era un pequeño descanso, no tenía que estar presente en las pruebas para nuevos talentos, tenía empleados que pueden realizar esa tarea con facilidad y eficiencia, no obstante, era mi deseo estar allí presente. Al terminar mi bebida, tiré el envase desechable en cesto y me dirigí a   sala de casting, cuando choque con jovencito que terminó sobre el piso del pasillo.

 

— _¿_ Te encuentras bien? —Dije dándole la mano al chico para que se levantara; en ese instante pude ver en detalle su rostro.  

 

 _—_ Sí...

 

 _—_ ¿Porqué tan apresurado? ¿Prácticas para una maratón o algomuchacho? —Le dije con un ligera risa colándose entre mis palabras.

 

Él sacudió su ropa, era un uniforme escolar. _—_ Lo sientoseñor, es que estoy enojado. ¡Vine a una prueba y esa mujer dijo que soy un buen prospecto! Pero aún así no puedo entrar porqué,  según esa mujer  ¡Soy demasiado joven!

 

» ¡Incluso conseguí el permiso de mi _madre_ para venir aquí! ¿Sabe lo difícil que fue eso?»

 

El chico termino de relatar lo sucedido y se veía mucho más exaltado que antes; mientras hablaba observé su rostro, había algoen él que se me hacía familiar, pero no logró recordar qué es. Además, alguien se había atrevido, a desobedecer mi orden; les deje claro que tomarán un descaso mientras iba por café. Sin embargo,  hacen una prueba sin mi consentimiento, y piensan dejar ir a chico por un detalle tan simple.

 

—Ven conmigo, «esto no se queda así», —dije al joven rubio, que estabas bastante sorprendido.

 

 Caminamos uno junto al otro hacia mi oficina. Llamé a mi asistente y le dije que llevará a la persona responsable de este caos, estaba seguro de quien era la empleada desobediente.

 

—No es por ser entrometido y desconfiado, pero… ¿Quién es usted señor?

 

—Soy Wu YiFan, El presidente y dueño de esta compañía, —expliqué Él se sorprendió de inmediato. —Sí. ¿Y tú nombre jovencito? ¿Aún no sé quién eres?

El pequeño rubio jugaba con sus dedos, —ChoiMinKi… Mmm, señor. ¿Va a despedir a alguien?

 

—No, solo le daré un ultimátum. Y sobre tu prueba quiero que a tus padres contigo mañana, yo personalmente hare la evaluación y veremos si eres tan bueno como dices. Ya puedes retirarte.

 

— ¡Ah! Muchas gracias señor. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá. —Dijo el muchacho dando pequeños saltos debido a la emoción. Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

 

Algo en su rostro se me hace familiar, esa idea se instaló en mi cabeza, sin intenciones de irse en un futuro próximo. Algo inusual, solo era un jovencito que deseaba una oportunidad, no debería o tendría porqué estar pensando demasiado en él.

 

Amber trajo a mi oficina a empleada, quien salió con lágrimas de mi oficina. Ella no debió desobedecer una orden en primer lugar, pero era su primera falta, así que conservaría su empleo.

 

—Me sorprende que no la despidieras.

 

— ¿Soy así de exigente? —Cuestioné a Amber.

 

—No todo el tiempo, y creo que la pobre lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a siquiera cometer un error. Eres bastante intimidante.

 

Me reí ante su último comentario, — ¿Viste bien al chico que salió de aquí hace unos minutos? Él y sus padres vendrán mañana voy a atenderlos personalmente.

 

—Sí, cabello rubio y largo, anotado ¿Nombre?

 

—Choi MinKi. —Le dije, le estaba dando demasiada importancia, —Amber... ¿esté chico no te recuerda a alguien?

 

—No me fije en su rostro, ¿por qué?

 

—Olvídalo, solo me pareció ver a otra persona en él. —Negué, tenía que volver al trabajo y eso solo era una distracción.

 

—Has conocido muchas personas en tu vida, por este trabajo... — Amber suspiro y su semblante cambio, ya no había intención de bromear en su rostro. —El investigador llamó, creí que te rendirías con eso.

 

—Lo hice solo que no he tenido tiempo. Mi madre y tu tienen razón ya no tiene sentido seguir buscando a ZiTao.

 

—Es lo mejor, si él tuvo una razón para irse así. Aun después de todos estos años, el dinero que has invertido, lo más sensato, dejar el pasado atrás. Quizás él no quiere ser encontrado.

 

Deje salir el aire de mis pulmones con resignación; no tenía caso seguir buscando, es decir, cuantas personas de un día para otro desaparecen sin dejar rastro, sin ninguna explicación, como si se hubiesen esfumado de este mundo. Por qué debería seguir insistiendo yo con buscarlo.

 

—Llamaré al investigador, para cancelar todo. Es una buena decisión YiFan.

 

Asentí en respuesta, no había otra cosa que hacer, más que seguir con mi vida y mi trabajo.

 

 

[…]

**_Tao_ **

 

Poco después de mi llegada y a causa de los temores de Qian, sobre nuestro padre y la posibilidad de ser encontrado; me mudé de Seúl a Busan, lugar donde nacería mi hijo MinKi , —MinSeok me sugirió ese nombre, —la luz de mi vida y el único motivo para seguir adelante.

 

No fue fácil, mi conocimiento del idioma era nulo, no tenía a mi familia, algunas noches me iba a dormir después de haber llorado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿ _qué le diría a mi hijo cuándo preguntaráporsu padre?_ No solo eso, el hecho de sentirme sólo,también lo sucedido con YiFan, me tenían alterado.Tuve la suerte, de conocer a MinSeok y a SeHun, —quien fungió como traductor mientras aprendía el idioma, y con quien mantuve una relación más allá de la amistad durante un tiempo.—Quienes  han sido un gran apoyo.

 

Unos años más tarde, terminé la escuela y me mudé de nuevo, pero ahora no por miedoque mi padre o el padre de YiFan nos lastimara,  sino por un trabajo mejor; MinKi  y yo tomamos un avión rumbo a la isla de JeJu, junto a MinSeok y su, en ese momento prometido, Lu Han.

 

Quince años han pasado, desde mi partida y durante este tiempo algunas cosas se han vuelto claras para mí. Qian tuvo razón; mi padre al descubrir mi ausencia,  reaccionó en contra de mi madre y la culpó de ello, por suerte no llegó a enterarse de quien o quienes, me habían ayudado a desaparecer y los motivos tras ello. Eso no es importante, es cosa del pasado, ahora mi hijo y yo tenemos una vida sencilla,  una vida tranquila.

 

— ¡Oye Pá! ¿Me dejarías ir a una prueba para una compañía de modelaje? —MinKi preguntó. Mi hijo era un doncel, al igual que yo.

 

—No lo sé, MinKi ...—Tiempo atrás, se le había metido en la cabeza el querer ser modelo.

 

YiFan había trabajado para la compañía de su padre, se podría decir que era un giro interesante y negar que MinKi, al menos tenía la apariencia para eso, sin embargo, no tenía certeza alguna para afirmar que tenía una buena posibilidad, para que una agencia lo aceptará y mi corazón de pollo, no me permitiría arruinar la ilusión de mi hijo.

 

—DongHo vendrá conmigo,  no estaré solo, lo prometo. Además,  será después de la escuela y ya que saldremos temprano hoy... ¿si? —Exclamó él rogando por una respuesta positiva.

 

MinKi  mantuvo esa expresión en su rostro, era como ver a un cachorro rogando y terminé cediendo ante él.

 

—Está bien, —le dije en suspiro.

 

No estaba seguro de esto y esa sensación revoloteando en mi estómago, como una advertencia, que decidí ignorar,  si Mango[4] es feliz, yo también, — ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

 

MinKi  subió a su habitación y regreso con su mochila,  justo a tiempo pues DongHo, su novio, lo estaba esperando para ir a la escuela. Ambos salieronde casa  rumbo a la escuela, mientras tome mis cosas y me fui al trabajo. Soy el gerente de una pequeña cafetería, que había abierto con MinSeok, ambos  nos mudamos y decidimos establecer este negocio.

 

—Buenos días MinSeok hyung, —le dije a mi socio, poco antes de entrar a la pequeña oficinaque había dentro del local.

 

Deje el maletín sobre el escritorio y me senté, aún teniendo esa conversación con mi hijo, dando vueltas en la cabeza. Algo dentro mí, me decía que esa prueba no era una buena idea.  Esta sensación, era como la calma antes de la tormenta, que se avecina.

 

Al final de la tarde regrese a casadespués del trabajo.  —Estoy en casa.

 

      — ¡Pa! ¡Adivina, adivina! —Exclamó Mango, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

 

—Hola Pá ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu día? Estoy bien MinKi, el trabajo igual que todos los días.

 

MinKi  bajo la cabeza, le había avergonzado mis palabras. —Lo siento, pero debo contarte algo importante.

     

— _¿_ Qué hiciste Choi MinKi ?—Le respondí, esperando que no se haya metido en algún lio, o haber arrastrado a DongHo con él, MinKi  algo travieso y bastante ingenioso para meterse en problemas por su carácter.

 

—No es lo que tú crees, padre desconfiado. Es solo que mañana debes acompañarme a la agencia para hacer una prueba. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad. Con una condición, tú debes estar allí conmigo mañana. —Esa prueba, que no me daba buena espina y ahora, resulta que debo ir con mi hijo a esa dichosa agencia.

 

—MinKi…

 

— Por favor papá este es mi sueño, tú lo sabes. Di que sí, acompáñame, —MinKi  hizo un puchero. —Te prometo, que si no paso la prueba, nos olvidamos del tema hasta que sea mayor. Por fa ¿sí?

 

—Está bien, pero solo sí cumples tu promesa MinKi.

 

—Lo prometo, en serio,  no volveré a tocar el tema, si no tengo posibilidades. —MinKi sonrió.

 

—Voy a llamar a MinSeok–hyung, debo avisar que no iré mañana y a tu escuela también, —siempre termino cediendo a sus caprichos.

 

Pero, no puedo negar a esta petición, aunque dentro de mi algo me diga sea firme y me oponga; no puedo y más cuando su felicidad se desborda por todo lados.    — ¡Gracias, Gracias! ¡Eres La mejor Madre del mundo, no, del universo!

 

— Soy hombre MinKi…

 

— Corrección eres un doncel—,  finalizó y volvió a su habitación, mientras la incertidumbre se paseaba libremente en mi cabeza.

 

Temprano en la mañana, mientras hacia el desayuno para dos, la sensación de incertidumbre, se acrecentaba a cada momento.

 

— Buenos días, al mejor papá de mundo.

 

— Buenos días, al hijo más revoltoso del mundo. Aquí tienes tu desayuno. —Dije dejado el plato de sobre la mesa. — _¿_ Saldrás con DongHo el fin de semana?

 

— _Sip_. SeungKwan, JongHyun y su amigo también vendrán.

 

Seguimos conversado un poco durante el desayuno. Terminamos de comer, y salimos de la casa. Aún me sentía inquieto, pero decidí ignorarlo, en el auto conduje hacia la dirección que me indico, MinKi. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la recepción, donde le informamos a la chica sobre la entrevista; ella amablemente nos indicó a donde ir. Llegamos a la oficina de presidente de la compañía o eso era lo que decía la letra grabadas en el cristal de la misma.

_— Buenos días. Nosotros…_

 

— Tú debes ser Choi MinKi  y usted de ser su padre, esperen momento, mientras el señor Wu termina unas llamadas. — _Una_ chica, de aspecto poco femenino, nos recibió y nos dijo que esperamos un poco.

 

— Señor Wu, el joven MinKi  y su padre, lo están esperando.— Ella nos sonrió mientras hablaba y por un momento la imagen de YiFan surcó mi mente, cuando ella mencionó el apellido de su jefe.

 

En el pasado aunque me prometí no pensar en él, las preguntas sobre YiFan surgían, _¿sería feliz en su matrimonio? ¿Él y su esposa, tendrían sus propios hijos? ¿Cuál sería su reacción si tan solo supiera sobre la existencia de MinKi?_ Preguntas de las cuales no quería una respuesta. Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, enviando los pensamientos sobre YiFan fuera de mí, no tenía porqué pensar en él ahora.

 

— _Amber, hazlos pasar, por favor._         —La secretaria, nos indicó que podíamos pasar a la oficina del presidente. Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

 

—Buenos días Señor Wu, _—_ saludo a MinKi  al hombre que estaba de espada al escritorio, este se giró en instante en que escucho la voz de mi hijo.

 

En ese momento lo supe la razón de la incertidumbre, la inquietud de mi corazóny el pensamientos de unos minutos antes, eran señales, una advertencia silenciosa de lo que sucedería a continuación...Wu YiFan,  _«YiFan» el padre mi hijo, frente a mí._ Después de tantos años.

 

 

[4] Es un apodo/ mote que le dieron a MinKi  en Busan sus amigos, creo que también lo usa para referirse a así mismo.

 


	3. Capítulo II: Una gran Decisión.

**_YiFan_ **

— _¿Dime qué has encontrado algo?_ — _Dije algo desesperado, hace unos meses que Tao se fue, sin decir nada._ _Le había pagado a esté sujeto por información, para que lo encontrará._

_Desde que ZiTao se fue han pasado u_ _n par meses_ _, un lapsus_ _sin saber nada de él; se fue sin dejar ningún rastro. Todo este tiempo he intentado conseguir alguna información de_ _ZiTao a través_ _de su hermana_ _,_ _pero ella se niega_ _a hablar_ _; estoy seguro, de que sabe_ _algo_ _de su paradero y no quiere decírmelo._

 

— _Sí, pero no son noticias muy alentadoras, estuve investigando y uno de los empleados de la terminal aérea, me informó que un joven con características físicas similares a las del joven Huang y recuerda haberlo visto acompañado de una joven pareja,_ _y_ _abordar un jet privado_ _acompañado, con hombre probablemente el dueño de la aéreo nave._

_»Eso es todo. Lamento decirte esto, pero, ha pasado un tiempo desde que se fue y dudo que lo encontremos,_ _es una suposición de mi parte pero creo que alguien le esta ayudando a ocultarse y si mi suposición es correcta, tal vez no lo hallemos, si el joven Huang...»_

 

— _No lo digas_ _por_ _favor._

_Que habrá sido de ti ZiTao, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu repentina desaparición y sin permitir que le explicara el embrollo en que mi padre, me había metido, sin ver la solución de este asunto. Lo he estado buscado  sin ningún resultado, es como si se hubiese esfumado, y Qian en pocas palabras,_ _me ha dicho_ _que no me_ _hablará_ _, aunque tuviese alguna información._

_—Solo quiero saber, porque te marchaste._

 

—Buenos días…—Respondí, lo único que logró salir de mis labios.Un nudo se formó en mi garganta con solo verlo.

 

Estaba pasmado, estupefacto, ZiTao se encontraba frente mí.   Tantos años buscándolo, finalmente había decido olvidarme de ZiTao  y él solo se encontraba frente a mí, una versión madura de él, cabellera rubia al igual que MinKi.

 

Él se veía algo sorprendido, sin embargo, esa expresión no duro muchoen su rostro; él cambio su expresión y cualquier rastro de sorpresa desapareció.

 

—Choi Ji Tao, el padre de MinKi, —se presentó él, su tono de voz  imposta, acompañando  su rostro serio.

 

_Cambio su nombre… tal vez_ _fue ese el motivo de tras_ _no lo_ _haberlo encontrado._

—No mientas Choi, _eres mi madre_. No por nada, MinSeok-hyung, tiene fotos de tu enorme panza de embarazado... —El pequeño rubio le reprocho.

 

Y no escuché el resto del reclamo. Descubrir que el pequeño rubio, «MinKi », con quien había tropezado era su hijo, me tomo desprevenido, _mi panda tiene hijo…_

 

Regrese mi atención a ellos, solo observando su interacción, —Choi MinKi…—Un ligero tono de advertencia, un llamado de atención a su comportamiento.

 

— Pá, no me regañes frente al señor.

 

— _Disculpe_. Señor Wu, pero como veráen ocasiones «mi hijo», es algo… irreverente, —hablo mi–ZiTao, se dirigió a mí como si nuncahubiésemos tenido una relación, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

 

—Bien. Vamos a la sala, debo hacerle una prueba a este chico. —Dije mientras les indicaba el camino a la sala. Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón, y seguir con el motivo de su «visita».

 

Llegamos allí, MinKi  se preparó para la prueba, mientras ZiTao se quedó fuera de la sala, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de mí. Sabía muy bien que me estaba evitando, actuando indiferente, distanciándose, se podría decir que lo conocía lo suficiente.

 

 _«_ _A pesar de los años, sigue siendo muy obvio_ _»._ No pude evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

 

Le hice la prueba al pequeño rubio estaba a punto de dar mi decisión. —MinKi … tenías toda la razón cuando tropezamos en el pasillo. Bienvenido a la familia _Galaxy_.

 

La verdad salta a la vista, MinKi  es su hijo, la prueba de ello fue su reacción, pues corrió directo a la salida en busca de su _madre_. Salí de la sala, justo después y pude verlos interactuar una vez más. ZiTao le sonrió a su hijo, una cálida expresión dirigida a su retoño. Nada que ver con el falso desconocimiento sobre mi persona.

 

—Señor Choi, necesito hablar con usted sobre la carrera de su… hijo. Es necesario que pase a mi oficina, en privado, —dije cuandoMinKi  intentó seguirnos.

 

—Está bien.

 

 Nos dirigimos a mi oficina en completo silencio. Lo mire de reojo para detallar sus gestos mientras caminaba a mi lado, pero, solo tenía esa expresión imposta una vez másen su rostro. Entramos la oficina, y le indique que tomara asiento.

 

—Aquí tiene el contrato, señor Choi, —le extendí el documento y él lo recibió.  Poco a poco lo revisó, mientras el leía el documento legal, no me pude aguantar, explotaría si me seguía conteniendo — ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas seguir fingiendo que no me conoces, ZiTao?

 

—No vine aquí a discutir cosas sin importancia… YiFan. Estoy aquí para discutir sobre «mi hijo», —dijo ZiTao sin despegar la vista  del contrato sin firmar.

 

 

Su respuesta me devastó, pero no le permitiría ver cuánto me había afectado, no podría demostrar mis emociones frente a él, si esté era su juego, yo jugaría a su manera. Él me estaba evitando y su fachada de indiferencia se estaba desmoronando de a poco.

 

 

—Debo aclararte que, debido a que MinKi  es menor de edad, su representante legal debe estar presente en cualquier evento que al que él asista, en pocas palabras, tú o _su padre_ deben estar presentes en tales reuniones.

 

— Eso lo sé, no era necesaria su aclaración, «señor Wu». Bien no veo ningún problema con su contrato, y esto es lo que MinKi  desea no le veo ninguna objeción, pero debo verificarlo con mi abogado. Sino le molesta, —una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Odiaba haber aprendido a leer sus expresiones.

 

Al principio de esté inesperado encuentro, el se había mantenido una actitud distante, que se derrumbó con el desarrollo de esta incómoda situación. —No tengo problema, señor Choi.

 

ZiTao se levantó de su asiento, y camino hasta la salida de mi oficina, aún con la puerta cerrada desde mi lugar pude escuchar las quejas del chico, preguntándole, porque no había firmado.  

 

[…]

**_Tao_ **

****

      Sujeté a MinKi  de la mano, caminamos hacía el elevador y a pesar de su quejas nos retiramos de ese edificioy con el ambiente tenso en el auto, regresamos a casa, dentro de ella deje las llaves colgadas y le marque a SeHun sin importarme si estaba ocupado o no.

 

Con total franqueza, no esperaba encontrarme con YiFan, creí que él era parte de mi pasado, que el hecho de estar en otro país, lejos de la capital era suficiente distancia entre nosotros.

 

— ¿Podemos encontrarnos en una hora en la cafetería?  Debo hablar contigo y MinSeok. —Dije ni bien SeHun tomó la llamada.

 

— _¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Le paso algo a_ _MinKi_ _?_

****

—Algo así…—Respondí; la situación en la que estaba era por demás complicada, necesitaba consultar esto con alguien y solo ellos dos me ayudarían.

 

Concentrado en la respuesta de SeHun, MinKi  me tomó desprevenido y me arrebató el teléfono de las manos para hablar con SeHun.  

 

—SeHun ayúdame a convencer a Pá de que firme el contrato— suplicó él al aparato, que le quité dándole una miradade molestia.

 

Coloque el celular en altavoz.   — ¿ _MinKi_ _?... ¿Tao?  ¿Contrato? ¿Qué contrato, Tao?_ —La duda en su voz era evidente.

 

—Es una de las razones de nuestra reunión.

 

—No olvides mis regalos, lo prometiste. —MinKi interrumpió yle reprendí con la mirada.

 

—Nos _vemos en la cafetería, Tao_...

 

La comunicación finalizo guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo y tome mis llaves, no sin antes despedirme de MinKi. Subí de nuevo a mi auto, rumbo a mi trabajo. MinSeok le pidió a JongDae retirarse pues cerraríamos temprano, la situación lo amerita. Veinte minutos más tarde SeHun llegó, no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía que decir a pesar de la confianza. Además, MinSeok emanaba un aura de preocupación que no me hacia las cosas más sencillas.

 

— Bien… —Titubeé, —seré directo, hoy aún cuando yo no puedo creerlo, después de quince años me encontré YiFan… el padre de MinKi .

 

— ¿Cómo pasó? —SeHun se levantó de su asiento alterado,  su reacción es  comprensiblepara mí, MinSeok y él estaban enterados sobre mi situación con YiFan, después de todo, los lazos de confianza que habíamos forjado, me permitían ese nivel de franqueza.

 

—MinKi  insistió sobre una prueba en una agencia de modelos, hyung tu sabes sobre eso. —Expliqué, —insistió tanto que fui con él a la agencia… YiFan es el presidente. MinKi  paso la prueba y quiere que le permita estar en esa compañía.

 

»Pero no puedo, es decir,  cómo le explicó a mi propio hijo, que _no puedo hacerlo porque, su padre es presidente y él no debe saber la verdad, por ningún motivo_ _»._

—Debes decirle la verdad a ambos, es hora de que MinKi  se entere quien su padre y ese sujeto sepa sobre la existencia de su hijo. —Declaró MinSeok, tratando de ser justo con todos.

 

— ¡Él no debe! No, él no puede saber sobre mi hijo. —Insistí con mi postura.

 

Soy consciente de ser inflexible, ante el hecho de revelarle a YiFan el lazo que lo une a MinKi.

 

— ¿Por qué? No te entiendo ¿A qué le temes ZiTao? —MinSeok me miró confundido, pero ese tema no estaba en discusión.

 

— ¿Que harás ahora? —SeHun quien se había mantenido callado, habló, tal vez analizando la situación.

 

—No lo sé SeHun, siento que estoy entre la espada y la pared.

 

—Tengo una solución a tu problema… Miente. —Exclamó SeHun muy serio mientras me observaba.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir?             

 

—Si está persona pregunta, di que Mango es hijo de otra persona. —SeHun comentó, —y de ser necesario puedes usarme como chivo expiatorio.

 

Decir que no había cierto grado de desesperación en mí, sería mentir y haría lo que fuese por MinKi, sin embargo,  ¿Mentir o agrandar dicha mentira  para que YiFan no sé enteré de la verdad, sin tener que dar más explicaciones?

 

—No lo hagas ZiTao, a la larga harás  más daño, a ese hombre, a MinKi  y a ti mismo. Escúchame, una mentira necesita muchas otras para mantenerse a flote y tarde o temprano todo es revelado. —MinSeok intervino preocupado.

 

—Hyung, ese hombre no se merece saber la verdad. —Sostuvo SeHun.

 

—Entiendo tu punto, no quieres más sufrimiento y dejando a un lado el daño que ha hecho, ese sujeto tiene derecho a saber que MinKi  es su hijo.

 

Estuve a punto de responder, pero elteléfono de SeHun sonó. —Es MinKi.

 

SeHun tomó la llamada, frente a nosotros, tuvo una corta conversación con MinKi, el contrato fue mencionado, antes que él activara  el altavoz de su teléfono, por petición de MinKi.

 

—Hola Pá... _SeHun dice que no hay  problema con el contrato. Por favor, sé que a veces doy problemas, pero prometo que no haré más tonterías. Por favor Pá…_ — Estaba llorando, MinKi... Mi bebé, estaba llorando.

 

SeHun finalizó la llamada, después de escucharlo no tenía que pensar, tomé una decisión en ese instante. —SeHun, no puedo aceptar lo que planteas, MinSeok tiene razón, es demasiado arriesgado;  MinKi  no puede salir lastimado. Firmaré, pero YiFan no tiene por qué saber la verdad.

 


	4. Capítulo III: Distancia, la mejor medicina.

**_Tao_ **

****

SeHun se fue de la cafetería después de revisar el contrato, no había nada extraño, ni malicioso. Regrese a casa horas más tarde luego de unas horas de trabajo y tomar el té con MinSeok. Al ingresar a la sala, MinKi  estaba allí, en el sofá con las luces apagadas y envuelto en una manta. —Pá, yo…

 

—Firmaré, llama a DongHo, perderás otro día de clases... y lava tu rostro, hijo te ves horrible, —le di una sonrisa y me fui directo a la cocina; oí  pasos, en dirección al a escalera de la segunda planta. Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

 

Esta demás, decir que no pude conciliar el sueño durante la noche y mis ojeras se notaban más que de costumbre, no sería sorpresa si tengo un episodio.  Me levanté antes de que el despertador sonara, MinKi  se levantó poco después, tan fresco como una lechuga, algo poco frecuente.

 

Después de desayunar nos fuimos a la empresa de YiFan. Decir no  estaba nervioso sería mentir, muy dentro de mí, deseaba que esto fuese solo un mal sueño.

 

 Esperamos fuera de la oficina de YiFan, poco después su secretaria nos llamó, MinKi  estaba muy emocionado. —Bienvenido señor Choi, MinKi… no esperaba verlos tan pronto.

 

—He venido darle mi repuesta. Supongo que de ahora en adelante, vera mi rostro muy seguido señor Wu, —le respondí, la tensión era palpable.

 

— Pá firmara el contrato, fue difícil convencerlo, pero seguro SeHun lo logró…

 

—Mi abogado, señor Wu, le vio le dio visto bueno a sus condiciones. —Permanecí lo más serio posible. Firmé el documento, aún con cierto recelo.

 

—Señor Choi, como usted debe saber, MinKi  debe estar después de clases, también los sábados para su entrenamiento, no es necesaria su presencia. Pero a medida que su hijo avance se le asignara algunos trabajos pequeños.

 

»En ese caso, ya que MinKi  es menor de edad, usted o su padre, deben estar presentes».

 

—Comprendo lo que dice  señor Wu, mi abogado me explico en detalle todas sus cláusulas. MinKi  estará aquí, es _mi hijo_ y yo debo estar para él,—tomé una bocanada de aire después de eso, me lévate de la silla, la tensión entre nosotros es demasiada y fue suficiente por hoy.  

 

— ¡Gracias Pa!—MinKi  se levantó de su asiento para abrazarme, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era unalivio rápido.

 

—Bien señor Wu debo retirarme, al igual que usted tengo trabajo que hacer y me he ausentado lo suficiente.

 

—Que tenga un buen día señor… Choi, —salimos de esa oficina, con dirección al estacionamiento.

 

Lleve a MinKi  a casa y me fui a trabajar, o mejor dicho, a olvidar esta tensa situación, con el trabajo acumulado de la cafetería. Sin embargo, el trabajo no ayudó y los episodios de sonambulismo[5] habían regresado. No había tenido uno de ellos en años, antes de la mudanza de Busan a Jeju.

 

Había estado despertando en el sofá y no en mi habitación, y con MinKi  dormido en uno del los sofás individuales. Probablemente él se levantaba de su cama y evitaba que saliera fuera de casa, esto solo ocurría cuando mis niveles de estrés eran altos y en esta ocasión no era a causa del trabajo.

 

Una vez más desperté en el sofá.y no era agradable, — ¿MinKi?

 

—Sucedió de nuevo…—MinKi respondió mientras  se estiraba en el sofá. — ¿Pá qué ocurre?  

 

—Nada,  solo es el trabajo. —Mentí. —No te preocupes, ya pedí una cita con el médico.¿Quieres desayunar fuera?

Después de último episodio, fui al especialista para retomar la medicación. No es momento para ceder ante el estrés. Al seguir las indicaciones del médico, todo estaba tranquilo, la medicación estaba funcionado, estaba durmiendo y sin más episodios.

 

A mitad de semana recibí una llamada de la agencia de YiFan. Debía asistir a una reunión urgente para hablar sobre MinKi; me presente al día siguiente, en las oficinas de _Galaxy_. La recepcionista me dio indicaciones y tomé el elevador; no era el único en esa sala, había otros padres, pero solo estábamos allí para esperar a que hablara con cada uno de nosotros, en privado.

 

Cuando fue mi turno de entrar a esa oficina, no tenía contemplado que YiFan estuviese allí, pensé que hablaría con uno de los encargados, no con el presidente.

 

—Bienvenido señor Choi, es un placer conocer al padre de un gran alumno, Kim HeeChul. —Se presentó animosamente.

 

—Choi JiTao…

 

—Lo sé, su hijo no para de hablar de usted, —sonreí ante el cometario del entrenador de MinKi. —Bien señor Choi lo citamos hoy, para hablar sobre su hijo.  MinKi  ha logrado avanzar bastante, su hijo tiene talento.

 

»En fin, el presidente Wu y yo, creemos que es momento de darle responsabilidades a MinKi, por eso hemos decido asignarle un su primer trabajo. 

 

—Comprendo eso, es parte de contrato ¿No?

 

—Sí, la razón específica de citarlo es que MinKi  debe viajar a Busan la próxima semana, para ese trabajo, —explicó el entrenador.

 

—Debo recordarle señor Choi que es su obligación estar presente junto a MinKi, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, —habló YiFan.

 

Esto complicaba un poco las cosas para mí, JungSoo[6], _la madre_ de DongHo y su esposo habían dejado al chico a mi cuidado por un viaje de trabajo, con su debida autorización, de lo que no estaba seguro, era si YiFan estuviese de acuerdo con llevar a otra persona ajena al propósito del viaje. —Espero no sea molestia que lleve a alguien más, tengo bajo mi cuidado de manera temporal al hijo de unos amigos.

 

 

—No veo problema señor Choi.

 

Llegada la fecha del viaje, para  mi sorpresa y suerte, no tuve que lidiar con YiFan más de lo necesario, durante el vuelo. A MinKi  y a mí nos asignaron una habitación grande, mientras que DongHo compartiría habitación contigua a la nuestra con YiFan.

 

[…]

****

**_YiFan_ **

 

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, desde que MinKi  se unió a la agencia. El chico avanzaba bastante bien, puntual en todas las practicas, casi siempre acompañado de otro muchacho. Había estado observado muchas de sus clases, el pequeño rubio se esforzaba bastante, uno de los instructores me informo sobre los notables avances del chico y pensé que tal vez sería bueno darle un trabajo al pequeño.

 

No había visto a Tao, desde la firma de contrato, pero sé que él personalmente venía a buscar a los chicos cada tarde y fin de semana que MinKi  debía estar presente, pero siempre los esperaba en el estacionamiento, él estaba evitando cruzarse conmigo.

 

El viaje fue corto, pero igual de desgastante. Estuve viendo a ZiTao, observando de reojo durante el mismo. Su trato hacia mí, fue el mismo desde que nos reencontramos, manteniendo su distancia. Mi presencia le incomodaba,  eso estaba claro. La forma en que terminaron las cosas para nosotros, como una forma de expresarlo, quizás sea la causa.

 

Y no lo culpó, mi padre anunció ese matrimonio, no tuve oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y si él siente rencor hacia mí, creyendo que lo engañé esta más que justificado. Eso suponiendo que ese sea el motivo tras su comportamiento hacia mí.

****

      Habiendo llegado a nuestro destino, nos fuimos al hotel, en cuanto me dieron la llave, deje mi maleta en la habitación que compartiría con el chiquillo amigo de MinKi, — de quien no me interesa realmente saber su nombre.  —Tome una ducha, una muy larga. Luego, salí del baño y el muchacho rubio—estos chicos decolorándose el cabello—no estaba. Decidí tomar un paseo y salí de mi habitación, al final de pasillo, que conducía al ascensor, vi a Tao distraído con su teléfono, a medida que me acercaba podía oír, su risa claramente. Muchos más cerca de él, pude escuchar su conversación telefónica, algo que no debí hacer por mi propia salud mental.

 

—MinKi  está bien… Feliz ¿Yo?... Estoy bien, supongo. No te preocupes por mi SeHun… le encantaron los regalos… Deja de consentirlo tanto, vas echarlo a perder... Fueron a dar un paseo…

 

No seguí escuchando su conversación, mientras me alejaba de ZiTao su risa se desvaneció, estaba molesto y los celos carcomiéndome por dentro, siendo invadido luego por la tristeza. Era obvio, ZiTao siguió con su vida. Tenía un hijo y yo no era parte de ella ¡Demonios! Él se escuchaba feliz, hablando con esa persona.

 

Regrese a mi habitación, herido ¡Maldición! Fue un golpe de realidad para mí,  había estado atrapado en un sueño, donde si encontraba a ZiTao estaríamos juntos. Sólo me engañaba, pero la posibilidad de que él avanzará siempre estuvo allí, solo que yo quise ignorarla. Me mantuve bajo esa falsa ilusión, por qué era mucho más fácil hacerlo.

 

¡MinKi no llegó a este mundo por generación espontánea! Por todos los cielos, tenía que haber un padre ¿qué más necesitaba para aceptarlo? ¿Conocer a sujeto?  Probablemente eso ocurriría en algún momento en futuro, si MinKi continua trabajando bajo mi compañía y la realidad me daría otro golpe, para confirmar lo que ya era un hecho. Era estúpido de mi parte seguir negando la realidad.

 

Cerré los ojos,  tanto pensar me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta,  el chico que nos acompañaba en el viaje ingresó, que otra persona podría ser más que él. No quise abrir los ojos, solo escuché sus pasos mientras se movía en la habitación, luego silencio.

 

Abrí mis ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, el chico que ocupaba la otra cama en la habitación, estaba dormido. —Que fácil es para algunos, conciliar el sueño. —Después quise hacer lo mismo, al menos en mis sueños no pensaría en ZiTao. Es difícil intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fue ZiTao, estaba tan arraigado en mi cabeza que siquiera pensar en algo sin sentido para desviar mi atención fue en vano, cada cosa que intentaba de alguna manera terminaba siendo relacionado con ZiTao

 

Llame al servicio a la habitación, necesitaba algo para mitigar el fuerte y pulsante dolor que me estaba taladrando  la cabeza y que pensar demasiado me había ocasionado. Tenía que descansar la falta de sueño no le haría bien a mi humor, en la mañana; tardaron unos minutos en traer algo a la habitación, gracias a eso pude descansar un poco. Aunque todo esos pensamientos regresaran para atormentarme en la mañana.

 

Como si no fuese suficiente para mí,  ZiTao como centro de mis pensamientos, también tendría fingir que no lo conocía, que solo era el padre o _la madre_ , de uno de los jóvenes modelos de mi compañía. Como si nuestra historia nunca hubiese sucedido; mucho más fácil de decir que llegar a hacerlo.

 

**  
**

## 

 

[5] En lo que en páginas que hablan sobre el tema (sobre medicina en su mayoría) se habla de un tratamiento con fármacos pero también existe terapias y el uso de yoga.

 

[6] LeeTeuk Lider de Súper Junior.

 


	5. Capítulo IV: Atrapados.

**_MinKi_ **

 

El viaje fue algo tenso; el señor Wu, observando de reojo a Pá todo el tiempo y _mi madre_ tratando  de ignorar el hecho de ser observado. Era incómodo hasta cierto punto, desde que ellos se vieron la primera vez, me di cuenta que había cierta tensión entre ellos, era obvio, sería un tonto si no lo hubiese notado. Pá no es el tipo de persona, que no toma en cuenta a la gente que apenas conoce, es amable y no puedo recordar siquiera que se haya comportado de esa forma con otra persona. Por otro lado, el señor Wu, a quién apenas conozco, veía a _mi madre_... con ¿tristeza? Él mantiene  su rostro inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, la melancolía es algo que se nota en su mirada.

 

Más allá de las emociones o la tensión que hay entre ellos y la actitud de _mamá_ , ellos se atraían de una manera… inconsciente como dos polos opuestos, es extraño estar cerca de ellos, en medio de la incomodidad que se genera alrededor de ellos. Hasta DongHo lo había notado y solo estuvo en el avión con nosotros.

 

Pensando un poco, no recuerdo conocerle una relación seria, más allá de la que tuvo con SeHun, —de la que yo mismo apenas recuerdo—o alguna  fugaz a _mi madre_ , el señor Wu parecía un buen partido, para él. Tal vez no duren, pero al menos Pá saldría con alguien y sería bueno que por primera vez mi intervención no fuese negativa, porque si he de admitir que sido un obstáculo, algunas personas desagradables se acercaron con intenciones de ser parte de nuestras vidas y sí, fui un malcriado solo para que esas personas se fueran y  no volvieran, e hice muy bien ese trabajo.

 

El día de la sesión fotográfica, no sé si fue el destino o una simple casualidad, que el staff olvidara los permisos de la locación, una buena casualidad y que tal vez y solo tal vez, yo también, olvidase en la habitación de hotel, la autorización firmada por _mi madre_ para permitirme trabajar, siendo menor de edad, sobre la cama… apropósito, si fue con toda intención solo que yo no tenía idea sobre el staff y su descuido.

Pá y el señor Wu fueron al hotel por las cosas que necesitábamos, una hora y media más tarde, ellos  regresaron y de inmediato comenzó la sesión de fotos.  Hubo varios cambios de ropa, y una segunda locación, fue un día bastante movido y ajetreado. Cerca del anochecer regresamos al hotel, pero las cosas no se veían muy bien entre el señor Wu y _mi madre_. Si antes había tensión, ahora era más que evidente, la incomodidad entre ellos, una enorme barrera diría yo.

 

Cuando entramos a nuestra habitación, Pá se recostó sobre su cama suspirando en señal de frustración.  Sin insistir mucho en que me explicará que le sucedía y a pesar de que se quedó pensativo un rato, habló sobre su trabajo y que solo estaba cansado. Eso y que fue molesto para él quedarse atrapado en ascensor del hotel, horas antes.

 

La mañana después de la sesión, el señor Wu nos dio el día para deambular libremente. Hubiese sido un buen momento para unir a Pá con el señor Wu o averiguar si salía con alguien, —cosa no había investigado en realidad y eso sería un inconveniente  —pero luego del desayuno, Pá nos llevó a DongHo y a mí, a caminar, tomar fotos y comer en los puestos ambulantes, llevamos a DongHo a un lugar que visitábamos cuando aún vivíamos en Busan, un buen lugar con buenos recuerdos, así que esa idea, quedó a un lado. Nos divertimos tanto, que olvide que quería buscarle pareja a _mi madre._

 

Fueron como unas mini vacaciones, además le compramos unos recuerdos a MinSeok-hyung y a los padres de DongHo.

 

Mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, pensé un poco las cosas, sobre lo que estaba haciendo, mi intención de hacer de Cupido, no era una buena idea; tal vez _mi madre_ no quería tener a nadie a su lado, tal vez alguien lo lastimo, y decidió quedarse solo, tal vez mí desconocido padre tuvo que ver con eso y si ese fuera el caso yo no debería intervenir.

 

[…]

**YiFan**

Decir que Ta… ZiTao estaba molesto, es poco, se le notaba a leguas y todo por un descuido de su parte y la de mi equipo. El viaje de regreso al hotel fue tenso y silencioso,  esta demás decir que cada uno tomó su llave.

 

      Entramos juntos al ascensor y no habíamos llegado al segundo piso, cuando el artefacto sufrió una avería, dejándonos en medio de primer y el segundo piso. Atrapados dentro, esperado la ayuda para salir de ese pequeño espacio. Sin otra cosa que hacer, más que observarnos uno al otro. 

 

      Desde que no reencontramos una gran duda, una de muchas en cuanto a ZiTao se refiere, era saber quién era el padre de su hijo, y esa llamada con su abogado… solo generaba más dudas.

 

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos años? —ZiTao volteo a verme, relajando su expresión facial.  Pero ignoro mi pregunta.

 

— ¿Te casaste? —Él me vio asombrado, y me pareció extraño, pero no le permití hablar, cambié mi postura y deje salir sin contemplaciones las palabras atoradas en mi garganta desde hace un tiempo, y eso fue imprudente de mi parte  — ¿Es buena la relación con el padre de MinKi?

 

Abrió los ojos, aún más estupefacto y abrió la boca para soltar sus secas e hirientes palabras. — Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sea cual sea mi relación… _con él._ No tiene nada que ver contigo.

 

Luego de esa  tensa y corta conversación, nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, sin mirarnos. Unos minutos más tarde, minutos que parecían una eternidad, repararon la falla del ascensor, que nos permitió cumplir con el objetivo principal y regresar a la locación a tiempo.

****

Consentir extender el viaje un día más para relajarme un poco y despejar mi mente de ZiTao.  Era obvio que no me quería cerca y sabía muy bien la razón o creía saber el motivo. Las dudas aún me embargaban. Al encontrarlo obtuve respuestas de su paradero pero eso solo trajo más incógnitas.

 

El hecho que tuviese un hijo, traía consigo la posibilidad de un engaño. También que en ningún momento me dijo que era capaz de concebir. Nuestra relación, aunque secreta fue lo bastante seria para llegar a intimar. Abriendo un nueva gama de posibilidades.  Que solo me provocaban una vez más un dolor de cabeza.

 

Solo en la habitación de hotel, daba cabida a pensamientos sobre ZiTao, atormentándome. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, único momento en el que ZiTao no invadía mi cabeza. Cuando desperté de mi larga siesta, ya había anochecido, y chiquillo que nos acompañaba estaba haciendo su maleta, regresaríamos a Jeju en la mañana.

 

Muy temprano tomamos el vuelo de regreso. Fue silencioso y sin mayor contratiempo. Llegamos a la terminal aérea más rápido de lo me había imaginado.  ZiTao recibió una llamada y camino hacia la salida seguido del par de adolescentes.   Fui tras ellos, mi chofer probamente me estaría esperando afuera para llevarme a casa.

 

Llegue a la salida y vi al señor Kim, el chofer, más no esperaba ver la escena frente a mí, el pequeño Choi corrió hacia un sujeto bastante alto, que lo atrapo y lo levanto del suelo.  Acto seguido la bajo y se acercó a ZiTao, dándole un abrazo en el proceso. Aparté la mirada de ellos y camine con dirección a mi auto, le dije al señor Kim que arrancara y me fui de aquel lugar. Aunque solo fuese una relación profesional, ver a ZiTao con ese sujeto, era duro para mí, aún mantenía sentimientos hacia él. 

 

Desde del viaje a Busan, no había vuelto a ver a ZiTao, de hecho tenía entendido que MinKi  se estaba yendo a casa junto con el chico rubio, de quien no recuerod como se llama para ser sincero..   Unos días después quise invitar a una reunión a todos mis empleados en la cual podrán traer a sus familias. Hable con algunos de los nuevos modelos personalmente entregándole la invitación en el proceso.  Me acerque a MinKi  para darle su invitación. Mantuve una corta conversación mientras le entregaba la invitación, amablemente le dije que podría traer a su padre— ambos —a la reunión.

 

Quede sorprendido cuando rechazo asistir al banquete, alegando que su _madre_ no tendría tiempo para esa fecha y que tenía un examen importante que presentar para la siguiente semana. Insistí un poco alegado que su padre podrá traerlo.

 

—Pá y yo no tocamos ese tema porqué es hielo frágil, es muy delicado para mi madre, —MinKi  suspiro, la típica expresión de su rostro lo había abandonado. —No conozco a mi padre, sabe solo somos Pá y yo. Por eso no puede traerme otra persona más que _mi madre._

»DongHo me acompaña, pero no estoy seguro que sus padres le permitan venir...»

—Lo lamento... lo que quiero decir es, lamento causar alguna molestia por mi insistencia.

 

—No se preocupe por eso, Pá no habla acerca de eso  y yo no pregunto, que importancia tiene ahora. _—_ No seguí insistiendo con su presencia a la reunión.

 

El mismo MinKi  lo había dicho era tema delicado para él y para ZiTao, otra pregunta llegó a mí, en ese momento, _¿quién era el padre de MinKi? ¿Y dónde estaba el sujeto en cuestión?_ Unas cuantas incógnitas más a la lista, que ya tenía en mi cabeza sobre ZiTao.  Supongo que ahora había cierto sentido en la actitud de ZiTao cuando hice aquéllas preguntas sobre esa persona. En mi ignorancia había tocado una fibra sensible, y su actitud defensiva era la respuesta a ello.

 

   


	6. Capítulo V: Momento decisivo.

**_DongHo_ **

****

Si no fuese por nuestra gran manía de retarnos el uno a los otros como dos tontos que somos, tal vez no hubiese pasado, pero no estábamos pensando mucho en su momento. SeungKwan nos habría regañado si lo hubiese sabido.

 

Faltaban pocos minutos para el anochecer cuando MinKi  se comunicó conmigo, a través del teléfono.  — _¡Todo lo que suceda, por lo que estoy a punto de hacer será solo tu culpa, Kang DongHo!_

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunté, pensando en que podría estar él hablando.

 

— _Pasa que voy cumplir la estúpida apuesta que hicimos. Pasa que voy a salir a la calle y todos los vecinos me verán mi cuerpecito virginal… eso pasa._

— ¡Qué! Espera MinKi, no es necesario. No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Le dije antes de salir apresurado de mi habitación, estaba solo en casa y mis padres no llegarían a casa, sino hasta mañana en la noche, por el trabajo ellos viajaban a menudo.

 

— _No. Te di mi palabra y mi madre me enseño a cumplirla._ _—Gritó a través del celular._

Salí corriendo de casa, no sin antes cerrar las puertas. Anduve lo más rápido que pude, para detener a MinKi. Era un apuesta por un programa de música,  era algo sin importancia, si MinKi hubiese ganado yo tendría que haber grabado un vídeo, haciendo algo vergonzoso, seguro algo con una de esas canciones demasiado tiernas, y  si yo era el ganador —el cual fue el caso —el tendría que correr por el vecindario en ropa interior. Todo lo habíamos dicho en broma o al menos eso creí, además MinKi siempre intenta escaparse cuando perdía en esas apuestas tontas que hacíamos.

 

 El trayecto no era largo, solo había un par de casas entre la suya y la mía, así que llegue muy rápido; encontré a MinKi  en la entrada de su casa, vestido solamente con la ropa interior, estaba a punto de salir, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Me acerque a él para detenerlo, pero MinKi huyo de mí y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, alejándose de la entrada de su casa.

 

Lo seguí inmediatamente, aunque es bastante rápido para correr. —Choi MinKi, ven acá y cúbrete.

 

— ¡No! Prometí hacer esto y lo hare. Que los vecinos se enteren… ¡Soy Choi MinKi  y estoy desnudo! —Siguió corriendo, al parecer ninguno de nuestros vecinos le prestó atención pues nadie salió de su casa a la calle.   Por suerte para nosotros.

 

— ¡Mango detente!

 

— ¡Mírenme soy Choi MinKi! —MinKi gritó una vez más.

 

— ¡MinKi, detente y deja de gritar, molestaras a los vecinos! —Haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, aumento la velocidad y corrió. Lo seguí hasta el pequeño parque recreativo cerca del vecindario. Con algunos arbustos y árboles que adornaban el paisaje.

 

Estaba cansado por la carrera hasta el parque, me quede sin aliento. MinKi se había escondido entre los arbustos;  si el parque estaba iluminado,  pero algunos grandes árboles bloqueaban un poco esa iluminación.

 

— MinKi, sal de tu escondite, sé que estas aquí, —grite mientras deambulaba por el lugar.

 

Camine un pequeño tramo, solo para detenerme cuando escuche la risa de MinKi. Se estaba ocultando entre los arbustos. Contuve la risa, había encontrado su escondite, podía ver sus pies entre los arbustos y su risa lo estaba delatando.

 

Me acerqué a MinKi sigilosamente, creo que estaba esperando po que yo lo sorprendiera, aunque que el sorprendido fue él, lo sujete desde atrás, y eso provocó que gritara muy fuerte. —Te encontré.

 

— ¡Suéltame tonto! —MinKi forcejeo un poco.

 

—Ahora yo soy el tonto, pero tú corriste media manzana, gritando en ropa interior. —Dije sin soltarlo, impidiendo que nos viésemos a la cara.

 

Afloje el agarre, dándole la oportunidad de enfrentarme cara a cara. — ¡Es culpa tuya!

 

—Lo siento, no creí que serias capaz de hacerlo. Siempre te haces desentendido cuando pierdes.

 

—Que te sirva de lección. —Ambos miramos a nuestro alrededor verificando que nadie nos viera, —se supone que mi novio, es único que tiene que verme en estas condiciones.   Pero te perdono, sé que no fue tu intención.

 

      Nos sentamos sobre el pasto, y luego nos abrazamos que no duro mucho, me quité mi chaqueta para dársela a MinKi. —Lo siento MinKi. Salgamos de aquí, es algo tarde y está haciendo frio. 

 

[…]

 

**_MinKi_ **

 

Me levantó como si de una princesa, se tratase y camino conmigo en brazos hasta su casa.  Tuvo que dejarme en el suelo por un rato mientras abría la puerta para entrar. Antes de salir de casa le deje una nota a Pá, para que no preocupara sobre mi paradero _omitiendo_ algunos detalles.

 

Dentro de su casa me levanto del suelo como si fuese un saco de papas, fue algo   gracioso de hecho y no es como si el no hubiese hecho aquello  en el pasado.  Me llevo la habitación de sus padres, en otra ocasión hemos dormido allí, cuando ellos no estaban, igual que esta noche. La cama de sus padre es más grande que la suya.

 

Me dejo sobre  la cama  suavemente y luego él se subió a ella, tomó mi rostro y me beso, fue tierno y podría decir que nos besamos a menudo, también  había   algunos roses, ligeros toques llenos  de curiosidad, pero nada más allá de eso. Era vergonzoso, y en cierto modo arriesgado, no sabría explicarlo con exactitud. 

 

Esta noche era diferente, sus besos dejaron de ser cándidos a más entusiasmados y aun así torpes.   Estaba un poco asustado,  no podría  negar eso, es decir no planeamos lo que sucedería a continuación. DongHo  me recostó sobre la cama,  y volvió sus labios a mi cuello y siguió haciendo lo mismo, sé que él  también estaba nervioso, había torpeza en sus acciones.

 

En algún momento se detuvo para ayudarme a retirar la chaqueta que él me había dado, dejándola aún lado de la cama.  Bajó lentamente, y movió la lengua por una de mis tetillas, ya sensibles. Jugando con ellas por turnos. —Esto es extraño— dije, porque lo era, no podría decir que era algo malo, solo difícil de explicar.

 

Se apartó de mi pecho — ¿Quieres que paremos? —Negué como respuesta,  aunque no emití una palabra, solo fue un gesto con la cabeza. — ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí. —susurre y DongHo me besó en los labios de nuevo lentamente.

 

Posó sus manos sobre mis  caderas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos manteniendo una distancia mínima entre nosotros, aún más cerca de lo que ya estábamos  si eso era posible. Cerré los ojos en un acto de confianza y vergüenza por que no podía ver a los ojos de DongHo, aunque la habitación oscura era de ayuda. Se que sacó algo de su ropa. DongHo se alejó de nuevo, finalizando el beso y en consecuencia de laguna manera que con mis manos descendieran por su torso y abrí mis ojos para es momento, luego DongHo se quito las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo.  Mi ropa interior también se fue con la suya, quedando ambos desnudos ¡Por el amor al cielo estaba desnudo!

 

Se dispuso entre mis piernas, sus titubeantes dedos, calor proveniente de ellos me hizo estremecer al descender por mi cuerpo y llegar a mis piernas, cerré los ojos una vez más, sentí los labios de DongHo sobre mi cuello.

 

—No pregustes como se esto, por favor, —no entendía a que se refería con claridad.

 

Luego sentí uno de sus dedos siendo introducido en mi interior, fui incomodo y añadió unos cuantos más, moviéndolos círculos, dentro y fuera hasta que los retiro. DongHo fue gentil al entrar,  asegurándose de que estaba realmente listo y comenzó a empujar lentamente. Mi respiración se volvió ligeramente  irregular. El dolor era insufrible, aun con lo que había hecho antes. Pero DongHo intentaba moverse lentamente, parando cuando se lo pedía, llore he de admitirlo y eso lo inquieto un poco, pero no le permite renunciar. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo, esperando a que me acostumbrara.

 

Estaba abrumado con todas las emociones nuevas para mí. Las palabras sobraron y a pesar de que todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, quería esto y DongHo también.  Mis manos apretujaban las sábanas. Su mano comenzó a acariciarme de arriba a abajo, para apartar mi mente del dolor. El placer reemplazó el dolor y de forma inconsciente empecé a mover mis caderas junto con su mano. Éramos dos niños jugando a ser adultos.

 

Comenzó a moverse lento, pero a medida que me fui acostumbrando, sus movimientos aumentaron el ritmo. Me retorcía y movía junto con DongHo, cada vez más rápido y con fuerza. Estaba abrumado con lo que sentía temblando cada vez que él empujaba más profundo dentro de mí. Él gruñía bajo con cada arremetida y me fue difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

 

La habitación estaba llena en una mezcla de los gemidos. Seguí suplicando mientras su mano siguió bombeando mi miembro. Con cada toque, me llevaba más cerca del cielo. Tomó mis caderas, para sostenerme con más fuerza. El sonido del choque de piel contra piel se hizo más fuerte, así como sus gemidos. Se desplomó sobre mí, respirando fuertemente en mi oído.

 

Poco después se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a retirarse lentamente, Me giró cuidadosamente hacia él y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Se acostó a mi lado y tiró de las mantas para taparnos.

 

— ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?

 

— _La Charla_ con mis padre fue bastante explicita de alguna manera. No quiero volver escuchar esa conversación de nuevo. Mamá prefiere ser directo con alginas cosas.

 

—Eso quiere decir que tu conversación sobre sexo con tu padre fue más traumatizante que vergonzosa. Al menos tu mamá, no estaba totalmente ruborizado, pero entendí el mensaje, eso creo. — Bostece.

 

Nos quedamos dormidos después de eso, es corta conversación.    El regreso a casa fui incomodo, pero tenía la suerte de que era domingo y muchos no estaban en su casas o seguían durmiendo a esa hora de la mañana. Para regresar DongHo me presto algunas de sus ropa para llegar a casa sano y salvo, quiso hacerme compañía pero no era necesario, sol era un par de casas después de todo.  

 

Aunque mi suerte no duro mucho, al llegar a casa, estaba Pá despierto preparado el desayuno y me vio entrar. Obviamente advirtió mi molestia al caminar,  y tuve que darle una excusa barata, para librarme de preguntas inoportunas. Me dejo ir y pase el resto del día encerrado en mi habitación recordando la noche anterior.    

 


	7. Capítulo VI: La abuela #1.

**_MinKi_ **

****

Si semanas atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría en la situación en la que estoy ahora, me habría reído por escuchar tales tonterías. Aunque ahora no parecen tan divertidas. Últimamente no me había sentido muy bien. De hecho me mareé por unos segundos en la clase de deportes.  Por suerte, SeungKwan me detuvo antes de caer y golpearme con algo, también me acompaño a la enfermería. 

 

La enfermera, nos dejó un momento a solas, ya no me sentía  mareado solo me dijo que descansara un poco, y mi amigo podría retirarse. SeungKwan comenzó a jugar con la silla de la enfermera, no quería dejarme solo allí.   En un momento detuvo su juego con la silla y se quedó mirándome durante un rato. —Sabes… sino no supiera que DongHo y tú no han llegado tan lejos en su relación, diría que llevas un bollo en el horno.

 

— ¿De qué hablas?

 

—No te hagas el tonto. Habló de un bebé, MinKi. —Respondió, con ese tono en su voz, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  Me quede en silencio un rato analizando, las palabras de mi amigo. SeungKwan detuvo la silla giratoria, que había comenzado a girar nuevamente solo para distraerse, donde estaba sentado en dirección a mí. — ¿Desde hace cuánto?

 

Mordí mi labio inferior antes de responder, era un pregunta muy incomoda y aunque SeungKwan no fue del todo explicito sabia a que se refería. —Desde hace un mes… más o menos…

 

— ¡Y se juntó el hambre con las ganas de comer! —SeungKwan se levantó dela silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, se detuvo se acero a mí y sujeto de los hombros. — ¿Quieres salir de dudas? Mi hermana puede traer una de esas pruebas aquí.

 

Asentí y salimos de la enfermería, nos fuimos a la siguiente clase. De camino a al salón, SeungKwan le marco a su hermana mayor para pedir su ayuda. Llegamos al salón, y me pase toda la clase, pensando en lo que me sucedería si las sospechas de SeungKwan eran ciertas.

 

Para la hora del almuerzo, Seung desapareció alrededor de veinte minutos más o menos, pasado ese lapso  me escribió y me exigió que nos viéramos en los baños,  yo aún estaba dentro del aula. Tome mi mochila y me fui directo al baño. SeungKwan me esperaba afuera con una bolsa en sus manos. Entre al baño con la bolsa aterrado por lo que sucedería.  _Mi madre_ me iba matar cuando se lo dijera, pero antes, yo mataría a DongHo por esto.  Las sospechas de mi amigo, se hicieron realidad cuando las cuatro pruebas de embarazo que la agradable hermana  mayor de SeungKwan, hizo el favor de traer a la escuela, resultaron positivas.

 

—Esto pasa cuando dos tontos se juntan. ¿Qué estabas pensado? Cierto ustedes no estaban pesando… ¡Par de idiotas hormonales!

 

— No me regañes, bastante tengo con esto, para que me des uno de tus sermones, de señor correcto, que no te queda, —baje la cabeza sin querer enfrentar a mi amigo.

 

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

 

Mirando a SeungKwan y con las manos elevadas a cada lado respondí — ¿Enviar a DongHo al cementerio? — SeungKwan negó con la cabeza— debo hablar con él y luego hablar con Pá. ¡Tendré que rogarle para que no me eche a la calle después de esto!

 

—Dejando de lado tus escenas dramáticas, deberías buscarlo y hablar con él tonto número dos. Digo, aparte de no hacerse responsable del bebé ¿Qué tan mal podría irte?

 

— Sabes… para ser mi amigo, no eres muy bueno dando ánimos. — le dije, SeungKwan no era un mal amigo pero no siempre estaba de mi lado.  Quizás por eso nuestra amistad funciona tan bien.

 

—Soy tu amigo, no tu alcahuete… no esperes mucho de mí. Bastante  he hecho con hacer que mi hermana trajero eso hasta aquí, de seguro  me va hacer un interrogatorio cuando llegue a casa por esas pruebas.

 

Deje que SeungKwan se fuera por algo de comer, luego de tirar a la basura tres de la pruebas, de igual forma para hablar con DongHo solo necesitaba una, la cual guarde en mi mochila. Salí corriendo hacia la cafetería, DongHo estaría allí.

 

Él estaba sentado, probablemente esperándome para almorzar. Respire profundo y camine hacia él, llame su atención y le pedí que nos alejáramos de la multitud. Mientras caminábamos hacia los baños, _el lugar de noticias inoportunas,_ me encontraba calmado pero solo era una fachada, si él pudiera ver dentro mi cabeza, vería pequeños « _yo_ » corriendo alarmados por tal situación en la que me había metido, corrección, en la que nos habíamos metido. Nos detuvimos fuera del baño, me volteé para enfrentarlo pues le estaba dando la espalda. Lo mire a los ojos y como buen tonto que soy hice lo único que podría hacer en ese momento.

 

— ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! — grite con todas mi fuerzas mientras le daba golpes en el pecho. Al principio no me detuvo, sorprendido por mis acciones pero luego de un rato, me sujeto de las manos para evitar que lo siguiese golpeando.

 

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Dijo cuándo logro detener mi ataque. Aflojo su agarre permitiendo que tomara mi mochila y buscara la prueba dentro de ella.

 

—Pasa que eres un idiota, pasa que somos un par de idiotas, esto pasa. —Dije mostrándole la prueba, —pasa que estoy embarazado y _mi madre_ va a matarme. —Y como si ni fuese suficiente comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño. —Seguro vas dejarme solo en esto y _mi mamá,_ va echarme de la casa. Mi bebé y yo viviremos bajo un puente… y… y…

 

DongHo me abrazo y beso mi frente. — ¿Podrías dejarme hablar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas? —Colocó mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, tratando de calmar mi llanto. 

 

—En primer lugar no estás solo, no voy dejarte, eso sería estúpido y no lo soy del todo, en segundo lugar, no creo que el señor Choi haga eso… tal vez se desquite conmigo.

 

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? —Dije soltando un interrogante al aire.

 

— No lo sé, pero tengo miedo. _Mamá,_ es tranquilo por naturaleza pero cuando se enoja, es otra historia, papá… bueno él solo hace lo que mamá dice y ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a darle la noticia.

 

— Tengo una idea para hablar con Pá, pero no es precisamente sutil…—Dije mordiéndome el labio, un hábito que se estaba haciendo frecuente.

 

[…]

**_Tao_ **

****

Cuando llegue temprano a casa lo menos que espera ver a DongHo y MinKi, demasiado tranquilos, más de lo habitual, eso y que MinKi  no fuese a la agencia  después de clases. Entre a la sala calmado, los chicos voltearon a verme   y se notaba tensión en el ambiente y eso no podría se algo bueno.  MinKi  tomo la caja sobre la mesa de café y sin decir nada, me la entrego. Regreso su antigua posición junto a DongHo. Los dos se tomaron de la mano.  Algo se traían entre manos—metafóricamente—  y no me estaba gustando el misterio.

 

Abrí la caja de cartón extrayendo de ella una taza. —La abuela #1. ¿Qué significa esto?

 

— ¡Sorpresa! —Dijo MinKi  con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. DongHo por otro lado estaba aterrado.

 

Deje la taza sobre la mesa y me senté en sofá más cercano a mí, para analizar lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos. Mi hijo de quince años y su novio de la misma edad, me habían  informado de una forma poco convencional, que mi hijo está embarazo. Baje la cabeza cubriéndola con mis brazos y manos. Trate de controlar mi respiración que comenzó a ser errática. MinKi  en algún momento se acercó a mí y me abrazo como pudo.

 

Mi respiración regreso a estado normal, lo más normal que podría ser en esa situación, levante la cabeza y baje los brazos, alejando sin querer a MinKi  en el proceso. — ¿En que estaban pesando ustedes dos? —Ambos bajaron la cabeza.

 

MinKi  comenzó a llorar pidiendo disculpas. Pásame mi mano sobre mi cabeza antes de volver abrir mi boca. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. — ¿Saben cuán grande es la responsabilidad en la que se han metido? Trae un niño al mundo no es un juego…

 

DongHo no soporto más y abrazo a MinKi  tratado de detener su llanto. —Sé que somos jóvenes y metimos la pata. Sé que será difícil de ahora en adelante para ambos, También es probable que mis padres me desprecien por esto, pero de algo estoy seguro es que no dejare a MinKi  solo en esto. 

 

Respire profundo antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Esta situación me traía algunos recuerdos poco gratos. Les indique se tomara asiento. Intente parecer lo mas tranquilo, alterarme realmente no era un solución. —Bien… ¿alguien más sabe de esto? ¿Le han dicho a JungSoo?

 

— No, sabe señor Choi fue más sencillo hablar con usted primero, _mi madre_ se va enojar mucho.

 

— Bien. Llamare a _tu madre_ , es necesario que hablemos de esto de inmediato. Pero ustedes le explicaran todo.  Trataremos de que esto sea lo apacible que la mismas notica nos permita ¿de acuerdo? —Ellos se quedaron en el gran sofá de la sala mientras yo buscaba mi teléfono y pensaba que le diría a JungSoo.

 

Envié a los chicos a comedor mientras recibía a la madre de DongHo. Le hice pasar a comedor donde nos esperaban los chicos. Ambos tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa. No dije nada esperado que alguno de ellos iniciara la conversación. La forma en al que me anunciaron su situación fue desconcertante, solo esperaba que ellos no hiciera lo mismo con JungSoo, su reacción seria muy distinta a la mía.  

 

—JungSoo los chicos tiene algo muy importante que decirte. —El dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos intrigado.

 

DongHo, miro a su madre con determinación tomo una bocanada aire y le soltó a JungSoo todo de un solo golpe, quien estuvo congelado en su asitneo un par de minutos.  En seguida, simplemente  no sabría definir el sin número de expresiones, que JungSoo mostro en ese instante junto con el gran sermón. — ¡Solo espero que tengas los pantalones bien puestos Kang DongHo, y te hagas cargo de esa criatura, porque de lo contrario te va a ir muy mal jovencito! ¡Y ni creas que esta conversación término, aun debemos hablar con tu padre!

 

»YoungWoon[7] no estará contento con lo que hicieron, y si te crees tan hombre asumirás las consecuencias».

 

— ¿Estoy castigo? ¿Estas molesto?

 

—Hijo esto no es igual a  que te saltaras un día de escuela, o que hayas reprobado un examen por holgazanear, es una responsabilidad muy grande que ambos tendrán que enfrentar de ahora adelante.  Y no estoy molesto, pero tampoco esto feliz por lo que hicieron. —Estaba de acuerdo con él.

 

JungSoo y DongHo se fueron a su casa, ellos tendrían otra conversación más extensa en su hogar. MinKi no hablo mucho después ellos se fueran. Termine de preparar la cena, y no hubo intercambio de palabras entre nosotros, no mas de las necesarias.  No habría mucho que decir, y yo aun me encontraba un poco descolocado, por todo esto.

 

 

[7]  Es el nombre real de KangIn integrantes Super Junior.


	8. Capítulo VII: Reflexión

Tao

Esa noche luego de la silenciosa cena me fui a mi habitación. MinKi entro una hora más tarde con la expresión de cachorro reprendido en su rostro, le indique que se acercara y sentara junto a mí. Lo abrace y en ese mismo instante el comenzó a llorar de nuevo. 

—No estoy enojado… Solo es… No esperaba que tuviese quince años cuando me dieras esta noticia. Creí que estarías casado, con una carrera y un trabajo estable, que al menos tuviese la madurez suficiente para saber que tan grande es esta responsabilidad. 

—Lo siento soy un tonto, Pá no me odies — Mniki sollozó. 

—No te odio MinKi. No soy capaz de hacerlo. Pero las cosas para DongHo y para ti serán ya no serán tan sencillas, cuidar de un bebé no lo es. Incluso si tienes el apoyo de los que te rodean.

— ¿Lo dices por qué no tuviste a tu padres contigo? Porque solo somos solo tú y yo. 

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido, Sé que el tiene curiosidad por saber sobe mi padres y sobre todo sobre su padre. —Es más que eso y no tiene sentido hablar de ellos ahora. ¿Dime como hiciste para conseguir una prueba de embarazo? 

—La hermana mayor de SeungKwan las llevo a la escuela, él se las pidió… creo que tal vez se mintió en problemas pro mi culpa. 

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre su futuro y algunas otras cosas. En la mañana lo llevé a la especialista. La doctora comprobó lo que ya sabíamos, mi hijo estaba esperando un bebé. La especialista nos informó que MinKi tendría alrededor de 6 semanas de embarazo. Al salir del hospital nos dirigimos al café, no podía perder otro día de trabajo, seria una forma de distracción y me dar tiempo para pensar como tendría que informar de esto a su escuela. 

En el trabajo no pude concentrarme lo suficiente para hacer mi deber. Esto no pasó desapercibido ante MinSeok, que sin abrir la boca dijo mucho más, que si lo hubiese hecho. MinSeok entro a mi oficina, tomó asiento y me miro directo a la cara. Hable con el aproximadamente una hora, liberándome de un gran peso que sentía sobre los hombros. 

—Pues es una noticia difícil de digerir ¿cómo te encuentras? 

—No lo sé, yo… no voy desamparar a mi hijo… siendo sincero MinSeok, hay ciertas cosas que me guarde cuando me entere sobre mi embarazo, sobre él, que ahora creo están saliendo a flote y no sé como lidiar con ellas ahora. —. El haber decido reprimir aquello, en su momento me pareció lo mas sano. No lo fue y ahora me estaban causando un conflicto. 

—Es compresible en tu caso. A lo que me refiero es que no quieres ver a MinKi en una situación siquiera cercana a lo que llegaste a enfrentar. Aún cuando las circunstancias difieren mucho ¿no es así? —MinSeok no podría ser más acerado con sus palabras

— ¿Por qué abandonaste la carrera de Psicología? —Pregunte, era más una broma que un cuestionamiento real, el estudio tiempo para complacer a sus padre, hasta que simplemente cambio de idea.

—Porque esa no era mi vocación y no me arrepiento de haberlo abandonado. 

Al final dejamos de lado mi triste dilema, para hablar de sus buenas noticias. Después de un par de años de matrimonio, bueno un poco mas de un par de años. Su esposo y MinSeok habían decidido tener un bebé. 

—Hablamos de tener hijos durante años, pero no tan seriamente, lo que quiero decir es que lo estuvimos aplazando por no estar seguro si era momento.

—Seguro Lu Han que esta muy emocionando por esto. — Se le notaba emocionado.

—Y que lo digas, me dijo que llegado el momento grabara la cirugía y no solo eso le hará una sesión fotográfica. Ni siquiera estoy embarazado y Lu Han ya esta pensando en un libro de fotos. Sabes a veces creo que me case con un demente. 

Reí ante su comentario y de hecho de ahí en más MinSeok hizo algunas bromas. «Tu futuro nieto o nieta y mi bebé podrían ser el próximo dúo de traviesos». Era su forma, de aliviar, ver el lado positivo y lo había logrado a su manera. 

 

[…]  
MinKi 

Regrese a la escuela un día después de la consulta médica. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba asustado, pero fue más sencillo de lo que me había imaginado. Fui a la escuela y hable con SeungKwan para darle las buenas nuevas. Aunque él ya lo sabía. Mi amigo escucho lo que tenía que decir, antes de empezar con sus burlas hacia mi persona. 

—Lo siento Mango, soy pobre, solo soy un simple estudiante y no tengo dinero para hacer una fiesta para tu hijo aún no nacido. —SeungKwan me abrazo y felicito después de para su risa. Entramos a clases y todo transcurrió tranquilo, aparte de una que otra broma por parte de SeungKwan, que le permitía hacer sin quejas.

Para la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos con DongHo. Cuando terminamos de comer, a pesar de que no tenía mucho apetito, SeungKwan y DongHo se las ingeniaron para que comiera, no era bueno que me no comiera, la doctora lo había dicho y ellos también duerte el almuerzo. 

Después SeungKwan nos dejó solos y DongHo y yo hablamos mucho, me dijo que su madre le había dado el sermón de su vida. Uno mas largo delo que había hecho en casa.También, me dijo que su padre solo hablo con él después de la gran reprimenda de su madre, el señor Kang, tomo la situación con calma. Además de la notica de su nuevo empleo, de ahora en adelante DongHo trabajaría como mensajero a medio tiempo en la empresa de su padres, para ayudarme con los futuros gastos que tendríamos, la citas médicas, las cosas de nuestro hijo, entre otras cosas que se avecinaban a futuro. 

Nuestras vidas estaban dando un giro muy drástico, pronto seriamos padres de un pequeño ser humano. Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, estaba tan agobiado y asustado que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas. DongHo abandono su asiento para tomar e que estaba junto al mío y me abrazo, hasta que cesaron las lágrimas.

Hablamos de muchas cosas que no habíamos tenido la posibilidad de hablar. Al final recordamos una vieja promesa que hicimos de niños. El medio un dulce, era un anillo y el enorme diamante era de caramelo, tenía seis o siete años cuando le pedio mi mano en matrimonio a mi madre, y ese era el anillo de compromiso. No estoy seguro si Pá desecho la alianza de plástico que había quedado sin la joya de dulce. 

Las semanas avanzaron rápidamente, y últimamente mi humor era cambiante. Pasaba de estar triste a estar enojado, Pá me había dicho que esto pasaría al igual que la madre DongHo a quien veía más seguido que mi novio. Por el trabajo de medio tiempo DongHo no pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo, y eso había hecho que llorara en las últimas semanas. Yo estaba empezado a extrañar pasar las tardes con él. Y Tal vez esa haya sido la razón de que Pá me haya encontrado una noche en mi habitación, llorando. Sollozando le dije a mi madre que quería DongHo conmigo. 

Sin saber que mi madre propondrá la solución a mi estado de melancolía, me fui a dormir esa noche. El día siguiente fue bastante rutinario y termino mucho más rápido de lo que había creído, Pá salió temprano del trabajo y me busco en la agencia a la que seguía asistiendo, pero con menor frecuencia que antes, él no quería que hiciera mucho esfuerzo, además ya habíamos hablado, Pá fue claro, no podría regresar allí y probablemente habría un problema legal relacionado con el contrato que él firmo. 

Llegamos a casa poco después. Para la hora de la cena se mi hizo extraño que mi suegro—que raro se siente decir eso —llego a nuestra casa junto con DongHo y una maleta.

Antes comenzar a comer, la madre de DongHo, quiso hablar conmigo a solas. No sentamos en el sofá de la sala, y el empezó a hablar. —MinKi se que esto no es convencional, y tal vez tu madre y yo estemos consintiendo un capricho, él y yo hablamos de esto y decidimos que DongHo se quedara en esta casa. Se que lo extrañas aunque solo vivimos a un par de casa de distancia. 

»No estoy molesto con mi hijo… Quizás en el futuro logres comprender lo que mi esposo, tu madre y yo estamos sintiendo, necesito mi tiempo para asimilar las cosas ¿de acuerdo? »

Ambos creyeron conveniente y habían llegado a la conclusión que era mejor que DongHo se mudara temporalmente a nuestra casa, para que sintiera su apoyo. Por obvias razones no dormiríamos en la misma habitación, regla que hemos rota en múltiples ocasiones, porque el se escabullé cada noche a mi habitación para dormir. 

Una semana con esta nueva rutina, nos estábamos acostumbrando. Nos encontrábamos en la sala, DongHo viendo una película animada, cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Me levante de sofá, para contestarlo. —Hola, buenas noches está llamando a residencia Choi. Habla Choi MinKi ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

DongHo se burló de mí por mi forma de contestar. —Hola pequeño ángel, soy tu tía Qian. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Tía! Estoy bien. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida estos últimos meses? —Me sorprendió su llamada. Aunque era común que ella se comunicara con nosotros seguido. 

—Estoy bien cariño ¿cómo está Tao? 

—Estaá bien, ahora se encuentra en la cocina. — Ni siquiera estaba seguro porque estaba nervioso por su llamado, pero intenté responder sin parecer alterado. 

—Oh mi hermoso sobrino, me alegra y ya que Tao se encuentra ocupado quiero decirte que los visitare pronto, cariño. Tengo un montón de regalos para ti… debo irme, tengo ir a una cena y se me hace tarde, nos vemos pronto pequeño.

—Hasta luego… tía. —Deje el auricular en su lugar y retome mi asiento junto a DongHo. No sabía si estar feliz por la visita de mi tía o estar aún más nervioso de solo pensar en lo que dirá cuando se entere de mi embarazo. 

Es decir, no es una noticia que ella podría esperar, la reacción de otras personas, fue confusa, muy diferente a la de mi madre y los padres de DongHo. 

Pa entro a la sala con un enorme tazón de rosetas de maíz, tomando asiento en uno de los muebles individuales. — ¿Quién era?

—Tía Qian. Solo quería informar que nos visitará pronto.


	9. Capítulo VIII: Grandes revelaciones.

**_Tao_ **

****

MinKi  había cumplido las ocho  semanas, aunque su pancita no se notaba todavía, pronto no seria así. Tuve que comprarle ropa nueva y muchas camisetas holgadas, por petición del mismo.  Lo había meditado un largo tiempo y tenía que  informar sobre el estado de mi hijo y cancelar sus clases en la agencia.

 

Ya había informado a la escuela, sobre su estado y a pesar de los regaños que nos llevamos ambos, el director le permito continuar hasta que la especialista lo permitiese, también tuve que hablar con su profesora de deportes para tener una alternativa para sus futuras evaluaciones.

 

Estaba en el café, terminado el informe semanal. Cuando el teléfono de la oficina se escuchó, descolgué el auricular. Era Amber la asistente de YiFan. MinKi  había sufrido un desmayo.  Tome las llaves de mi auto, y salí del café no sin antes informarle a MinSeok a donde me dirigía. Conduje hasta la agencia,  estaba preocupado, a pesar que ya habíamos pasado por esto en casa y que la doctora nos calmara diciendo que eran normales. Aún me asustaba por ello.

 

Llegue a la recepción y rápidamente me dejaron pasar. Cuando llegue a donde se encontraba MinKi, él ya había reaccionado, pero no le permitieron levantarse de donde estaba. Trate de acercarme, no obstante  YiFan me alejo del lugar para llevarme a fuerzas a su oficina.

 

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Este no es primer incidente, últimamente tu hijo no se ha sentido muy bien y no quiero pensar, que está haciendo algo indebido. Este negocio es competitivo y déjame decirte que yo no trabajo de esa forma.  —Me mantuve en silencio mientras hablaba, dejaría que dijese todo lo que se le ocurriera antes de hablar seriamente con él. —No quiero decirte como criar a tu hijo, pero si él está haciendo algo que perjudique su integridad voy a tener que…

 

—Esta embarazado.

 

YiFan me miró fijo, la expresión de su rostro cambio apresuradamente. **—** Repite lo que acabas de decir. —Y su tono de voz era áspera.

 

—MinKi  esta embarazado ¡Demándame si quieres, pero eso es algo que no puedes cambiar! —Él cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire. Me mostró su sonrisa sínica esa que solo había visto una vez en mi vida.

 

—Eres un ser irresponsable ¿Cómo permitiste que tu hijo se embarazara siendo tan joven? —Comenzó a caminar por su oficina como león encerrado en una jaula y claramente estaba enojado. — ¿Qué clase de padre eres? Dime.  Tiene quince  años ZiTao, quince años y está esperado un bebé ¡Un bebé!

 

—Cállate. —respondí, y me es sorprendente que mi voz no se haya quebrado.

 

YiFan mantuvo su mirada puesta en mí. —No me pidas que me calle, cuando has sido una persona tan irresponsable. ¿Qué clase de valores le enseñaste a ese niño para que terminara en esta situación?

 

Pero que hay sido firme al responder unos segundos antes no significa que lograra mantener aquella fuerza en mi voz. —Cállate. No tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma.

 

Dejo de caminar de un lado a otro. Listos para bombardearme con reproches y más palabras hostiles.  —Claro que no tengo derecho, pero es obvio que no has hecho bien tu trabajo, sino tu hijo no estaría en esa situación.

 

— ¡Cállate Maldición! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar así! ¡Menos cuando no has estado presente en la vida de tu hijo! —Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, cuando me di cuenta de la indiscreción que había cometido y me quede allí pasmado por mi imprudencia.

 

YiFan dejo el lugar tras su escritorio en algún momento entre mis palabras y el silencio que les siguió. Él  me sujeto de los hombros y me zarandeó pronunciando algunas palabras me costaron bastante en comprender. Había guardado este secreto por quince años y en u simple arrebato le había revelado la verdad.  

 

—Por el amor que dices tenerle a tu hijo. Repite lo que acabas de decir ZiTao. —Removí mis manos de mi rostro que lo cubrían casi en su totalidad, y siendo sincero no recuerdo como llegaron allí. Ya no tenía sentido para seguir ocultándolo.  

 

— MinKi  es tu hijo, —dije en voz baja  un murmullo podría decir. YiFan me soltó y se alejó, camino por su oficina sin creer lo que le dije. Aún en ese estado de incredulidad por lo que había revelado, abandone esa oficina y me lleve a MinKi  lejos de allí.

Hice mi mejor intento para no demostrarle a mi hijo, lo alterado que estaba. Y en medio de la incertidumbre, sin consultar con MinKi, tome la decisión   de no regresar jamás a la agencia de YiFan.

 

Qian había llamado para confirmar su la fecha de su llegada, y tome eso la excusa perfecta. Acondicionar la casa que mi hermana tenía en Jeju para sus visitas. Sé que los chicos perderían un par de clases, por habernos ido de improvisto un viernes y era consciente de eso en ese momento.  Pero no tenía cabeza para lidiar con esta situación. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, mantenerme lejos un par de días para poder resolver lo que haría a partir de ahora.  Por su parte los chicos, no les pareció raro, tener un fin de semana largo y regresamos a la casa a mitad de la siguiente semana.

 

Días después, durante la tarde del sábado, fui a buscar a Qian al aeropuerto, para llevarla a su casa a dejar sus maletas, le daríamos una bienvenida en casa. Había dejado a MinKi  a cargo junto con DongHo. Dejo algunos regalos en mi auto y nos dirigimos a casa.

                 

Mientras conducía, simplemente me di cuenta que no me detuve a pensar como reaccionaria Qian al enterarse de embarazo de mi hijo. Decidí dejar ese tema aún lado por un momento, ya afrontaría las consecuencias luego.  Llegamos a casa y fuimos recibidos por los chicos, con la pequeña bienvenida para mi hermana.

 

[…]

**_MinKi_ **

****

Le dimos la bienvenida a la tía Qian, en cuanto llegaron a casa. Tía y yo pasamos al comedor, mientras DongHo y Pá trajeron algunos bocadillos. Conversamos un buen rato sobre los viajes de tía Qian al extranjero y las anécdotas de los mismos.  Aún no le había dicho sobre mi embarazo a mi tía y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría ella.

 

Pa salió se retiró un momento del comedor en busca de una bebidas y aproveche la oportunidad de darle la noticia.         —Tía… ¿Recuerdas que me decías que sin gorrito no había fiesta? Tuve fiesta y no había gorrito.

 

Ella se quedó en silencio, con la duda plasmada en el rostro. — ¿De qué hablas pequeño?

 

Le hice una señal a DongHo quien muy tranquilo salió de la habitación. Regreso con una bolsa de regalo y en silencio se la entregó a mi tía antes de retomar su lugar a mi lado. Ella tomo la bolsa y sustrajo el contenido de la misma. Tomo la camiseta y la desdoblo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la imagen junto al texto impresos en la tela.  Ella no pronuncio palabra alguna, mientras sostenía la prenda entres sus manos.

 

—Felicidades… futura tía… —Pronuncio con pausa.

 

Tía Qian voltio su rostro hacia Pá, quien dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa.  —Explícame que significa esto ZiTao. ¿Cómo es eso que estás embarazado de nuevo? 

 

Pa desvió su mirada hacia su hermana, señalándose con el dedo. — ¿Yo? No sé de que hablas Qian, yo no…

 

—Tía, Pá no está embarazado… ¡Soy yo!       —Tía Qian tomo una bocanada de aire, mientras alcanzaba uno de los vasos para beber de contenido. Ella respiro fuerte mientras su vista se paseaba sobre todos nosotros.

 

Por un minuto tía parecía hablar consigo misma.     —Por el amor a… No de nuevo Tao. La historia se repite… —Ella poso su mira sobre mí, y era abismal. — ¿Quién es el padre?

 

DongHo respondió por mí y  de la misma forma que los otros adultos, ella nos dio un sermón. Pá la detuvo, y el resto de la tarde DongHo y yo pasamos el tiempo hablando con la tía Qian tratando de calmarla calmándola. Las cosas Con tía Qian, se enfriaron bastante un par de días después.

 

Últimamente alguien estaba realizado llamadas a nuestra casa. Llamadas que Pá, sospechosamente no quería contestar, era extraño pero había cosas que era mejor no preguntar. Era martes por la tarde cuando el teléfono se escuchó repicar, me encontraba  fuera de mi habitación, estaba por bajar a la cocina cuando tía contesto el teléfono. Pá había salido temprano del trabajo y se encontraba en casa también. Llegue a la planta baja donde el silencio reinó por corto tiempo. Tía y Pá estaban discutiendo en la cocina, algo serio aparentemente. 

 

Me acerque a la habitación sin ser escuchado, cosa que no debí haber hecho. —Qian Cálmate. Voy solucionar esto, solo deja que…

 

—Cómo quieres que me calme cuando ese hombre está tan cerca  de ustedes ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Desde hace cuánto sabe qué estás aquí? Respóndeme  

 

— Qian, por favor… —Pá le rogó. El hablaba muy bajo.

 

— ¿Él lo sabe? Dime la verdad ZiTao ¿Wu YiFan sabe que MinKi  es su hijo? — No hubo palabras de ninguno, el silencio abismal reino por unos minutos, era el preludio hacia algo muy importante.

 

— Sí… — La voz de mi madre fue casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para que ese monosílabo legara a mis oídos.  

 

Me cubrí la boca con las manos, para no emitir algún sonido. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos rápidamente, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Desde adentro escuche a duras penas la puerta cerrarse y el silencio llenar la casa. Comencé a llorar ni bien llegue a la cama. Estaba desolado. ¿Por qué razón  sin importar la que sea mi madre me había ocultado la identidad de mí… _padre_?

 

Entre sollozos, busque mi teléfono, se me hizo difícil buscar entre mis contactos por que las mis lagrimas me nublaron la vista un poco,  llame a DongHo, quien se asustó al escucharme llorar, le pedí que apresura a llegar a casa y finalicé la llamada. Tome la maleta del armario. En completo desorden la llene cuanto pude con las prendas de ropa que primero encontré en mi armario. 

 

DongHo llegó a casa poco después muy confundido. En mi estado ni siquiera logre explicarle lo que estaba pasado. Aún llorando le pedí que nos fuéramos alguna parte, no quería estar en ese lugar, cuando ellos regresaran, no quería enfrentar a _mi madre._

 


	10. Capítulo IX: Despejado las dudas.

**_Tao_ **

 

Salí de casa siguiendo a Qian, quien se encontraba furiosa yeso es decir poco. Logre detenerla a una distancia considerable de la casa. Con teléfono en mano y más calmada pidió un taxi en el lugar.  Qian se despidió no sin antes hacer prometerle que conversaríamos sobre esto. Aunque yo no quería hacerlo, deseaba, necesitaba resolver esto por mi mismo.

 

Regrese a casa y todo se encontraba sospechosamente silencioso, demasiado diría yo y  eso no me daba buena espina.  Sin ánimos,  subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, como cosa rara camine hacia la habitación de mi hijo. Algo me decía que entrara en su habitación. La cama estaba desordenada, el armario estaba abierto y faltaba parte de su ropa. Baje de nuevo en busca de mi teléfono para marcarle.

 

Hice varios intentos, pero en todas, era re-direccionada la llamada al buzón, decide llamar a DongHo y para mi suerte la llamada entro al primer intento. MinKi estba desconsolado sin explicarle a DongHo  el motivo de su llanto, le dije que iría a donde se encontraban, probablemente en la casa de JungSoo, pero MinKi se negó rotundamente. Decidí esperar a que se calmara un poco.  

 

Había transcurrido quizás, una hora cuando recibí una llamada de JungSoo, en resumidas cuentas, MinKi  descubrió la verdad sobre YiFan gracias a la discusión que tuve con Qian. Si mi situación era de por si complicada, esto solo me hundía más en un hoyo. Por el momento MinKi  se quedaría en casa de JungSoo.

 

Hablé con JungSoo en persona un par de horas más tarde, le explique mi situación, los motivos tras mis acciones y de alguna manera un el peso que sostenía sobre mis hombros se había desvanecido.  

 

—Esto es como para escribir el guion de una película. No me mal entiendas, es solo que… es bastante sorprendente. — Dijo a falta de otra palabra para describir lo que le había contado, supongo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Taono voy juzgarte, no tengo derecho y   tu sabes porque tomas esas decisiones en su momento. —Dijo, con esa mirada que quizás indicaba comprención.

 

—Gracias...

 

—Ahora  bien, por como se ven las cosas ahora, creo que será  mejor si dejemos pasar unos días,  para que MinKi se calme un poco, en su estado debe estar tranquilo, estarán en casa, no lo dejare descuidar sus comidas, ni la escuela. Y te mantendré informado. —Dijo JungSoo, era una solución temporal, aunque me molestara, era espacio que MinKi necesitaba para asimilar la noticia.

 

—Entiendo,  sé soy la última persona que MinKi quiere ver en estos momentos.

 

—Cuando MinKi este listo se acercara ti, créeme el tiene muchas preguntas que hacer y así como me le explicaste a mí.  Podrás hacerlo con tu hijo, ya lo veras solo espera un poco. —JungSoo intento animarme una vez.  Eso de alguna forma era un consuelo, tal vez no el suficiente. Pero no había otra opción para mí a corto plazo.    

 

Le entregue algunas cosas que quizás  Mango necesitaría, tal vez había exagerado con uno que otro objeto y  para JungSoo fue gracioso, pero MinKi se fue tomando sus cosas tan apresuradamente que había olvidado muchas cosas necesarias para él.

 

Después que JungSoo, se fue me quede solo en casa, bajo el silencio abrumador, en que deje que las lágrimas brotaran y fluyeran, dejando un rastro sobre mi rostro. Me fui a la cama temprano y conciliar el sueño fue difícil, el remordimiento por mis acciones me estaba cobrando la factura.

 

Desperté la mañana siguiente, después de que la alarma sonara, mucho después. Tenía algunas llamadas de MinSeo, un mensaje de texto de JungSoo y uno de Qian. Los chicos ya se habían ido a la escuela. No le respondí a mi hermana y con el poco ánimo que tenía me levanté de la cama.

 

Llegue a la cafetería, dos horas después de mj horario habitual, pase a la oficina, apenas salude a MinSeok y JongDae. No pude avanzar en mis labores diarias, toda mi atención simplemente estaba volcada en buscar una solución, que no fuese solo esperar, nada arreglaría con eso. Un par de días más tarde, al terminar la jornada MinSeok  y JongDae entraron a la oficina, mi claro cambio de actitud no paso desapercibido,  así que me vi una vez más relatando lo sucedido.

 

—Hyung tenía razón, tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz, solo que yo no esperaba que fuese de esta forma.

 

—Amigo… Si que estas en un embrollo. — JongDae había dicho.

 

—Las cosas van a solucionarse — MinSeok intento animarme, aunque esas palabras no estaban teniendo ningún efecto en mí.

 

—En este momento no estoy tan seguro. 

 

— ¿YiFan ha intentado contactarse contigo de otra manera? Se ha aparecido en tu casa, el debe tener toda  esa información que le distes al firmar ese contrato. —No había  pensado en eso y Yifan bien podría hacer acto de presencia en algún momento.

 

—No, de hecho no ha llamado desde que Qian le contesto la llamada y yo me había olvidado de él por completo. No se que voy hacer ahora.

 

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con Wu YiFan, TaoZi. — MinSeok tenía razón una vez más. Solo que yo aún no creo estar listo para enfrentar a YiFan.

 

 […]

**_YiFan_ **

****

      Aproximadamente había pasado una semana, desde que Tao a gritos me revelo que MinKi  era mi hijo, _mi hijo…_ Una semana donde quise deje enfriar las cosas, aunque he intentado contactarme con él vía telefónica. Con resultados poco favorables hasta un par de días atrás, que una voz femenina se dejó escuchar,  una voz que conocía muy bien.

 

 Era Qian, reconocí su voz de inmediato. En ese momento temí lo peor, el peor escenario se hizo presente en mi cabeza.  ZiTao se iría de nuevo y quizás aún lugar rmás alejado.  Le pedí a Amber que buscara entre la información proporcianda por el mismo ZiTao y ella hizo su  trabajo, buscando lo que le pedí, las direcciones del trabajo y la casa de ZiTao.

     

Esa era la razón por que estaba de encubierto,  dentro de mi auto fuera del establecimiento hasta que ZiTao llegara y poder. Me canse de esperar y entre a la cafetería  que tenía unos minutos de haber abierto sus puertas. El camarero me guio hasta una mesa.  No sabía si estaba si él ya en el establecimiento, sin embargo   para mi suerte ZiTao había llegado tarde. Saludo al sujeto de mejillas regordetas y camino en dirección hacia donde me encontraba sentado.

 

Momento  justo que aproveche cuando paso junto a mí,  me quite los gafas oscuras, me levante de mi asiento  y lo tome del brazo. —Tenemos que hablar.

 

      — ¡YiFan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

      Lo más calmado respondí a su interrogante. —Eso no tiene importancia ahora.

 

      — ¿Algún problema TaoZi?—El sujeto que luego identifique como el barista hablo, era gordito detrás de la barra. El camarero y él estaban atentos a mis moviemientos.

 

      —Ninguno hyung, hablare con el señor… YiFan, en mi oficina. —Caminamos lejos de las otras personas, quienes no me quitaron los ojos de encima hasta desaparecer dentro de la oficina de ZiTao.

 

      Dejo su maletín sobre el escritorio dándome la espalada. Acaricio su cabello, mientras la atmosfera pesada invadía la habitación, a una velocidad impresionante. Sin voltear a verme y apenas pronunciar algunas palabras, ZiTao me sugirió tomar asiento. ZiTao tomo un bocanada de aire antes de siquiera darse la vuelta. Con la mirada cansada, la voz apagada y una actitud derrotada, se dirigió a mí. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

—Solo quiero hablar, también  evitar que tu hermana se los lleve sin darme uan explicación.

 

      —No me iré, no sé de donde sacas eso, como si fuera tan fácil. — ZiTao respondió arrugando el entrecejo.

 

      —Te fuiste sin decir nada, hace quince años y la última vez en mi oficina también.

     

— Parecías león enjaulado... — su voz era apagada, aún cuando el estba respodiendo, no parecia la misa persona de unas semanas atrás.

 

 — ¿Y cuándo te enteraste de tu embarazo? Para eso no tienes excusa.

 

—No la necesite y menos ahora, estas casado y... —Una chispa molestia en sus ojos destelló y un cambio ligero en su voz se hizo presente.  ZiTao le estaba dando vuelta al asunto, incluyendo algo no venia al  caso en el momento.

 

Me acerque a él tomándolo por sorpresa, lo sujete de los brazos para evitar que escapara, este lugar era conocido para él podría encontrar con facilidad la manera de alejarse.

 

—No estoy casado, ZiTao, —no le permití siquiera responderme  y continúe. —No sé qué clase de información tengas sobre mí, pero cancelé ese compromiso en el instante que fue anunciado. He estado buscándote desde entonces, si tan solo hubiese esperado un poco lo sabrías.

 

      Su expresión era clara sorpresa. Su ojos se abrieron y al igual que su boca. Parecía querer hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. —No hablas en serio… No, tu no puedes estar hablando en serio.

 

      —No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentir, a diferencia de ti. —Solté los brazos de ZiTao, dándole la espalda por un instante. —Quiero explicaciones, ZiTao y no me iré de aquí hasta que me las des.          

 

      Volteé a verlo de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.

 

— ¿Quieres sabe lo que paso? —Un una inhalación de de su parte. —Te lo diré, mis padres nos mintieron a todos y durante mucho tiempo. Me entere que podía quedar embarazado el día que tenía una prueba de embarazo en las manos, con resultados positivos ¿Sabes lo confundido que me sentí en ese momento? Hable con mi nana inmediatamente, ella me explico todo. Mi padre quería un hijo varón y como no lo obtuvo, me hizo pasar por uno. Se calló el hecho de que era un doncel.

 

Dejo ir una pequeña risa desvergonzada. Tomo una bocanada de aire. Negando con su cabeza en el proceso. —Sabes no me importaba si recibía tu rechazo en ese momento, planeaba hablar contigo sin importar que, de hecho intente por todos los medios que tenía contactarte, pero no respondiste y  Fei me aconsejo huir de casa.

 

»Pero no lo hice, al menos no hasta que todos hablaban de tu compromiso. Deje que Qian tomara las decisiones en mi lugar, mi hermana temía a tu familia, a mi padre… Eso  es todo YiFan, esa es mi verdad.

 

—Dejamos de ser felices por culpa de otros, — porque eso era en resumidas cuentas. Su padre y el mío, de una forma indirecta retorcida habían confabulado, para que este resultado se diese de esta forma.   

     

Tao Libero una gran exhalación y me dio la espalda, me acerque de nuevo lentamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de él. Permanecí en la misma posición por un rato, tratado de alguna manera de darle consuelo. Lo giré hacia mí, un rastro le lagrimas recorría su rostro. El mundo a nuestro alrededor se quedó en silencio.  Busque Presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Mis labios estaban más cerca, pero no precisamente tocando los de él, una distocia tan mínima que casi podría lograr mo objetivo.

 

      La puerta de la oficina se abrió suavemente, provocando que nos alejáramos rápidamente. El amigo de Tao entro en la oficina se le veía pálido. —Siento interrumpirlos, yo solo…

 

      — ¿MinSeok te ecnuetras bien?—Salí de mi aturdimiento al escuchar a ZiTao,¿MinSeok? Como la había llamado Tao, apenas logro entrar a la habitación cuando se desplomo en el suelo del mismo.

 

MinSeok no racionaba, provocando que Tao se alarmara aún más. Tome al barista y lo lleve hasta mi auto, seguido muy de cerca de ZiTao. Dejo el lugar a cargo del camarero.  De camino al hospital más cercano, Tao realizo un llamada, al conyugue de la persona que estaba paneas reaccionando en asiento trasero de mi auto. 

      Estábamos esperado noticias del amigo de Tao, quien ya había despertado, pero tenían que hacer algunas pruebas, el medico tenía algunas sospechas y solo quería verificarlo.  Cuando el esposo de MinSeok llego al hospital. El entro montando un escándalo y rápidamente se dirigió a Tao.

 

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Baozi? — ZiTao retrocedió, provocando que ese sujeto, cambiara de objetivo y lanzara sus palabras contra mí. — ¿fue este gigante verdad? ¡Si a mí Baozi le pasa algo, te las veras conmigo!

 

Tuve que contenerme de arrojarle un puñetazo y ser expulsado del centro de salud. Para suerte de ese sujeto,  el medico que atendía a MinSeok, llamo a los familiares del nombrado, haciendo que el hombrecillo se olvidara de mi existencia y fuese llevado por el medico con su amado esposo.

 

—Su Nombre es Lu Han, es el esposo de MinSeok y él es… algo exagerado.

 

— Tus conocidos son algo… peculiares. —Tao soltó una carcajada ligera. No había esa expresión en su rostro en mucho tiempo.

 

Poco después,  Lu Han salió de la habitación donde estaba MinSeok, haciendo un ridículo baile, seguido de un avergonzado MinSeok. Se había desmayado si, pero  no porque estuviese enfermo, todo lo contrario, el amigo de ZiTao estaba esperando un bebé. 

 

—Lu Han y yo nos iremos en su vehículo.  Nos vemos mañana TaoZi. —Minseok anunció, antes de despedirse.

 

—Está bien, nos vemos

  

—Vamos, yo te llevare de regreso o donde quieras ir. —Me ofrecí a llevarlo de regreso

 

—A la cafetería, hay cosas que debo terminar, aunque MinSeok no este.

 

Regresamos al café, llegamos al establecimiento en silencio, ZiTao se notaba cansado y mantuvo los ojos cerrado la mayor parte de camino. Antes de bajsaer de vehículo dirgio su mirada ahcia mí antes de hablar, eso tomo cierta cantidad de segundos. —YiFan… MinKi ya sabe que eres su padre…  y él se fue de casa.

 

 

ZiTao bajo de mi auto, después de esa declaración.  Lo seguí sin intención de empezar otra discusión. Entre a su oficina justo después que lo hiciera, MinKi  se había ido de la casa, al enterarse quien era yo. No estaba contento con esta situación, pero por el momento no podía hacer mucho — ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

 

—No fue muy lejos, es el mismo vecindario. Con los padre de DongHo. 

 

— ¿DongHo? —Preguten porque no sabia a que se refería.

 

—Su novio, el chico que nos acompaño al viaje a Busan y el padre del bebé.

 

 


	11. Capítulo X: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

**_Tao_ **

 

      Desde que las cosas entre YiFan y yo quedaron en claro. Él no ha dejado de frecuentar la cafetería,  además de aparecer un par de veces sin avisar en casa. Durante este tiempo hemos hablado de muchas cosas todas relacionadas con MinKi, y podría decir que nos hemos acercado un poco.

 

—Esta fue tomada en Busan, con los niños del vecindario —Le mostré muchas de las fotografías de MinKi. Es decir tengo muchas de ellas.

 

—Sonríe en mucha de las fotos.

 

—Sí. —Me alegró su respuesta, es decir, él  parecía animado por las fotografías.

 

Hay muchas cosas que YiFan  debemos hablar y de hecho, la situación  entre él  y yo,  es bastante  ambigua y  siendo honesto he estado evitando cada momento que obviamente es más que algo cordial entre nosotros. Se lo que siento por él,  y eso no ha cambiado en años, aunque estuve tratando de evitarlo  después de los acontecimientos que me llevaron a huir, negarlo porque lo creí adecuado,  pero no es el momento de hablar sobre eso y no estoy seguro de cuales sean sus intenciones o lo que YiFan sienta ahora con respecto a mí.

 

      Además, desde que MinKi se fue de casa, no creo tener cabeza para mis sentimientos.  Han pasado dos semanas, en las que he llamado a JungSoo dos veces por día para saber sobre mi hijo.  Hasta el momento su testarudo carácter no me ha permitido explicar la situación en la que estamos y sin señales favorables  de que esta terminara pronto. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, discutí con Qian, nuevamente a saber que YiFan y yo, habíamos resuelto las cosas tan fácilmente y que ahora él estaba frecuentado mi casa. 

 

— ¿Por qué permites que esté cerca de ti ZiTao?

 

—Porque sé que no miente y toda esta situación es un maldito malentendido Qian. Y yo no quiero más conflictos. Estoy cansado de ellos. —Ella estaba molesta y entiendo el porque, pero creo que a estas alturas,  ese resentimiento no trae nada bueno para nosotros.

 

— ¿MinKi ya lo sabe? — Qian preguntó. Y se que mi respuesta le haría enojarse aún más.

 

—Sí, gracias  a nuestra ultima discusión, MinKi no solo se entero, además  en este momento no quiere verme.

 

—Esto es culpa de Yifan. —Qian declaro. Allí estaba la respuesta que esperaba de mi hermana.  

 

—No Qian, esto no es culpa de YiFan. Yo soy el único culpable, pude haberles  dicho la verdad antes de esto se saliera de control, y no lo hice… MinSeok tenía razón. —Suspire.

 

—No puedes confiar en él tan fácilmente, ZiTao. — Era una advertencia e su parte. Qian solo estaba intentado protegerme.

 

—Se lo que intentas hacer Qian, pero ya tome un decisión y al menos quiero llevarme bien con él. Por MinKi… —Con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve ponerle un alto a la sobreprotección que Qian mantenía sobre mí.  —Ya no soy un niño, no tienes que protegerme de papá, de YiFan o de su familia.  

 

Las cosas no terminaron muy bien con Qian, ella regreso a China aún más  enojada con YiFan y conmigo. No solo eso era un peso mas sobre mi espalda, en los últimos días YiFan ha estado insinuando, que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para esclarecer las cosas con MinKi.

 

— ¿Crees que no intentado hablar con él? Pero es igual de cabeza dura que tú. —Tenía un dolor de cabeza,  a causa de esto. 

 

— ¿Solo yo?

 

—Bien, ambos lo somos. Pero ese no es el punto, y forzar la situación con MinKi para que hablemos no es la solución YiFan. Lo conozco. —Quince años puede ser el tiempo suficiente para conocer un pco a tu hijo, aunque para ser realista uno nunca termina de conocer a una persona, y eso incluye a los hijos.  —Sí lo presiono solo nos va evitar más, así es MinKi.

 

—Supongo que solo habría que esperar.  —Él no estaba feliz con eso pero solo teníamos que esperar, solo esperar a que MinKi tomara la iniciativa.   

 

 Gracias al cielo,   los deseos de Yifan y los míos    fueron escuchados. JungSoo, llego el jueves durante la noche, poco antes de que YiFan se fuera, situación incomoda al principio, YiFan quiso despedirse con un beso justo en el preciso momento en que JungSoo se acercaba a la entrada de la casa.   Hablamos un poco después que el padre de mi hijo se fuera;  JungSoo haba logrado convencer a mi testarudo hijo de hablar de una vez por todas.

 

[…]

**_MinKi_ **

     

El tiempo había pasado y mi pancita comenzó a notarse.  No tenía problemas con eso, pero algunas personas  al parecer si, una compañera, si se le puede llamar así a la pequeña bruja, con pocas neuronas funcionales en el cerebro. Que se sentía atraída por _Mi Novio_ , intento ponerme en evidencia frente a toda la escuela.  Tratando de alguna forma, de hacerme quedar mal frente a DongHo, pero su tonto juego no funciono. DongHo me defendió frente a todos. Dejando en claro que él, era el padre de nuestra criatura. Y eso si que la hizo enojar.

 

Habían transcurridos dos semanas desde que me fui de casa. En las cuales me he quedado con los padres de DongHo. No quiera hablar con _mamá_ , aunque tenía que hacerlo, él me debía muchas explicaciones y dicho sea de paso la posibilidad de hablar con el señor Wu… _mi_ _padre._

 

Pero el momento de hablar con mi madre y el señor Wu había llegado, de alguna manera, _la  madre_ de DongHo logro convencerme, claro está antes había hablado con Pá para elegir el día, DongHo no me dio explicaciones. Mi suegro y Pá, en palabras simples lograron que los tres nos reuniésemos en territorio neutral, dícese de la cafetería  de MinSeok –Hyung y _mamá._ Era fin de semana, llegue temprano a la cafetería  junto con DongHo, Pá probablemente estaría en su oficina. Entramos y JongDae, el camarero dijo que nos sentáramos en la última mesa.  Estaba jugando con mis dedos, cuando Wu YiFan llego diez minutos después.

 

MinSeok–hyung busco a Pá en su oficina. Todos estábamos en silencio, la atmosfera alrededor de notros era tensa, pero se volvió aún más tensa cuando Pá salió de su oficina. Durante algunos minutos estuvimos viéndonos las caras, sin mediar palabra alguna. Pá fue el primero en romper el silencio, preguntado por mi salud y la de mi bebé.  DongHo sujetaba mi mano bajo la mesa, apenas pude responder por alguna razón no quería que YiFan lo supiera, aunque es probable que él, ya este enterado sobre mi embarazo.

 

La situación se estaba alargando demasiado, y no necesitaba eso.  Sin más contemplaciones solté la pregunta, que quería hacerle desde que escuche su discusión con tía Qian.  — ¿Porqué no me dijiste que él era mi padre?

 

Pá tardo un rato en responder, pero lo hizo. Comenzó pidiendo disculpas, a mi primer lugar y a YiFan, por ocultar la verdad.  Pá describió con lujo de detalles, como habíamos terminado todos en esta situación, el porqué de sus acciones.  Las razones de su silencio. Fue bastante sorprendente saber _mi madre_ abandono su vida… _por mí_.

 

Después de escuchar eso, muchas cosas en mi cabeza sobre el comportamiento de _mi madre_ comenzaron tomar sentido, el simple hecho de que por error se refiriese a sí mismo como un hombre y no un doncel. Que sus episodios de sonambulismo, se presentaran de nuevo a causa de estrés.  Mi madre cargaba un gran peso sobre los hombros. Peso que nos terminó lastimando a todos.

 

Pá finalizo sus explicaciones. Seguido de YiFan de quien no tenía certeza alguna de sus palabras, aún más al escuchar parte del relato de _mi madre_.  Desconfianza que se volvió desconcierto, al oír las palabras que salían de su boca. Según sus propias palabras. El termino con ese compromiso y estuvo buscando a mamá, durante los últimos quince años, demasiado tiempo para una explicación.  

 

Viendo su situación y la mía en retrospectiva, las señales de que ellos se conocían estaban allí, las múltiples miradas cargadas de miles de emociones, sus actitudes.  A la vista de todos y aun así oculta.  

 

Mi cabeza era un lío, todos estaban a la espera de una respuesta de mi parte, Pá me veía con tristeza. Antes que lograr emitir palabra alguna, _mi madre_ hablo de nuevo, me pidió regresar a casa. Mamá sé que solo en casa cuando, me fui en un arrebato emocional. Pá quería pasar los meses por venir a mi lado. Rio un poco al decir que por ser su hijo probablemente, más adelante me volvería insoportable, a causa de las hormonas.

 

Pá muchas veces se preguntó cómo le habrán hecho, para aguantarlo. Sabía que se refería a MinSeok-Hyung y a SeHun. No sabía que _mamá_ se había sentido solo, eso me sorprendió, pero era entendible con solo pensar en su situación, soy más que afortunado, por tener el apoyo de todos a mí alrededor. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, se estaba haciendo un hábito molesto, vernos las caras sin alguna palabra de por medio.  YiFan empezó a mirar a _mamá,_ como si trata de decirle algo.

 

      No estaba seguro a donde quería llegar YiFan, por el momento no puedo llamarlo de otra manera. Le deje en claro a ambos que aún no estoy listo para entablar un relación padre e hijo. No es como si de un día para otro, comenzaría a llamarlo _papá_ y seriamos la familia feliz, de un novela romántica. Eso sería mentirnos a nosotros mismos y las mentiras ya nos han lastimado demasiado a todos.

 

La confianza y respeto no nace de un día para otro, y su ausencia ha dejado una gran huella en mi vida. A pesar de no tener la culpa de las circunstancias, YiFan es un desconocido para mí. Incontables ocasiones me pregunte por mi padre, ahora que sé la verdad, solo tengo sentimientos encontrados. Realmente deseo tener una relación padre e hijo con mí… _padre._ Pero no me siento preparado para eso, no ahora.

 

No regresamos a la casa ese sábado,  hicimos  hasta el lunes por la tarde e la siguiente semana. Al menos yo regrese en la tarde, DongHo regreso después del trabajo.  Pá ya estaba en casa probablemente salió temprano de su trabajo, quien al verme me ayudo con mi maleta. Tenía algo de sueño así que subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación y a mi confortable cama.   

 

Desperté un par de horas más tarde, tenía sed.  Baje la escaleras a la cocina, solo quería agua, pero termine escuchando e interrumpiendo un llamada. Lo poco que escuche ya que aún estaba adormilado, era la petición de _mi madre_ a alguna persona. No le di gran importancia. Salí de la habitación arrastrando los pies, solo para sentarme a esperar a DongHo en la sala.

 

Ese tipo de llamadas se volvieron repetir un par de veces, la curiosidad me estaba molestado un poco.  Un par de días más tarde, y con el destino o una simple coincidencia de mi lado. El teléfono de Pá recibió una llamada y quien por qué Pa lo dejo olvidado, en cocina.

 

No quería ser entrometido pero el aparato no dejaba de sonar, solo me acerque para ver quien llamaba con tanta insistencia.  Aunque es difícil de creer, incluso para mí. No fue una sorpresa ver el nombre de YiFan resaltar en la pantalla del teléfono de Pá. Quise hacerme el desentendido, al menos hasta poder hablar con mamá.

 

Era la noche del siguiente sábado, la cena había terminado unos minutos atrás. Estaba ayudando a lavar la vajilla. Estábamos en silencio. — ¿Pá puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 

—Ya la hiciste.

 

—Eso no fue para nada gracioso. —Deje ver un mohín en mi rostro. Pá bromeó antes de contestar.

 

—Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

 

Mientras secaba uno de los platos. — ¿Qué clases de relación, tienen YiFan y tú ahora?

 

La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco pude verlo en su rostro. —Yo... podría decirse que somos amigos.

 

                                                                      

— ¿Amigos?— Pá no parecía seguro de sus palabras y me sentía de la misma manera.

 

—Realmente no lo sé hijo. Por el momento, no podría darte una respuesta clara.

 

 

—Yo creo que el único que no tiene las cosas claras aquí, eres tú. —Terminamos con los platos y nos trasladamos al comedor.

 

 

Dijo antes de tomar asiento. — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Por qué es obvio para todos, o al menos para mí, que YiFan quiere ser más que tu amigo.

 

 

—Es tu padre...

                                                                

 

No le permití continuar —Aun no puedo llamarlo de esa manera, así que será YiFan por el momento.

 

 

—Contigo no se pude, niño cabeza dura.

 

 

—Si lo que sea, no me cambies el tema Choi. Mi... ¡Ah! ¡Es tu culpa! —Por un momento casi dejo que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. —YiFan quiere algo más que una simple amistad. Allá tú, _madre_ , si quieres hacerte él de la vista gorda.

 

 

—Hablas en serio.

 

 

—Sí. Ya que estamos hablando de YiFan y no me corrijas. Mi hija y yo prometemos no interferir, —levante mi mano como forma de demostrar mi juramento.

 

 

El ambiente era serio. Adecuado para el camino que estaba tomando nuestra conversación, solo hasta que DongHo se nos unió en el comedor. — ¡Es niño!

 

Apenas le permití tomar asiento junto a nosotros. Esta discusión comenzó después de la última cita donde la especialista nos habló de del sexo de nuestro bebé.

 

—Cierra la boca, no seas entrometido, y es niña ¡Mi niña! Ya lo veras en la siguiente cita. —DongHo afirmaba que era un niño, por algo que tenía que ver con su familia que sinceramente no le preste atención. —Dejando de lado esa interrupción, Hablo en serio, no voy a interferir, no tengo el derecho cuando yo intente juntarlos, antes.

 

 

Pá se notaba curioso, acerca de mis confesión y no perecía estar siquiera enojado — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

 

 

—Olvidar la documentación en el hotel, pero no funciono, así que deje de intentarlo. En ese momento solo quería hacer de Cupido, no sabía todo lo que se ahora. Yantes de que nuevamente el tema cambie, puedes hacer una grabación para tener constancia ¡No voy a interferir como lo hice con los demás sujetos que intentaron algo contigo!

 

 

Cruzado de brazos, Pa cambio su postura en el asiento que ocupaba. —Admites que detuviste cualquier intento amoroso hacia mi persona.

 

 

      —Lo admito.     

 

No sé, si mamá quería burlarse de mi— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 

 

—Ninguno de esos sujetos me agradaron, —algunos sujetos se acercaban a él, y ninguno me dio buena espina.

 

 

Pá no pudo aguantar más la risa. Para ser sincero, las cosas que hice si fueron graciosas. — ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

 

— ¿Cómo se conocieron YiFan y tú?

 


	12. Capítulo XI: historias del pasado.

**_YiFan_ **

****

_No puedo creer en el disparate que mi padre, me ha metido. Arreglar un compromiso, solo para expandir su riqueza sin pensar en lo que yo deseo. Regrese al país después de una de las pasarelas en la que mi padre y jefe, me había enviado.  Todos los periódicos lo anunciaron en primera plana. Lo primero que me llego a la cabeza fue la imagen de Tao. Tendría que explicarle que no tenía conocimiento de lo sucedido durante mi ausencia en el país.  No era mi culpa el disparate que mi padre estaba orquestando._

_Y sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarreaba mi decisión, me dirigí a casa. Probablemente a esta hora estaría en su despacho. Tuvimos un fuerte cruce de palabras, una gran discusión acalorara. Solo por ser mi padre no tenía derecho a tomar tal decisión. Mi padre que había acumulado una gran fortuna a través de los años, pero eso no da el derecho de imponer su voluntad sobre mi vida._

_No sabría a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo se llevó tal acalorada disputa, que solo termino con mi padre vociferando amenazas sobre desheredarme. Una medida desesperada de su parte. —Si sales por esa puerta olvídate que eres mi hijo y olvídate de mi fortuna YiFan._

_Bien… olvida que alguna vez tuviste un hijo, no voy casarme con esa mujer solo por que a ti te pareció una brillante idea, si tengo que casarme será con la persona que yo elija y sabes que   quizás lo haga en unos años si él lo acepta. — Yendo contra la voluntad de mi padre, salí de su despacho, no permitiría que mi propio padre arruinara mi vida._

_Me encontré con mi madre, al final de las escaleras que da las  habitaciones, de brazos cruzados. Me iría de esa casa y de sus vidas, si ese era el precio a pagar por mi libertad. —Ya tomaste tu decisión._

_—No voy a ceder a sus disparates._

_—Toma. No comprendo cómo tu padre pude ser un cabeza dura, ahora se de quien lo heredaste,  pero de alguna manera esperaba que esto sucediera, —mi madre, me dio un juego de llaves. —Esta propiedad, está ubicada en el centro de Hong-Kong, perteneció a tu abuelo. Ahora es tuya, con una condición. Llévate a ZiTao contigo ¿de acuerdo?_

_Estaba sorprendido con las palabras de mi madre. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_—Acabas de corroborarlo hijo, además, ustedes no han sido la definición de discreción si m e lo preguntas._

_—Madre, yo..._

_—Prométeme que te llevaras a ZiTao contigo. La situación con tu padre puede suscitar malos entendidos. No lo permitas. Se que Huang haría un escando si se entera lo que hay entre ustedes.   Ahora vete, sin el consentimiento de tu padre libere tu cuenta bancaria, transferí algo de dinero. Demuéstrale a ese viejo cascarrabias, que tomaste la mejor decisión. —Me fui de la casa de mis padres, sin más que el juego de llaves, mi teléfono y mi documentación._

_Pero las_ _acciones de mi padre, tuvieron sus consecuencias. ZiTao desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, sin permitirme hablar con él. He estado buscándolo los últimos dos meses_ _y me_ _encontré con su hermana una tarde. La tome del brazo en justo momento que en que tuve la oportunidad, no le permitiría una más de sus evasivas. —Por favor Qian, dime dónde esta ZiTao._

_—Para de fastidiarme, no sé nada sobre mi hermano. Él decidió irse, ha de tener sus razones. Y_ _si_ _quieres saber,  tú eres el causante de su partida, —aparto mi mano de su brazo e intento alejarse._

_—No sé de qué hablas, Qian. Pero de algo estoy seguro, tú sabes_ _donde esta._

_—No tengo información alguna del paradero de mi hermano, y si lo supiera no te lo diría. Además, no entiendo tu interés, vas casarte, ZiTao no debería importarte ahora. —Qian me dio esa mirada fría, nunca antes había visto en ella._

_— ¡No voy a casarme!_

_—No voy a creer en tus palabras YiFan,_ _no tienen valor para mí así que_ _olvídate de mi hermano, tal como mi padre lo hizo._ _—No volví a tener una conversación con ella, fui imposible. Además, el investigador privado no ha sido de gran ayuda, la única información que logro, fue en el aeropuerto, pero solo fue un callejón sin salida._

_He estado yendo y viendo de Hong-Kong, desde hace_ _seis_ _años, ya no hay remota posibilidad de encontrar a Tao dentro de país. Qian, ha sido un callejón sin salida.  He gastado una gran suma de dinero buscando en todos los rincones del país, pero simplemente no hay rastro alguno.  Su padre tal y como lo dijo Qian, simplemente se olvidó de su existencia, ni siquiera se dignó a hacer un informe por su desaparición. En cuanto a mi búsqueda no ha sido favorable._

_He intentado continuar con mi vida, mi padre me alejo de su compañía tuve que empezar de cero, en otra compañía de modelaje. Que en los últimos años me ha dejado buenas ganancias. Permitiendo seguir por mi cuenta, con mi propio negocio._

_Las cosas no han sido fáciles pero he podido sobreponerme.  Desde hace un par de meses Amber, una colega que conocí en un viaje por trabajo a Seúl,_ _cuatro_ _años atrás, mientras ella hallaba su camino en la vida. Ha estado insistiendo, en salga con algunas personas, había podido esquivar el tema por un tiempo, pero ella tiene un punto a su favor. Cabe la posibilidad que «ZiTao se haya olvidado de mí»._

_Siguiendo los sabios concejos de mi madre y la audacia de Amber, llegamos a tener un_ _a_ _sucursal, fuera del país. Llegar a Seúl, y competir fuera de mi ambiente resulto ser un gran esfuerzo. Pero logramos la aceptación. Aún manteniendo la búsqueda a pesar de las negativas, de mis allegados y el inicio de la dudas de mi madre, estaba socavando mis esperanzas._ _ocho_ _años sin saber de su paradero. Ni sus razones. Las negativas de su hermana y un sin fin de relaciones sin futuro._

_He mantenido en mi cabeza cada recuerdo que nos une. Pero tal vez sea el momento de continuar.  Esas palabras se expresan tan fácil, pero que difícil es volverlas acciones. Mi vida amorosa ha sido un desastre en caída libre._ _Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he decidido rendirme. Mi madre lo hizo, perdió sus esperanzas encontrar a ZiTao, y yo he llegado a mismo destino. He llegado a la simple conclusión, si no he podido encontrarlo durante todo este tiempo. Las posibilidades de encontrarlo después son cada vez menos._

_Enterrar su recuerdo y dejar nuestras vivencias como eso un mero recuerdo. Pasar la página y dejar abierta la posibilidad de rehacer mi vida.   Es hora de olvidar a ZiTao._

_Estaba en mi oficina, en dos semanas se iniciaran las audiciones en Jeju, la nueva cede.  Idea de mi madre, para capturar nuevos talentos. En las calles de esta ciudad esta lo siguiente generación que se apoderara de las pasarelas, que será la imagen de marcas de renombre._

 

[…]

**_Tao_ **

 

Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido, realmente no esperaba que mi hijo expusiera esa incógnita. — ¿Cómo nos conocimos?      

     

— Sí.

 

—Bien. Fue en una comida en casa ZhouMi, el esposo de Qian. —Respondí con simpleza. 

 

MinKi  dejó ver su descontento. — ¡Oh, vamos quiero detalles!

_Las vacaciones habían llegado, era sábado y la mañana estaba por llegar su fin, estaba en mi habitación. Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad nuevamente, y Qian salió desde temprano. No había nada en la tele. Jia, se había mudado del país unas semanas atrás así que no tenía con quien escaparme de la casa_.

 

_Estaba dejando que el sueño se apoderara de mi cuando Qian entro de forma brusca a mi habitación. —Quítate el pijama, saldremos TaoZi._

_Abrí los ojos si entender del todo lo que había dicho mi hermana al no tener respuestas, me saco de la cama, sin decir más. Qian quería que la acompañase.  Realmente no quera salir pero ir en contra de la voluntad de Huang Qian, no era la mejor de mis opciones._

_Salimos de casa, con destino a la casa de su ZhouMi, su prometido. Llegamos a casa de ZhouMi y para mi sorpresa no era una comida familiar como había imaginado. Qian solo quería sacarme de casa, y que despejara un poco la cabeza. En casa de ZhouMi, estaban algunos sus amigos, al igual que los de Qian._

_Me sentía incómodo. Yo no era precisamente el alma de las fiestas y era reservado incluso con_ _«_ _mis amigos_ _»_ _, a los que es título les queda grande. Jia era con quien más hablaba y ahora estaba en la comida, rodeado de universitario y/o empresarios jóvenes siendo un hoyo negro._

_Qian en algún momento se dio cuento de ello. Sino cómo explicaría, que ella se acercara a mí, para arrastrarme con ella y presentarme a todo sus amigos. —Tao, quiero que conozcas a alguien. YiFan, él es ZiTao mi hermano menor. Wu YiFan, es el hijo de uno de los socios de nuestro padre._

_—_ _Es un placer conocerte, ZiTao._

_Respondí al saludo de forma cortes. Después de eso no dejamos de mirarnos de reojo, el amigo de mi hermana parecía agradable._

_Un par de noches más tarde después de la cena, Qian entro a mi habitación, sin pedir permiso. Mi hermana se abalanzo sobre la cama, iniciando una guerra de cosquillas. —Sabes me encontré con un amigo hoy, mientras daba un paseo con ZhouMi._

_— ¿En serio?_

_Qian se acomodó sobre la cama— Sip, y pregunto por ti._

_— ¿Por mí? Qian, apenas conozco a tus amigos, por que alguno de ellos preguntaría por mí._

_Ella tenía esa sonrisa nerviosa, como si no estuviese segura de haber hecho algo incorrecto.  —Veras, la comida a la que me acompañaste solo era un excusa para que salieras de casa. Solo quería que conocieras a otras personas, Jia se mudó. Solo quería buscarte un nuevo amigo._

_— ¿Entre tus amigos? — Dije al no estar muy feliz por lo que había hecho._

_—Si y funciono, eso creo. Le agradas a YiFan._

_— ¿Wu YiFan? —No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de alguna manera me sentía feliz._

 

_La siguiente ocasión en la que me encontré con YiFan, fue en casa de sus padres, mi familia fue invitada a una cena. Para celebrar algo o alguien no estaba muy interesado en los motivos de la festividad. Estaba aburrido y mi padre antes de salir de casa me había prohíbo usar mi teléfono. Solo era el hoyo negro de siempre, hasta que YiFan se acercó.  Al principio de la conversación fue algo lenta, pero hizo más grata, mi estancia en ese lugar._

_— ¿Estas libre el fin de semana?_

_—Creo que sí, pero todo depende de la agenda de trabajo de mi padre. —Respondí,  mi voz fue casi un susurro y eso fue vergonzoso._

_—No entiendo._

_—Si papá no se encuentra en la ciudad por trabajo, mi madre me permite salir. De lo contrario debo permanecer en casa y solo puedo salir cuando sea necesario o en compañía de mi hermana. Mi padre es bastante estricto. —El probablemente se burlaría de mí a mis espaldas._

_—Supongo que debo esperar. Guarda mi número, será más fácil de esa manera._

_—Está bien. —Desde esa noche encasa de sus padres, nos volvimos cercanos de alguna manera._

_Comenzamos a salir juntos a todos lados, salí de casa sin consentimiento alguno, más veces de las que nana Fei logro contar. YiFan pasó de ser un conocido a alguien en quien podía confiar, incluso más. Los momentos a solas, las cosas se tornaban diferentes con él, la atracción entre nosotros era palpable. Roces de manos, miradas indiscretas. Un beso fugaz antes de darle un título real a nuestra relación, al menos para nosotros._

_Pues no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, debíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, tuve que convencerlo y YiFan aceptó a regañadientes. Él quería que todos lo supieran, pero no era una opción para nosotros por el momento. Pero mantenerse callado es difícil, y aunque durante un tiempo logre mantenerme en silencio, tuve que contarle a Fei, mi nana, y Qian. Mi hermana se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo tomo mal, creo que le parecía divertido todo el tema del romance secreto._

_Qian se volvió mi cómplice, cubriéndome, incluso cuando papá regresaba a casa antes de lo previsto. Ella fue quien encubrió el fin de semana que no llegue a casa. Se suponía que viajaríamos con sus amigos. Pero después de muchos planes solo estábamos YiFan y yo, solos._

_De un beso inocente, seguido de muchos más apasionados. No había pétalos de flores, ni velas, no era la escena perfecta descrita en una novela romántica, donde los protagonistas demuestran su amor a través de la pasión._ _Las carisias y los roces no cesaron, cuerpos perlados en sudor, cubriendo cada centímetro de nuestras pieles, con manos desesperadas y deseosas.  Mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo ser._ _La habitación, se llenó de gruñidos, maldiciones y palabras inteligibles. Frases de amor incompletas dejadas a la deriva al finalizar la tarde_ _._


	13. Capítulo XII: ¿Zapatitos rosas o azules?

**_DongHo_ **

****

Era la hora del almuerzo, y me reuniría con MinKi  y SeungKwan en la cafetería. Llegue primero a la mesa al estar mi salón de clases más cerca, tomé asiento y saque mi caja de almuerzo, hecha por el señor Choi, una para cada uno. Tenía tanta hambre que no los espere. MinKi  y SeungKwan llegaron unos minutos más tarde, ellos hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia, mientas yo solo ingería mis alimentos. Realmente no tenía interés en su conversación, al menos hasta que SeungKwan incluyo a mi bebé en la charla.

 

—Pregunta, ¿ustedes saben cómo cambiar un pañal?  —MinKi  y yo intercambiamos miradas, sin darle una respuesta a nuestro amigo. — ¿Siquiera saben cambiar un pañal?

 

Volví a mirar a MinKi  en busca de ayuda, cosa que impaciento SeungKwan. —Serán par de tontos ¿Qué esperan para aprender tan necesaria información? ¿Qué el bebé nazca y les orine en la cara?  Por cierto, si eso llegara a pasar, debes grabar a DongHo en el acto.

 

— ¡Oye! 

 

Muchas cosas han pasado en tan poco tiempo, que MinKi  y olvidamos algunas cosas por completo. Y ese pequeño detalles era una de ellas.

 

—Hablando de su bebé ¿ya saben que será?

 

MinKi  estaba empezando a irritarse, eso como parte de sus cambios de humor. —Ahora no voy decírtelo. Me llamaste inútil.

 

— ¡Oh!, vamos MinKi, aquí todos somos inútiles. Tontos e inútiles adolescentes llenos de hormonas alborotadas, que creemos que nos ganamos el mundo y no es así. —Los más cercanos a la mesa nos observaron con desdén. SeungKwan solo giro sus ojos. — ¿Y bien me dirán lo que quiero saber? —SeungKwan nos miró a ambos, solo para cambiar el tema. — ¿Es niño, niña o un mono?

 

—Voy a ignorar el hecho de que me insultaste y llamaste primate, a mi bebé. —MinKi  exclamo luego de un largo suspiro.

 

— ¡Dilo ya!   

 

MinKi  me sonrió de esa manera en la que simplemente tramaba algo. Deje de comer ese instante sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Era evidente lo que planeaba. —DongHo podrías decirle a SeungKwan, lo que nos dijo la especialista ayer.

 

—Es niña. —Dije en voz baja.

 

MinKi  Mostro aún más su sonrisa. —DongHo habla más alto, creo que SeungKwan no te escucho.

 

—La especialista nos aseguró en que es una niña.

 

—Así que al final de cuentas, tú tenías razón. —SeungKwan dijo dirigiéndose a MinKi  y una vez más pasando desapercibido en su conversación. Mientras, yo volví a prestarle atención a mi almuerzo que había sido abandonado.

 

Viendo los últimos meses en retrospectiva, fue bastante sorpresivo para mí saber que seré padre, siendo tan joven. Mentiría si dijese que ya no tenía miedo, es decir, aún soy un adolescente, no he terminado la escuela, no estoy seguro de cómo cambiar un pañal, _¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidar de ella?_

 

Y eso es algo muy desalentador para mí. Tal vez parezca que MinKi  y yo somos solo dos tontos despreocupados, a quienes tienen la suerte de su lado y todo les sale bien, pero eso está lejos de la realidad. Si bien, es cierto que nuestros padres nos brindan su apoyo y somos afortunados por eso. Pero eso no le resta importancia a las preocupaciones que pueda albergar en mi cabeza y esas son solo las mías.

 

MinKi  no solo tiene que lidiar con todo lo anterior, además; con cambios de humor, el aumento de peso del cual se queja y por si fuera poco el hecho de que su padre entro reciénteme a su vida de forma sorpresiva y haya sido un golpe para él. Y se niega con fervor a no demostrarlo abiertamente, sé que le afecta de alguna manera. 

 

Pude ver que tan afectado estaba, unos días después de la visita con la doctora,   al llegar a casa del señor Choi después del trabajo; me encontré con una situación bastante incomoda. MinKi   _su_ _madre_ , su padre y la gran tención como cuarto miembro en su conversación.  La cual no era de mi incumbencia. Yo no quería ser entrometido, les salude y me fui a nuestra habitación. Mi presencia allí no era necesaria.   

 

Me quede dormido así que no supe cuánto tiempo duro su plática o al menos lo estuve hasta que MinKi  entro a la habitación, traía consigo un elefante de peluche. MinKi  tomo asiento al borde de la cama, abrazando al muñeco de peluche mientras suspiraba.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

—Creí que estabas descansando. —Dijo al girar su cabeza en mi dirección.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar?—Me arrastre sobre la cama hasta llegar a su lado. Él No parecía muy feliz.

 

—Quiero un abrazo.

 

Hice lo que me pidió, MinKi  demandaba muchos abrazos últimamente. Y si no lo hacia probablemente se molestaría conmigo… otra vez. — ¿Sucedido algo?

 

—Lo viste ¿no? Él se apareció sin avisar. —MinKi  suspiro una vez más. —Tuvimos una muy larga conversación. Ahora creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo, y tendremos que ir a terapia familiar. —Él soltó una ligera carcajada.

 

—Ellos se reunirán el viernes, aunque creo que YiFan tiene segundas intenciones, pero no me hagas caso. —MinKi  empezó a jugar con el animal de felpa.   

 

— ¿Qué hay del elefante?

 

—YiFan lo trajo para ella, nadie le dijo que voy a tendremos una niña dentro de poco, así que trajo esto. Le comprare un lindo moño y será un bonito regalo.

 

—Sabes Mango, aún le hemos dado un nombre. Es ella o bebé.

 

—Sip, de hecho SeungKwan y yo hicimos una lista nombres. No eres muy bueno para eso. —Dijo rindiendo un poco.

 

MinKi  se levantó de la cama y dejo al elefante en mis manos. Busco su teléfono y regreso a mi lado, deslizo sus dedos sobre la pantalla, navegado entre las aplicaciones, hasta encontrar la lista que él y SeungKwan habían hecho. Nombres como, Yoo Ara, YoonJo, JinAh[8] como la modelo a la que MinKi  admira. Aunque MinAh o YooJin[9]me gustan más, sin olvidar JiYoung y Rebekha. _ **[** 10]_ _¿Cómo suena eso exactamente?_

 […]

**YiFan**

****

_Estancada_ , esa es la única manera que describir mi vida en el último mes. Que solo ha dejado a la frustración como mi única compañera. Un largo mes había dejado su huella, tiempo en el que nada había cambiado con relación a MinKi. La débil relación que pudo haberse creado con él, al conocernos hundiéndose en el limbo.

 

 Una situación que escapaba de mi control y no estaba muy contento con eso. Razón más que suficiente para mí, por la que me deje llevar y permití que mi impulsividad tomara por completo las riendas de la situación. Simplemente tome las llaves de mi auto y ese muñeco de felpa que no recuerdo haber comprado y salí de mi departamento lleno de seguridad.    

 

 _Seguridad_ que se desvaneció en el momento en que ZiTao me dejo entrar en su casa. La tensión entre nosotros era palpable, tanto que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. No había estado en una situación similar desde que me había distanciado de mi padre. No tuve otra opción que entregarle el elefante de felpa a ZiTao y que se lo diera a MinKi.

 

Estábamos en la sala de estar ocupando los sofás, mirándonos unos a otros en silencio, durante lo que pareció un largo rato. Simplemente interrumpido por la llegada de ese muchacho que siempre acompañaba a MinKi, de quien no recuerdo su nombre o haberlo escuchado. Y aunque tenía curiosidad por su presencia en esta casa, ese no era el motivo para estar allí. Quería una resolución para esto y no me iría de allí sin estar satisfecho **.**

 

—Bien entiendo porque estás aquí, y he de admitir que estuve evitando esto a propósito, pero tengo mis razones. —MinKi  suspiro, se notaba tenso. —Ya se los dije y lo repito, aun no estoy listo y no tengo cabeza para eso ahora ¿De acuerdo?

 

Al escucharlo la sensación de haber cometido un error me embargo, haciendo que dudara sobre mis acciones. Mi...

 

...hijo había sido claro desde el principio, al igual que ahora.  No obstante, yo conscientemente habría ignorado ese hecho. Enfrascado en mis propias necesidades, dándole prioridad y dejando de lado lo que él pensaba y sentía. En pocas palabras ignorándolo.

_¿Pero cuál debió ser mi reacción?,_    un par de meses atrás no sabía de su existencia, ignoraba que un chiquillo de quince años en algún lugar ajeno a mí, había crecido sin su padre.  Un jovencito que me ve como un desconocido, porque eso lo que soy, un desconocido y no lo culpo,   no hay culpables en esta situación en las que estamos metidos. Es decir, ninguno de nosotros pidió ser parte de esto, suscitado gracias a las circunstancias que las generaron y sin tener  una salida.

 

No obstante, y por su comportamiento durante toda la conversación. ZiTao no dio la respuesta al hablar finalmente. No sabría decir que habrá cruzado por su cabeza durante ese lapsus, en el que MinKi  y yo solo hablamos, sin embargo, su sugerencia al ser discutida por todos, era la mejor opción. Sesiones de terapia familiar, después del nacimiento del bebé de MinKi.

 

Finalmente la noche del viernes había llegado, misma en la que me encontraría con ZiTao. Poco antes de regresar casa acorde con él, una pequeña reunión solo nosotros, con la excusa, que aún había algunas cosa que hablar entre nosotros .Pero mi única intención era pasar tiempo a solas con él. Tenía la certeza de que ZiTao, aún mantenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí. 

 

Se podría decir que tuve mi forma de comprobarlo, de la misma manera que dio pie a la reunión de esta noche. Si JongDae, el camarero de quien escuche su nombre del mismo ZiTao, no hubiese entrado a la oficina, sin anunciarse es muy probable que esa tarde hubiese perdido mi autocontrol. Algo por demás, inadecuado teniendo en cuenta donde estábamos. En definitiva, es probable que JongDae me haya ayudado, sin saberlo esa tarde.

 

Pase por ZiTao a su casa en mi vehículo, no sin antes llamar al señor Kim, mi chofer. Solo quería prevenir cualquier acontecimiento, solo tendría que llamarle y él conduciría de regreso.

 

Lleve a ZiTao a un restaurante, tuvimos una conversación incomoda al principio pero poco a poco se volvió placentera, cosas triviales en su mayoría, algunos recuerdos y una pequeña anécdota que incluía a mi madre. Acompañadas de algunas copas de vino. Sin embargo, ZiTao estaba ingiriendo el contenido de su copa demasiado rápido.

 

Llame al señor Kim para que nos buscara, realmente ninguno de nosotros estaba en condiciones para conducir, especialmente ZiTao quien no estaba en su cinco sentidos. Se había pasado de copas durante la velada. Y no me había quedado atrás.

 

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—Le dije una vez dentro del vehículo.

 

—No. probablemente ellos ya habrán llegado a casa y no quiero que me vean en estas condiciones.

 

— ¿No estaban en casa?—Pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

 

—Tenían una cena con los padres de DongHo, por la bebé. —Tenía su brazo derecho cubriendo su rostro. — ¿Podemos dar unas vueltas mientras me calmo un poco?

 

Le indique al señor Kim, que avanzara, pero no para dar vueltas en la ciudad hasta que ZiTao se le bajaran los tragos. El recorrido a mi departamento fue silencioso y ZiTao no opuso resistencia alguna al ser conducido hasta el sofá de mi sala.

 

Tomé asiento junto a él y tan pronto lo hice cambio su postura sobre el sillón. Simplemente dejo salir sus pensamientos en voz alta, preguntar sobre mi vida privada, sin permitir que le diera una respuesta de parte, el solo hablaba pero no era molestia para mí. 

 

Pero que hablara de ese sujeto. _SeHun_ , y con tanta facilidad me revelara que estuvo en una relación con él, me irrito bastante. Si bien es cierto que no tengo derecho a recriminarle nada, pues de misma manera que él, hice el intento de empezar otra relación, pero sin un buen resultado.

 

—…Solo porque no pude sacar de mi cabeza a cierta persona.

 

Probablemente el alcohol en su sistema, y en el mío estaba haciendo estragos, porque empezamos a reír ante lo dicho por mí, y gracias eso nos habíamos relajado un poco. Sin la incómoda atmosfera al principio de la cena, sin presiones, sin las impenetrable barrera que ZiTao había impuesto entre nosotros para protegerse.

 

Cerré mis ojos por un momento recostando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de sofá, relajando un poco más mi cuerpo.   Sentí peso extra posarse sobre mí. Sus labios sobre los míos mis manos rodeando si torso, sus brazos alrededor de cuello. Deslice mi legua sobre sus labios y sería tonto de mi parte, decir que no le correspondí. ZiTao abrió la boca cuando hice presión con mi lengua contra la costura entre sus suyos, probando y explorando su boca. La falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos.  ZiTao recargo su rostro sobre mi hombro.

 

—No eres el único en esa situación. —Dijo muy cerca de mi oído.

 

No dije nada permitiendo que el silencio reinara por corto tiempo. Pero había algo que tenía atorado en mi garganta durante mucho tiempo aun en mi posición, lo deje salir. —Te amo, no te lo dije en el pasado. No tuve la oportunidad...

 

ZiTao levanto su cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, intuyendo que fue debido a mis palabras, posó sus manos sobre mi rostro y junto una vez más nuestros labios cortando mis palabras.  Un beso profundo, lento, lleno de pasión.   Un sorpresivo _Te amo_ salió de sus finos labios, cuando nos separamos luego del beso. Una corta conversación más tarde ZiTao y yo estábamos en una relación y lo tenía atacando mi cuello, repartiendo besos por toda la piel visible.

 

A tumbos llegamos a la habitación, dejando en el olvido el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, una vez que atravesamos la puerta. Su camisa era un estorbo, y rápidamente quedo esparcida en alguna parte de la habitación. Lo puse en la cama besé cada parte con la cual me encontraba y vi cómo se retorcía de placer. Él no se quedó atrás en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad mi camisa tuvo el mismo destino que la suya.

 

Decidí que ya era suficiente juego y saqué mis pantalones junto con el resto de su ropa. Caminé hacia el armario, saqué el lubricante y el paquete de preservativos, regresé a la fascinante persona que estaba en la cama. Dejando la caja de condones sobre la mesa de noche.

 

Tome el lubricante para esparcir en mis dedos, extendí mis dedos y froté ese determinado lugar. Finalmente, después de que él estaba lo suficientemente dilatado. Empecé a empujarme perdía de esto. Estaba tan apretado. Estaba finalmente completamente dentro de él, esperé por él y me dijo débilmente que me moviera. No me detendría. Con todas mis fuerzas, empecé a golpear. Los sonidos de choque de piel contra piel eran muy fuertes. ZiTao era un desastre. Sus gemidos eran fuertes.

 

Me retiré un poco y empujé. Él jadeó y yo continué embistiéndolo lento, aun esperando por su confirmación de ir más rápido. Seguí haciéndolo hasta que lo escuché, un silencioso, pero fuerte gemido que salió de Tao. Traté de enfocarme en ese punto.

 

El sonido de su voz había cambiado y sonaba más necesitado. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. El placer incrementó al igual que los gemidos ZiTao. Movía sus caderas, tratando de ir al mismo ritmo que mis embestidas. Apreté sus piernas y aumenté la velocidad, haciendo que la cama se moviera con cada arremetida. Se veía impresionante, con cada empujón dejaba salir un gemido, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Gimió mi nombre en alto.

 

Sus músculos se estaban contrayendo, dándome más placer que antes. Tao estaba siendo más ruidoso y sabía que él estaba por terminar pronto. Masturbé su miembro, unos minutos después, su orgasmo salió por este, causando que manchara mi mano. Lo embestí lo más rápido que pude y pronto también me uní a ZiTao en el éxtasis. Después de unos minutos de esperar a que mi respiración se normalizara, me retiré. Tiré de la sábana blanca, cubriéndonos.

 

—YiFan olvidamos algo. —Su voz salió suave y calmada, mientras señalaba la caja de condones había dejado sobre la mesa de noche. Definidamente había olvidado algo.

 

—Lo solucionaremos en la mañana.

 

La mañana del día sábado había llegado. ZiTao aun recostado junto a mí, durmiendo tranquilamente.  Al menos hasta que abrió los ojos y pregunto sobre la hora,   se levantó asustado y cayó de la cama, enredado en las sabanas preocupado por el par de adolescentes solos en su casa. Aunque no me agrada la idea ellos ya habían metido la pata, y no había vuelta atrás.

 

Salimos de mi departamento con dirección a su casa. Luego de una ducha rápida por separado, —porque me echaron de mi propio cuarto de baño. —ZiTao estaba tan apresurado por llegar a su casa que ni siquiera acepto mi oferta para desayunar, en cambio yo con gusto lo haría en su vivienda, cosa que realmente no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

 

Llegamos a casa de ZiTao y todo estaba en completo silencio y en orden a simple vista. Fui enviado al comedor y abandonado allí mientras ZiTao se iba a su habitación por un cambio de ropa. Regreso unos minutos más tarde acompañado de ese niño, _DongHo_ sino mal recuerdo, quien me saludo y luego siguió a Tao a la cocina.

 

Estaba distraído, cuando MinKi  entro al comedor dándome un susto. Pasó a mi lado y siguió su camino a la cocina, poco después regreso y tomo asiento frente a mí en una de las sillas vacía de comedor, traía consigo un vaso de jugo. Nos observamos durante un rato antes que dejara el vaso de sumo a un lado.

 

—Trata que la próxima vez que tengan una noche par ustedes, no dejarle tantas marcas  visibles. Puedo fingir que no las vi, pero de seguro lo van a molestar el lunes en el trabajo. Al menos JongDae lo hará.

 

  


8]Yoo Ara, cantante y actriz ex miembro de Hello Venus. YoonJo, cantante ex miembro de Hello Venus. JinAh (Nana) cantante, Modelo, Bailarina y Actriz, miembro de AfterSchool y Orange Caramel.

 

[9]MinAh modelo, bailarina y actriz, miembro de  Girl’sDay. YooJin (UEE) Actriz, Cantante, y Modelo,  exmiembro de  AfterSchool.

 

[10]JiYoung (Park KaHi (Park Ga Hee)), Cantante, compositora, coreógrafa, modelo, bailarina y actriz, ex miembro de After School.  Rebekha (Bekah (Becca/Beka)), Cantante, Rapera, Compositora, ex miembro de AfterSchool.

 


	14. Capítulo XIII: Un berrinche.

**_Tao_ **

—Tao despierta… ZiTao despierta.

 

Di un pequeño brinco sobre mi silla, me desperté asustado. Era la tercera vez en la semana que me quedaba dormido en el trabajo, y al igual que las veces anteriores, MinSeok había tenido que despertarme. Algo realmente vergonzoso.

 

—JongDae y yo acabamos de cerrar, ya es hora de ir a casa y realmente quiero que Lu Han me dé un masaje en los pies. Pero antes quiero hablar contigo.

 

—Sí, claro adelante.

 

JongDae entro hizo acto de presencia en la oficina, camino hacia mi escritorio dejando una bolsa de plástico de la farmacia más cercana a la cafetería, sobre el mismo. Dejando de lado mi curiosidad por un momento. —Tao, realmente JongDae y yo queremos hablar contigo. Él y yo tenemos cierta sospecha, sobre cómo te has sentido últimamente, las náuseas, el cansancio y esas cosas ya sabes... Lo que intento decir es que YiFan y tu están juntos ahora y...

 

—Lo que MinSeok está intentado decirte es que creemos que estas preñado.

 

— ¡JongDae! —Hyung grito.

 

— ¡Qué! No he dicho algo malo, obviamente Tao y su novio con exceso de altura, son sexualmente activos, las marcas en su cuello son la prueba de ello ¿No? —Mi cara se puso roja al escuchar a JongDae hablar y me sentí  desplazado porque hablaba como si no estuviese allí. —Un bebé es una posibilidad, además, MinSeok estabas tardando demasiado el soltarlo, ahora podemos terminar con esto e irnos tengo cosas que hacer.

 

MinSeok negó con su cabeza. —Deja de molestar a Tao, JongDae.

 

—Al mal paso darle prisa. Hazte la dichosa prueba y termínenos con las dudas.

 

Tome la bolsa y salí de la oficina, seguido de MinSeok y JongDae. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo JongDae tenía razón. YiFan y yo llevábamos saliendo un tiempo y también era cierto que había intimidad entre nosotros, la posibilidad que JongDae planteaba no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Los síntomas estaban allí.

 

Después de un par de vasos de agua, una visita al baño y los minutos más largos, y angustiantes que había tenía que esperar últimamente. Tenía una respuesta. «Positivo»

 

No sabía que pensar, y por un momento vi a mi yo de dieciséis años, en casa de mis padres, en la habitación que alguna vez ocupe, bajo las normas estrictas de mi padre, lleno de incertidumbre, permitiendo que los demás tomaras las decisiones por mí. Huyendo de todos para protegernos de las repercusiones. Sin embargo, mi situación era distinta ahora. No debía temer más por mi padre, deje de importarle cuando escape, mi hermana ya no tenía poder sobre mis decisiones y ya no tenía la necesidad de huir.

 

Durante el corto tiempo que estuve dentro del baño, me quede en silencio observando el test. Manteniendo en espera a MinSeok y a JongDae. Salí del baño y todavía sin decir nada regrese a mi oficina.

 

— ¿Y bien?

 

Tome asiento y fue allí cundo logre emitir palabras. —Es positivo —agache mi cabeza cubriéndolas con mis manos. — ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?

 

—Decirle a tu novio, que la cigüeña los visitara pronto. Por cierto, lleva un largo rato esperando afuera. —JongDae soltó tranquilamente.

 

— ¡Qué!

 

—Su auto está aparcado afuera.

 

Me petrifique sobre la silla, JongDae tranquilamente consumía una barra de chocolate, que no sé de donde saco, mientras MinSeok lo miraba negando con su cabeza una vez más.

 

—Calmémonos un poco ¿Si?

 

—Se fue. —Soltó JongDae, quien en algún momento había salido de la oficina, sin que le prestara la menor atención.

 

El timbre de mi teléfono resonó en la habitación, era un mensaje de texto de YiFan, él había estado esperando por mí fuera de la cafetería, pero por asuntos de trabajo, era su deber retirarse. Siendo sincero era un alivio que YiFan se fuera, aún no estaba seguro ni listo para hablar con él.

 

—Cálmate Tao, YiFan se fue y estas pruebas fallan. Lo mejor será que mañana veas a la doctora, te asegures que lo que indica el test es cierto. Según sea el resultado JongDae y yo te ayudaremos ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Sí.

 

—Bien, ahora mantente calmado, no es algo de que debamos preocuparnos. Podemos irnos a casa y descansar. JongDae de seguro vera a su novio el millonario. —MinSeok dijo eso ultimo solo para molestar a JongDae.

 

— ¡Oye! No lo veré, JoonMyeon esta ocupado en el trabajo hoy…

 

Regrese casa con las palabras de MinSeok rondando en mi cabeza. Debía tomar las cosas con calma, tener la certeza sobre mi situación, ante de actuar. Me fui a la cama esa noche, ignorado la pequeña sensación de miedo y en la mañana de día siguiente, seguí mi rutina diaria.

 

Fui al centro médico, haciendo caso a las palabras de MinSeok. En el hospital confirmaron lo que la prueba de farmacia indicaba. Estaba efectivamente embarazo. Salí del hospital con una sonrisa boba dibujada en mi rostro y algo de aprensión. Ya había afrontado esto solo, y yendo en contra de ese pequeño destello de miedo que anidaba en mi interior, quería creer que las cosas serían diferentes.

 

Llegue al café a media mañana. MinSeok estaba ansioso por saber el resultado, ni bien entre a la oficina él siguió mis pasos. — ¿Y bien?

 

—Esa prueba es bastante certera.

 

—Yo no compro basura. —JongDae irrumpió en la oficina. —Por cierto me debes dinero por la prueba.

 

—Te lo pagare, no te preocupes. —Solté entre risas.

 

Estando en la oficina, en esa pequeña reunión improvisada, nosotros tres. MinSeok hablo. — ¿Qué harás ahora?

 

—Tengo que decírselo a YiFan, pero no sé cómo.

 

—Me parece sorprendente que digas eso. —Dijo MinSeok.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Es decir, MinKi  y tu son bastante creativos para dar noticias, no me sorprendería que te pintaras el abdomen  y luego se lo mostraras a YiFan, ¿MinKi  no hizo algo parecido, contigo y tú hermana?

 

Nos quedamos viendo unos a otros por un par de minutos, la idea de MinSeok no era tan descabellada. Eso creo.  —Llamaré a Lu Han, él conoce a alguien que trabaja con pintura corporal.

 

—Tal padre, tal hijo. Después se preguntas e donde salió MinKi.

 

Luego de esa conversación en la oficina, seguir las instrucciones de MinSeok y dejar que JungSoo se quedara con los chicos, YiFan fue a buscarme en casa, había elegido el restaurante perfecto para esto. Tuvimos una conversación placentera, e ignorando la pregunta de YiFan acerca de mi negativa a las bebidas alcohólicas de la carta.

 

El momento antes de postre, decidí que era hora de la noticia, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a YiFan. —YiFan... yo... —Tome una bocanada de aire. —YiFan alguien quiere saludarte.

 

Una interrogante dibujada en su rostro antes de que me levantara la camisa, dejando ver mi abdomen pintado y el mensaje que el mismo MinSeok le había indicado al amigo de Lu Han.

 

YiFan abandono su asiento, solo para perder la conciencia segundos más tarde. YiFan de la impresión se desmayó. El camarero, tuvo que ayudarme a auxiliarlo. Fue algo vergonzoso y gracioso a la vez.

 

— ¿Estas Bien? —YiFan había reaccionado y ni bien tuvo conciencia tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Llegue a casa después del trabajo unos días más tarde,  acompañado de YiFan. Ambos le daríamos la noticia a MinKi, nos sentamos en la sala. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una situación similar, pero sin la tensa atmosfera entre YiFan y MinKi. Claro está, vernos unos a otros en silencio, sí que me era familiar.

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algún motivo para que el cual él deba estar presente? —YiFan y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. —Hablen, me están asustado. —Mi corazón palpitaba, rápidamente y las palabras por alguna razón no salían de mi boca, estaban atoradas en mi garganta. —Digan algo, no entiendo que puede ser tan importante, no mataron a una persona o Pá va tener un bebé...

 

—Sobre eso... hijo... yo...

 

MinKi  abandono su asiento, claramente molesto. — ¡No! Tú no puedes tener un bebé al mismo tiempo que yo, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Su tío o tía, va a ser menor que MinAh! ¡Agh!

 

MinKi  desvió su atención hacia YiFan. —Y tú ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Pá y yo estábamos mejor sin tu presencia! ¡Te odio!

 

Mi hijo abandono la sala, subió apresurado las escaleras, pisoteando con fuerza cada escalón, y por último el sonido de la puerta de su habitación, siendo azotada al cerrarse.

 

—Déjalo, solo déjalo. —YiFan se había levantado, al ver la reacción de MinKi. —Esta alterado, hablar con él ahora es caso perdido.

 

—Pero...

 

—No te preocupes, yo hablare con él, cuando se calme. — No estaba seguro cual sería la reacción de MinKi, pero era algo que debí esperar de él.

 

[…]

**_MinKi_ **

**__ **

Dos días habían pasado desde que Pa me dio la noticia, sobre mi hermano o hermana, dos días en los cuales no le dirigía la palabra a _mi madre_ y a mi novio. DongHo había llegado del trabajo, dos días atrás con la tensión en toda la casa. Me encontraba en mi habitación recostado en mi cama luego de haber llorado un largo rato, DongHo entro en la habitación y escucho todo lo que tenía que contarle.

 

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que DongHo intento hacerle de mediador y solucionar las cosas entre _mi madre_ y yo. Terminamos discutiendo, gritándonos y DongHo siendo golpeado en la cabeza por una de las almohadas que le lance y desde entonces ha estado durmiendo en el sofá. Días atrás, habíamos sacado la cama de la habitación que DongHo nunca ocupo, siendo remplazada por la cuna, ahora esa habitación seria la habitación de MinAh cuando nazca.

 

Esta situación no era para nada placentera, no le hablaba a _mi madre_ ,   a novio y padre mi hija no nacida estaba enojado conmigo, por mi —según DongHo, —comportamiento inmaduro.

 

Tres días más tarde —cinco días desde que DongHo me había aplicado la ley del hielo y yo le la aplicaba la misma a Pá, —y nada había cambiado, DongHo ni siquiera pasaba la hora del almuerzo conmigo y SeungKwan.

 

—Bien, algo muy malo debe estar pasando entre DongHo y tú.

 

—Él no me dirige la palabra, discutimos la otra noche.

 

—Cuando dije que lo soltarlas, me refería a todo, ahora hazlo tonto número uno. —puntualizó SeungKwan.

 

—DongHo está molesto conmigo, porque estoy enojado con Pa y él está de su lado.

 

— ¿Qué hiciste Choi MinKi? —Exclamó, más como un reclamo.

 

—No me regañes, sí. _Mi madre_ esta embarazado y tal vez, y solo tal vez, hice un berrinche por eso y tal vez no le dirijo la palabra desde entonces.

 

—Tú sí que eres idiota, de verdad. —SeungKwan chilló elevando las manos al aire.

 

—No me llames así, tengo derecho a comportarme como un niño. —Dije haciendo un puchero.

 

— ¡Oh no! No tienes derecho a eso, lo perdiste el día que irresponsablemente concebiste a MinAh, en conjunto con DongHo. Así que esa excusa no te sirve, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de tu drama esta vez? Sabes deberías ser actor, esto se te da naturalmente.

 

Aunque me costra admitirlo, SeungKwan tenía razón, solo había armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Le había gritado a Pá cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. Y por si fuera poco, una innecesaria discusión con DongHo. Yo sí que había metido la pata.

 

—Deberías disculparte, además, si no mal recuerdo tu querías un hermano menor, lo tendrás en un par de meses. Los deseos si se cumplen después de todo.

 

Siguiendo el consejo de mi sucia conciencia, o sea SeungKwan, debía empezar a disculparme y comenzaría con YiFan. Había conseguido su número de teléfono de la agenda de Pa, y le escribí para hablar en casa mientras Pá y DongHo no estaban.

 

—Solo quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, y las cosas que dije. Lo que dije fue algo del momento, y tal vez y solo tal vez, estoy un poco, solo un poco celoso, pero no es la gran cosa, en fin solo quería decir lo siento.

 

YiFan parecía sereno. —Acepto tus disculpas, aunque creo que no es conmigo, con quien tienes que disculparte.

 

—Eso ya lo sé, pero si no te has dado cuenta, sin contarnos a nosotros no hay nadie más en esta casa, Pa está trabajando y DongHo salió a pasar el día con sus padres.

 

—Yo puedo llevarte en mi auto.

 

—No puedo aceptar eso, mi madre me dijo que no hablara y/o, subiera a los autos de los extraños. —YiFan tenía una ridícula expresión en su rostro, tal vez, como si tratase de guardar un comentario, sin mucho éxito en disimularlo.

 

Se veía gracioso y he de admitir que me estaba empezando a gustar el molestar a YiFan. Me levante del sofá y tome camino a mi habitación, cambie mi ropa y salimos de casa en el automóvil de YiFan, en un silencioso viaje al trabajo de Pá. YiFan se quedó en la cafetería, mientras yo camine directo a la oficina de _mi madre_. Estaba algo nervioso, así que abrí lentamente la puerta y entre e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

 

Con los ojos cerrados solté todo lo que tenía que decir. — ¡Pá lo siento, por favor discúlpame por lo que dije! No hablaba en serio, cuando dije esas cosas.

 

Cuidadosamente abrí mis ojos para ver la reacción de Pa. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. —Ven aquí niño cabeza dura.

 

Pá  me abrazo y despeino mi cabello. Seguimos hablando hasta la hora de cerrar el café y regresar a casa.

 

Una hora más tarde, luego de llegar a casa, estaba recostado en la cama cuando DongHo entro en la habitación y aún no me dirigía la palabra, él solo venía a la habitación por un cambio de ropa. — ¡Espera! Quiero disculparme contigo, ya lo hice con Pá, también lamento lo de la almohada.

 

DongHo tomo asiento sobre la cama. —Me alegra saber eso, Ya no tendré que dormir en el sofá.

 

—Ya no tienes que dormir en el sofá. —Nos reímos un poco y luego DongHo me abrazo. — MinAh te extraño y yo también. Que esta situación no se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo.


	15. Capítulo XIV: Lágrimas de mamá.

**_YiFan_ **

Estaba ocupado con el trabajo los últimos días y no había visto a ZiTao tanto como habría querido, tenia  demasiadas cosas acumuladas, una pila de porfolios por revisar, supervisar el avance de los nuevos  proyectos y las reuniones con los socios e inversionistas. Al menos en la mañana había confirmado la llegada de JongIn a la isla desde Seúl. Teníamos una reunión pautada para este día.

 

Había salido de una reunión a primera hora de la mañana, mi teléfono estaba en mi oficina, fui a buscarlo y por un poco de café, al revisarlo el café había pasado a un segundo plano, tenía algunas llamadas pérdidas sin contestar, todas de MinKi. Le devolví el llamado de inmediato, me intrigaba el porque de su insistencia, es decir tenia que ser algo de importancia para que decidiera tomar su teléfono y llamar a mi numero.

 

 _— ¿Hola?_ — MinKi  habló muy bajo y apenas escuché su voz.

 

—MinKi, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Es grave? ¿Tiene que ver con ZiTao? —Lo bombardeé con preguntas, porque si me pareció curioso que él me llamara.

 

 _—Si bueno, podríamos decir que si es algo grave y tiene que ver con P_ _á_ —. Podía escuchar su preocupación a través del teléfono.

 

—Dime que pasa.

 

_—Veras, hace unas noches me levanté para ir al baño, cuando salí de mi habitación no lo noté, pero cuando iba de regreso a la cama escuché que alguien lloraba o al menos sollozaba. Lo admito soy un cobarde y pensé que era un fantasma, fui a la habitación de P_ _á_ _, no era ningún fantasma era él, y estaba llorando..._

 

— ¿Llorando? ¿Por qué haría eso?—Eso me pareció tan raro y preocupante.

 

 _—No lo sé,_ _si lo supiera no habría llamado en primer lugar, además,_ _volvió a pasar durante la madruga de hoy_ _. Le_ _escribí a MinSeok_ _hyung_ _, antes de llamarte,_ _él_ _me dijo que P_ _á_ _hacía eso en el pasado_. —Otra sorpresa para mí, _—creo que se siente solo, lo digo por como yo me comporte hace unos meses atrás. Lloraba por DongHo_ _, es lo que yo supongo..._ _Eso no significa qué P_ _á_ _lo haga por esa razón, no lo sé, yo... Creo que dolo estoy suponiendo lo que sucede._

 

—Hablaré con él, —escuché a MinKi  titubear, como si mi idea no fuese la solución.

 

— _Sabes creo que tengo una mejor opción para ti,  solo debes convencer a P_ _á_ _..._

 

Después de la llamada de MinKi  se me hizo difícil concentrarme, solo estaba pensando en su oferta, el me había contado _la brillante solución_  que ZiTao y los padres de DongHo creyeron adecuada. La razón de que el chico no estuviese en casa con sus padres, y él basado en su experiencia me había sugerido eso,  mudarme con ellos y estar junto a ZiTao.

 

Esa situación me mantuvo lejos, kilómetros de distancia, —metafóricamente hablando,  —de la reunión de trabajo. Algo no muy bueno, aunque no era el único distraído, JongIn ni siquiera disimulaba lo aburrido que estaba.

 

—Al  menos, trata que en la próxima reunión no mostrar tu falta de interés, —si fue hipócrita de mi parte hacer algún reclamo, sin embargo, un solo distraído en una reunión de trabajo era más que suficiente.

 

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no prometo nada.

 

Apenas y lo escuché, importándome muy poco si fui descortés, tome mis cosas y abandone la oficina. Conduje hasta mi departamento y una vez más el impulsivo _yo_ _,_ tomo el mando de la situación y  no sé cuanto tiempo me tomó armar una maleta, luego subí a mi auto con rumbo a casa de ZiTao. Cuando finalmente llegue a mi destino, estuve un buen rato en mi vehículo dudando si debería tomar en serio la sugerencia de MinKi a estas alturas; finalmente baje del vehículo camine hasta la entrada y toque a la puerta.  Fui recibido por MinKi y por segunda vez solo estábamos él y yo en esa casa.

 

— ¿Te fue bien en la escuela hoy?—No sé me ocurrió preguntarle otra cosa.

 

—Si, supongo... Es decir, no hubo nada interesante que podría contarte. 

 

— ¿Ellos llegan tarde todo el tiempo? —Pregunté por curiosidad _¿qué sabía yo sobre la rutina en la que ellos se manejaban?_

 

 

—No realmente, yo llegue temprano hoy, DongHo y yo no compartimos la misma clase y Pá tiene hora de salida diferente, depende del tráfico de personas en el trabajo. Algunas veces sale temprano y otras no.

 

Al menos no era una conversación tensa, solo incómoda, es decir, no teníamos un tema que alentara a continuar con la  conversación, además,  recientemente empezamos a dirigirnos la palabra. Hasta cierto punto era un progreso para mí, un poco lento si, pero un progreso al final de cuentas.

 

— ¿ZiTao hizo algo más anoche, además de llorar?

 

—No lo sé,  es difícil saberlo, no quería ser descubierto sabes, apenas abrí la puerta para verificar que era Pá. —MinKi  se levanto del sofá, —ya vuelvo.

 

Él regreso a la sala unos minutos más tarde, —ya no me gustan esas escaleras. y no me gusta tener que ir tan seguido al baño...

 

Por un para de minutos, solo miramos la habitación, el movía sus pies, jugando con ellos. Algunas muecas acompañando nuestras acciones. — ¿Que tal si mientras esperamos a que lleguen hacemos la cena?—dije tratando de librarme de la incomodidad que se había fortalecido entre nosotros.

 

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—MinKi  dejo de jugar con sus pies, y me miro muy sorprendido.

 

—No, pero haré lo que me digas.

 

MinKi  empezó a reírse,  MinKi  se reía traviesamente. Y eso era agradable —Bueno, primero vas a tomar tu celular y luego vas a llamar a la tienda de comida china, o una pizza, pueden ser fideos, porqué yo tampoco cocino. _Creo que lo heredé de ti,_ —eso fue mas un murmullo de su parte.

 

— ¿Quién cocina cuando ZiTao no está?

 

—Pues, DongHo es bueno, pero su Kimchi es insípido[11], —MinKi  estaba jugando con sus dedos.

 

—Eres exigente con la comida.

 

—No realmente, ella es más quisquillosa que yo, —señaló su abultado  abdomen.

 

—Niña...— _mi nieta._ _.._ siquiera pensar en ello era un tanto extraño. Él solo tiene  quince años no debería estar en esa situación.

 

—Sip.

 

— ¿Desde hace cuanto salen? —Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para quizás mantener la charla activa.

 

— ¿DongHo y yo?  Un año y unos cuantos meses, casi dos años...

 

—Estoy en casa—, el mocoso entró en la sala interrumpiendo. Al verme me saludo, parecía tener un una vara atravesada de lo rígido que estaba. 

 

—Al fin llegas, tu hija tiene hambre y las galletas de arroz se terminaron,  —el comportamiento de MinKi  cambio, se acercó al mocoso y lo abrazó.

 

—Tomaré un baño primero, —el chico subió rápidamente las escaleras.

 

—Ya no hay que preocuparse por la cena, —MinKi soltó con una sonrisa. — ¡DongHo no tardes mucho y no dejes un desastre en el baño,  a Pá no le gusta!

 

[…]

**_Tao_ **

****

Llegue a casa un poco tarde,  estaba cansado y con hambre.  Al aparcar mi vehículo, vi el de YiFan afuera de la casa. No era raro que él estuviese allí, desde que reiniciamos la relación,  y se enteró sobre MinKi, sus visitas eran frecuentes, claro para no incomodar a MinKi desde que él regreso a casa, solo se pasaba por la cafetería.

 

Entre a la casa, y escuché a MinKi  regañar a DongHo, —en ocasiones ellos parecen una pareja de ancianos, —me adentre en la sala, MinKi  estaba cerca de la escalera y YiFan estaba ocupando un lugar en el sofá.

 

—Estoy en casa...

 

—Hola, Pá... yo voy a ver que... voy arriba, —MinKi  subió las escaleras quejándose, en murmullos.

 

YiFan y yo nos observamos por un momento, —hola...

 

—Tenemos que hablar... necesito que me expliques unas cosas, como... ¿por qué has estado llorando en las noches?

 

— ¿Eh?—Dije sorprendido, ¿ _cómo podría saberlo YiFan?_ — ¿Quien te lo dijo?

 

Durante las noches últimamente, solo me ponía pensar en cosas del pasado, aun sabiendo que las cosas eran distintas, —YiFan estaba a mi lado. —Pensar en lo sucedido lo que viví con mi embarazo con MinKi, era un llamado a las lágrimas.

 

— ¿Así qué es verdad?

 

Quise reír por la situación, pero que él se preocupará por mí, terminó de otra forma. Empecé a llorar, e intenté limpiar mis lágrimas, sin embargo, continuaron  cayendo aún más. —Lo siento, es solo que...

 

YiFan me tomo entre sus brazos, —cálmate no estas solo, esta vez no estarás solo. Yo voy estar contigo.

 

Logré calmarme un poco, limpie mi rostro con mis manos el rastro de lágrimas, —gracias.

 

—No tienes porque agradecer... pequeño panda—, reí ante el apodo, ¡Oh cielos! ¿Hace cuanto no escuchaba es apodo?

 

—No soy tan pequeño. Ya no tengo dieseis  años.

 

—Cierto. —YiFan sonrió. 

 

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar? —le dije para cambiar el tema.

 

—Digamos que me quedaré por más tiempo.

 

— ¿A que te refieres?—, pregunté. Lo mire  pero  buscando alguna señal en su expresión.

 

—Tengo una maleta con mis cosas afuera en el auto, he venido para quedarme.

 

—Pero...—fue sorpresivo, sin embargo las cosas con YiFan, cambian tan rápido todo el tiempo que no debió serlo.

 

—No lo intentes, no vas deshacerte de mi tan fácil, tú me necesitas aquí, y me quedaré aquí, fin de la discusión.

 

— ¡Que tiernos! —MinKi  y DongHo estaban en la cima de la escalera, quien sabe desde cuando, estaba tan concentrado en la charla con YiFan que no me di cuenta.  — ¿podemos empezar con la cena? Tengo hambre.

 

Ellos bajaron, y DongHo  empezó con la cena mientras yo ayudaba a YiFan con sus cosas, —era caso perdido siquiera intentar discutirlo para hacerle cambiar de opinión —y hecho eso, fui  a ayudar a DongHo con la cena. Finalizada la comida y habiendo dejado los latos en su lugar después de ser lavados, tome una ducha y me preparé para ir a dormir. Esta demás, decir  que tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a esta nueva situación.

 

— ¿ZiTao, cuando es tu próxima cita de control?—YiFan estaba sentado sobre la cama cuando pregunto. Me había recostado sobre la cama en  

 

—En un mes, la última fue la semana pasada. —Me di cuenta de inmediato lo inconscientemente había hecho, no le había dicho sobre la cita medica. 

 

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

 

—Yo solo no quise molestarte, estás ocupado y... lo lamento... —YiFan me beso, no me permitió continuar hablando o Balbuceado.

 

—Ya no importa, si. Iremos juntos a la siguiente visita médica, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo… —Y nos fuimos a dormir esas noche.

 

 

Unos días más tarde, en la noche del sábado,  YiFan  y yo estábamos solos en casa viendo la televisión, apenas había anochecido, JungSoo, había llevado a los chicos al centro comercial con algunos de de sus amigos y llegarían pronto. La puerta hizo ruido al abrirse, cuando  MinKi  y DongHo llegaron a casa, —déjame estoy molesto contigo. Ya no te quiero, estúpido.

 

—Ya te dije que lo siento...

 

— ¿Paso algo?—pregunté, ellos no discutían a menudo y en su mayoría solo eran pequeñas cosas que se resolvían muy rápido.

 

—Si, pasa que DongHo dormirá en el sofá esta noche, —MinKi  cruzó sus brazos.

 

—Prometiste que no volvería a dormir allí.

 

—Eso fue antes que simularas no conocerme para no pasar vergüenza, SaeRon fue quien grito no yo, no sé por qué tuve que ser el que todos vieran, cuando ella fue quien causo el alboroto. —MinKi  estaba realmente molesto.

 

— ¿Me explicas qué paso? vamos al comedor y hablemos, —los lleve allí y nos sentamos, MinKi tenia lo brazos cruzados.

 

—Lo que paso fue, que DongHo, JongHyun, SaeRon, SeungKwan y yo, fuimos al centro comercial. Todo era genial hasta que SaeRon vio a ese chico que le gusta,  no se aguanto y grito.

 

»JongHyun salió corriendo, SeungKwan se escondió cerca de las escaleras, SaeRon se escondió tras un pilar o que se yo, y este cobarde de aquí, —señaló a DongHo, —solo fingió que veía las vitrinas, ¿Que ibas a comprar? ¿Palos de golf?

 

Tuve que aguantar mis ganas de reír, al imaginar siquiera lo sucedido —¿Qué hiciste?

 

—Nada, me congelé, es difícil reaccionar rápido  en mi estado. 

 

—Lo siento, —dijo DongHo al abrazar a MinKi.

 

—Suéltame ahora, o te golpearé.

 

DongHo no le hizo caso, y MinKi  cumplió su advertencia. Tuve que llamarle la atención por eso.

 

—Lo siento, Pá, —MinKi  miro enfadado a DongHo, —todavía estoy molesto contigo.

 

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?...

 

Deje a los chicos en el comedor y fui a  la cocina por un vaso de agua, luego regreso a la sala. — ¿Está todo bien? —YiFan pregunto cuando regrese.

 

—Si, no te preocupes ya esta todo solucionado. Solo fue un gracioso malentendido; se reconciliaran en poco tiempo.

 

 

[11] Si alguien vio Making of Stars,   el programa de NU’EST cuando aun recién habían hecho su debut, Ren dice eso si no me equivoco en el episodio 2. 


	16. Capítulo XV: Una invitada inesperada.

**_MinKi_ **

 

Pasamos el cumpleaños de DongHo en casa, fue una celebración pequeña, sus padres, Pá y YiFan;  SeungKwan, SaeRon, JongHyun, y yo. Nada muy grande  después de terminar el año escolar. Las vacaciones llegaron finalmente, al menos para mi, DongHo aún tendría que continuar yendo al  trabajo con su papá.  Mi vientre estaba más grande ahora, y MinAh se mantenía en movimiento como si jugara allí dentro al futbol, en ocasiones era difícil dormir, porque ella se mantenía despierta por la noche.  Al menos ahora podría dormir hasta tarde.

 

Estaba en  la sala de al casa, viendo una película y comiendo. Pá y DongHo no estaban en casa por trabajo. YiFan  había llegado una minutos atrás, y se encontraba en la  habitación principal.

 

Él bajo, y tomo asiento en el sofá grande. —No deberías estar comiendo esas cosas.

 

—No debí haber teñido mi cabello cuando tenía trece años, solo por curiosidad y tampoco debí culpar a DongHo por algo que yo hice, e incluso  así lo hice, —dije aún con la frituras cerca de mí, — ¿sucede algo?

 

—Siendo sincero, sí; sé que accedí a actuar bajo tus reglas, sin embargo es frustrante para mí… ¡Que demonios! Solo quiero saber que debería hacer para ser realmente cercano a ti, no voy darte regalos y esas cosas, sobornar a una persona no es mi estilo.

 

—Hacer feliz a Pá es un buen primer paso, dejar de mirar DongHo como infectado seria otra buena manera, —deje la bolsa de fritura sobre el sofá. —Tu me agradas, Yifan,  desde que nos conocimos, solo hagamos esto con calma.

 

—La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

 

—Me di cuenta, —declaré, eso es algo que YiFan no puede o no sabe ocultar.

 

—Sobre _el moco_ -DongHo,  tendrá que entender que no tengo nada en su contra, —YiFan estaba calmado, pero supongo que es una reacción normal, pero qué sé yo.

 

—Sí solo es el mocoso que embarazó a tu hijo, aun cuando apenas sabias de mi existencia hasta a hace solo unos meses, y antes de que preguntes,  los escuche hablar la otra noche. Te refieres a DongHo como _el mocoso_ —Dije sonriendo y sé que eso sorprendió a YiFan, sin embargo no debería mentir sobre eso.

 

—Bien, lo admito lo he llamado mocoso, pero ¿puedes ponerte en mi lugar por un momento? ¿Qué harás cuando MinAh te diga que tiene novio?

 

—Ella no tendrá novio hasta los cuarenta. Me encargare de eso, —dije intentado cambiar mi perezosa posición sobre el sofá, aun sin mucha diferencia.

 

—Eso dices ahora, sin embargo, no sabes que hará MinAh en el futuro.

 

—No digas esas cosas, ya tengo bastantes preocupaciones, —solté una bocanada de aire. —Por cierto, no le digas a Pá o DongHo que me viviste comiendo estas cosas, ellos creen que deje de hacer meses. Las tengo que esconder bajo la almohada.

 

— ¿Me estas haciendo cómplice de esto?

 

—Solo es un pequeño favor, ¿si?—tuve que utilizar mis caras lindas para convencerlo.

 

— Bien, pero si te descubren yo me lavo las manos.

 

 —Hecho, —cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos.

 

—Sabes, hay una cosa que siempre quise saber. Yo le pregunte a Pá, sobre como se conocieron ustedes y eso, —Pá no me había dado mucha información, tenía esa curiosidad desde que era  niño _¿cómo era su relación en el pasado?_

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

 

—Bien, cómo era su relación; además, de ser clandestina, —le dije, 

 

YiFan comenzó su relato, dijo como fue su primera cita, los malabares que ambos tenia que hacer para poder verse  y la ayuda de de  tía Qian, es decir Pá me había dicho algo sobre eso, pero me sorprende todavía, pues la forma en que ella se expresó de YiFan la ultima vez que nos visitó no fue precisamente agradable. —Aún,  después de todo este tiempo me asombra  el hecho de que ZiTao estuvo fuera de casa casi todo un fin de semana y ellos no nunca se enteraron.

 

— ¿No estás jugando? 

 

—No, y tengo entendido que su madre fue algo distante con él,  y su padre… mejor cambiemos el tema ¿te parece? —Alguien no estaba feliz con sus suegros  yo no tenia más información que la dicha por YiFan y por _mi_ _madre._  Como para darme una idea sobre ellos y no podría juzgarlos en base a las palabras de otros.

 

— ¿En ese fin de semana estaban  ustedes solos o  fueron con amigos? —dije simplemente para continuar la conversación.

 

—Se suponía que estaríamos con un grupo de mis amigos, sin embargo…

 

—Eso suficiente para mí, muchas gracias, pronto tendré un hermano  ya puedo suponer que hicieron allí, —demasiada información para mí, no necesito más detalles.

 

—Sabes podrías tener una hermana. —YiFan se estaba riendo.  

 

—Yo digo que será niño, y soy bueno en esto. Le atine con MinAh y con el bebé de MinSeok hyung.

 

—Ya lo veremos, no creo en esos cuentos de abuelas.

 

—Yo no sé si son cuentos de abuelas, solo sé que soy bueno en eso  y punto, —cruce mis brazos e hice un puchero.

 

—Ahora  estas siendo un niño. —YiFan se estaba burlando de mí, — ¿qué película estas viendo?

 

—No lo sé, deje de prestarle atención  hace un rato.

 

Días mas tarde, la tragedia había llegado a casa, bueno no, solo se había terminado el helado y Pá me había advertido que tenía que durar al menos unos días, algo que no era un pensamiento realista considerando que él y yo estamos en casa.

 

—Lo siento MinAh el helado se terminó. —Llene un vaso de agua helada y me senté en el sofá.

 

— ¿Por qué esa cara?

 

—Se acabó el helado, ya me gaste el dinero en bolsas de frituras, no sabes como me siento ahora, —estaba tocando mi abdomen, —casi puedo recodar el sabor del helado. ¡Mi vida es horrible!

 

—No crees que estas exagerando.

 

— ¡Claro que no! —Hice un puchero. —Repite eso delante de Pá y ya veremos como te va. Solo me estas molestado porque  yo tenia razón con lo de mi hermano, yo tenia razón y  tú no.

 

—Esta siendo un niño de nuevo; que tuvieses razón no tiene relación con tus antojos por helado. Para que lo sepas  ya me golpeo con una almohada la otra noche por no hacerle caso y el helado se termino por tu _madre_.

 

— ¿Y que se supone que haga ahora? ¡MinAh va a nacer con la boca abierta, porque mi mamá se comió el helado! —empecé a gritar.

 

Por alguna razón ya no estábamos hablando sino gritando. — ¡¿De dónde  sacas eso?!

 

— ¡Lo escuché por ahí!

 

— ¡¿Por qué estamos gritando!?—No pude contestarle pues la risa me gano,  y él también comenzó a reír.

 

—Todavía quiero helado.

 

—Vamos tu conoces mejor la zona. MinAh no va a nacer con... la boca abierta, —YiFan intentó contener las carcajadas.

 

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

 

—Tú lo mencionaste y quiero recordarte que yo no creo en cuentos de ancianas, —salimos de casa. Faltaba mucho para que Pá y DongHo dieran por terminado su jornada laboral.

 

Fuimos por helado, yo pedí uno enorme, gigante. YiFan solo pidió un simple helado de vainilla, —MinAh esta feliz ahora.

 

— ¿Solo MinAh?

 

—Si, solo MinAh esta contenta, —dije tratando parecer serio.

 

— ¡Que rayos! ¿Y tú? No me digas que  no te gustó, si has comido más del triple que yo y aún te falta.

 

—Es que ya eres anciano, por eso no puedes comer mucho. —Intente contener la risa.

 

—Sabes, si dices que soy un anciano, eso hace a ZiTao un anciano también.

 

—Pá es diferente, él no era un adulto cuando lo conociste,  te aprovechaste de él. —La sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro, —ahora,  no le quedó  más  remedio que seguir contigo.

 

—No es gracioso MinKi.

 

No aguante la risa, y casi escupo un poco de helado en su cara. —Tu cara, ¿Donde hay un espejo cuando se necesita?

 

YiFan se levanto de su asiento y lo detuve, tal vez si  se me paso un poco la mano, —exijo una disculpa MinKi.

 

—Esta bien lo siento, eso no fue apropiado, pero tu no aguantas nada.

 

 Llegamos a la casa después de que terminará mi helado. Pa y DongHo aún no salían del trabajo. Fui divertido ese corto viaje, pasar tiempo con YiFan no era algo malo, la verdad me la estaba pasando bien.

 

Fui a la cocina unos minutos, no mucho, ya que regrese rápido a la sala. Encontré a YiFan viendo una de las fotografías que estaba en la habitación. — ¿Qué haces?

 

—Solo la estoy viendo, ¿quienes son las otras personas en la foto? —YiFan me entregó, él ya había visto esa fotografía antes.

 

—Oh, esta es de un año después que nos mudamos aquí, eso creo. Este de aquí es DongHo, SeHun junto a nosotros, MinSeok hyung, los padres de DongHo y Lu Han tomó la foto, es fotógrafo profesional.

 

— ¿Qué edad tenías en esa fotografía?—YiFan preguntó.

 

—Siete años creo, eso fue después del viaje a Busan por las vacaciones. Vamos allí una vez al año, cuando es posible.

 

[…]

**_DongHo_ **

 

— ¿Por qué la reunión familiar en la oficina?—coloqué mi cabeza sobre el escritorio de mi papá. — _Mamá_ había entrado, y no quería que estuviese aquí para escuchar esta conversación. Le pedí un favor a mi padre y ese era el motivo para estar en su oficina. — ¿Y bien?

 

—Toma, no son muy costosos, pero servirán, —levanté la cabeza del escritorio, papá había puesto una pequeña caja negra frente a mí, —vamos hijo dile a _mamá_ que hay en la caja.

 

—DongHo…

 

—Le pedí a papá que vendiera mi consola de videojuegos, y comprara unos anillos, —volví mi cabeza a colocar mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

 

— ¿Anillos? ¿De qué o para qué?

 

—Habla tu  DongHo o se lo diré yo, sabes muy bien que cuando se enoja se vuelve aterrador, —expresó papá y tenía la boca llena de razón, hacer enojar A Park JungSoo.

 

—Son anillos de compromiso, voy a pedirle a MinKi  que se case conmigo, —respondí como un murmullo, esperando las palabras de _mamá_.

_Mi mamá_ no dijo nada y su silencio me asustaba mas que si hubiese dicho o hecho algo, estaba a punto de empezar a morderme las uñas, por la incertidumbre que su falta de palabra me generó.   

 

—Hijo, ¿no eres muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio? Entiendo que quieres ser responsable por el asunto de MinAh y reitero mis palabras te ira muy mal si no lo haces. Pero es algo muy serio y debes meditarlo adecuadamente.      

 

—Ya lo hice, además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él acepte en primer lugar.

 

— ¿Que harías si MinKi  te rechaza?— _mamá_ preguntó, yo había pensado en eso pero quería hacer esto.

 

— ¿Intentarlo después, cuando pase el tiempo?  

 

—Eso no es una respuesta convincente DongHo. —Y lo sé, pero lo había pensado ya y quería hacer esto.

 

—Deja que lo haga JungSoo, ya hablé con él, es igual de obstinado que tu y no es como si fuesen casarse mañana, no tienen con que, —papá se estaba burlado de mí.

 

—Piénsalo un poco DongHo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Salimos del trabajo, papá condujo, me dejo en casa de MinKi  y ellos siguieron su camino. Cuando llegue  ya habían empezado con la cena tenia la cajita en mi bolsillo y tendría que esconderla hasta que fuese correcto.

 

El sábado en la mañana, papá nos llevó a comprar ropa para MinAh. — ¿Por qué compramos esto ahora?

 

—Porque no teníamos tiempo y yo ya compre cosas con tu _mamá_ y Pá. Además, quiero que tú elijas algo para MinAh; hasta YiFan le regalo algunas cosas.

 

—No soy bueno para esto, —dije.

 

Caminamos muy poco, yo no tengo ni idea sobre ropa de bebé, y había muchas cosas en las tiendas. No compramos mucho, pues _mamá_ había comprado muchos regalos para MinAh, al igual que su _mamá_. Regresamos a la casa dos horas después, y por suerte papá no había hablado de los anillos.

 

Salimos a pasear un domingo al parque cerca de casa. Era soleado no nos habíamos levantado tan temprano realmente,   y de igual forma no es  que caminamos mucho o muy rápido,   solo deambulamos un poco ante de que MinKi  quisiera sentarse en una banca.

 

—Se que debo hacer algo de ejercicio, pero me canso muy rápido.

 

—O estas siendo un poco flojo, —bromeé.

 

—No es eso, es solo que… para que te digo no lo entenderías. MinAh se esta moviendo ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, —MinKi  tomó mi mano y la coloco sobre su abdomen, MinAh realmente estaba muy activa. — ¿Lo sentiste? Ella acaba de patear. DongHo MinAh te esta saludando, dile hola tu hija.

 

— ¿Hola?—me acerque a la panza de MinKi, —me respondió.

 

Nos reímos por la situación y luego simplemente no hablamos; tenía la cajita con los anillos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

 

— ¿Te pasa algo? has estado actuando un poco raro últimamente.

 

—Bu–bueno veras hay algo, —realmente estaba asustado y empecé a reír, —estoy un poco nervioso por lo que voy a decir… Y–yo—, saque la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo, —MinKi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y abrí uno para saber la reacción de MinKi. Él estaba en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos. Se levantó de la banca como pudo y de la misma forma, tan rápido como pudo, —parecía un pingüino caminando, —se fue  y me dejo solo allí en el parque. _Tal vez mamá y papá tenían razón._

Como respuesta a su reacción, me congelé en la banca. Cuando salí del aturdimiento corrí hasta llegar a la casa. El señor Choi estaba en la puerta de la habitación, tratando de que MinKi  le abriera. Él había llegado a casa, subido las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en la habitación.

 

— ¿Que paso? ¿Por que llego así a la casa?

 

—Pues... yo... yo le pedí a MinKi  que se casara conmigo, —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

 

—Woah. Eso no me lo esperaba.

 

—Solo quiero que Pá entre, tu no puedes pasar, —MinKi  quito el seguro de la puerta.

 

Estaba preocupado, ¿ _había metido la pata?_ MinKi  se encerrado en la habitación ni siquiera había querido comer con nosotros y fue bastante incómodo comer con los padres de MinKi, sin él en la mesa. Para la cena fue exactamente igual MinKi  no quiso acompañarnos.

 

El papá de MinKi  no se contuvo y preguntó las razones porque MinKi  no quería acompañarnos, si le pasaba algo. Yo me quede callado y el señor Choi respondió por mí,  hablaría con él después, y yo me hundí en mi lugar, ¿qué diría el padre de MinKi   al saber el por que él esta así? estoy muerto.

 

La cena término y como no tenía permitido entrar en la habitación no me quedó mas remedió que una vez mas dormir en el sofá.

 

— ¿Qué haces?

 

— ¿No deberías estar descansando? —MinKi  finalmente había salido de la habitación.

 

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

 

— Voy  a dormir aquí, —le dije, tenia otra opción, pero no quería aparecer en casa de mis padre y recibir un _te lo dije_ de _mamá._

 

—La puerta de la habitación esta abierta, también es tu habitación ahora.

 

—Creí que no querías verme, —MinKi  tomó asiento junto a mí en el sofá.

 

—Tenía que pensar.

 

—Puedes olvidarlo,  —tal vez papá y mamá tenían razón y yo estaba apresurando las cosas.

 

—Dame ese anillo, no armaste todo esto para dar marcha atrás ahora. Habló en serio Kang DongHo, dame ese anillo. —Saque la cajita de mi bolsillo, saque uno y lo puse en su dedo finalmente.

 

— ¿Esto es un sí?

 

—Es un sí, pero no será ahora o en un futuro cercano —yo asentí mirando como MinKi  jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo. — ¿Por qué dos anillos? ¿Y como conseguiste el dinero?

 

—Eso lo sé y _mi mamá_ ya me lo repitió muchas veces, solo quiero demostrar de alguna manera que voy muy en serio contigo, aun si no tuviéramos a MinAh... —dije tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente. —Mi papá compró los anillos, uno para ti y uno para mí; tuvo que vender mi consola de juegos para pagarlos.

 

— ¿Esa que ganamos  en ese sorteo por el segundo lugar?

 

—Si.

 

—Era una buena consola... Tienes que usar el tuyo también,  —agregó lo último de repente y colocó el anillo restante en mi dedo medio.

 

—Tu papá va estar molesto conmigo—, solté sin pensarlo.

 

— ¿YiFan? ¿Por qué?

 

—Aún no lo sabe, y sé que no le agrado—, él parecía ver me como si estuviese enojado conmigo.

 

—No es eso, no del todo. Solo no le gusto mucho la situación con MinAh, y ya es muy tarde para cambiar eso, —MinKi  suspiró. —Ven es hora de dormir.

 

Antes de dormir esa noche, MinKi  me dijo que habló con su mamá. Eso le había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas y como lo había tomado por sorpresa mi propuesta, tenía que hacerme sufrir un poco.

 

En la mañana unos días más tarde, día libre para mí, MinKi  y yo estábamos haciendo una maleta. — ¿Por que estamos haciendo esto?

 

—Porque cuando sea el momento, no tendremos que correr, bueno tú, por toda la casa por las cosas de MinAh, además, la doctora dijo que podría adelantarse. Eso a veces sucede, —dijo él mientras doblaba ropa.

 

—Cierto.

 

Y si que tenia razón, estábamos en la cocina lavando los platos,  después de comer algunos bocadillos, rutina para nosotros. MinKi  empezó a suspirar gran cantidad de aire, parando de vez en cuando. Estuve a punto de preguntarle que le estaba pasando cuando su _mamá_ entro a la habitación, en su momento no nos presto mucha intención, él solo venia por un vaso de agua o quizás algo de jugo.  

 

—MinKi  ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido hijo.

 

—No y  me duele, —eso me asustó.

 

—Ven, mejor toma asiento en el sofá, —su _mamá_ lo llevó a la sala y yo los seguí. — ¿cuándo empezó el dolor?

 

—No lo sé, desde temprano tal vez, creí que solo era porque MinAh estuvo inquieta. Pero ahora es algo fuerte.

 

—DongHo busca la maleta de MinAh y trae a YiFan; él esta en la habitación cambiando su ropa y que traiga sus llaves, —asentí y fui escaleras arriba.

 

Me costó encontrar la maleta, de repente estaba demasiado nervioso. Luego de eso, entré a la habitación de mis suegros.

 

— ¿Señor? —Llamé su atención, él estaba poniéndose los zapatos, yo ni sabía como empezar, no me salían las palabras, —Ahm, abajo... MinKi... señor Tao... bebé... La maleta, las llaves... Uhm hospital.

 

Apenas y había balbuceado, algunas palabras y él probablemente no entendió lo que quise decir, pero al escuchar bebé y hospital su cara cambió y se puso de pie.

 

 — ¿Va a dar a luz? —Yo asentí. — ¿Mi hijo o mi novio?

 

—MinKi.

 

El papá de MinKi  y yo regresamos rápido a la sala con la maleta, él ya estaba alterado. — ¿Qué pasa?

 

— Nos vamos al hospital.

 

—Pá, de seguro no es nada —MinKi  cambió de cara en ese momento a una llena de dolor, —vámonos.

 

Nos subimos al vehículo, nosotros en la parte trasera, mientras los padres de mi novio iban adelante. El señor YiFan nos miraba por el retrovisor a cada rato y el Señor Tao estaba volteado en el asiento, mirando hacia nosotros e indicándole a MinKi  como respirar y conservar la calma. Yo solo sostenía su mano e intentaba no quejarme sobre lo fuerte que la apretaba.

 

— ¿Duele mucho?

 

—No, casi nada —dijo con erinia, apretando más su agarre en mi mano, —solo como si cien cuchillos te apuñalaran a la vez, pero no duele.

 

Otra contracción se hizo presente porque se quedó callado por un momento, con los ojos apretados mientras seguía las instrucciones del Señor Tao sobre respirar profundo. Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos y me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

 

—Esto es tu culpa Kang DongHo —siseó enojado y con la mano libre me pegó en el hombro, —ni se te ocurra querer más hijos, no pasaré por esto una segunda vez, ve haciéndote la idea que MinAh será hija única.

 

— ¿No crees que estará muy sola? —preguntó el señor YiFan, deteniendo de a poco el auto.

 

—Tú cállate, no puedo creer que hayas hecho pasar a Pá por esto... ¡Dos veces! Además, MinAh tendrá a su tío… ¡¿Por que demonios no avanza?!

 

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos atrapados en el tráfico,  si fueron solo minutos o tal vez más, en el camino creí que MinKi  rompería un hueso  de mi mano por la fuerza con la que fui sujetado.

 

—Pá, lo siento, siento haber hecho que sufrieras este dolor, —para ese punto  MinKi  estaba llorando.

 

Ya en el hospital,  fue difícil que MinKi  tomará asiento en la silla que habían traído para él, estuvo un rato levantándose de la silla y regresando a ella varias veces. Además, no podríamos entrar con MinKi  al quirófano.

 

—DongHo dale tu teléfono a la enfermera, si no van entrar conmigo, al menos podría tener un video del nacimiento de MinAh, —fue mas una orden que una petición.

 

—Pero...

 

— ¡Hazlo! —aún tenía adolorida la mano, saque mi teléfono del bolsillo, y se lo entregue a la enfermera.

 

—MinKi, hijo por favor. —MinKi  fue llevado hasta donde tenían que llevarlo,—no te preocupes van a estar bien, esto puede tardar un poco.

 

El señor Choi llamo a mis padres, que llegaron poco después. Estuvimos esperando más de una hora o quizás más, hasta que alguien nos dio noticias de MinKi. Nos llevaron  hasta el área de maternidad.

 

—Mira DongHo es tan linda, y un poco regordeta. Tan tierna, —habló el señor Choi.

 

—Tienes razón, — _mi madre_ sonrió.

 

Yo solo pude asentir; no sabía que palabras serían adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Allí estaba  mi bebé, era regordeta y hermosa, tal como había dicho el señor Choi. Tal vez fue amor a primera vista, a falta de otra manera de describir esto.

 

—Felicidades, hijo ya eres  padre. Dile adiós a tu sueño de ahora en más y hola a las ojeras. —fueron las palabras de papá.

 

 

 


	17. Capítulo XVI: Nombres para el bebé.

**_Tao_ **

**__ **

La llegada de mi MinAh se había adelantado un poco, una travesía de para llegar al hospital, pero finalmente mi pequeña y regordeta nieta estaba con nosotros. Aunque no todo es color rosa, tantos para MinKi  y DongHo ha sido un poco complicado adaptarse al cuidado de su hija.

 

El llanto de MinAh resonó entre las habitaciones de la casa una vez más, acompañado de los sollozos de MinKi. Entre en a la habitación que DongHo y él compartían.

 

—Pá ella me odia, mi hija me odia. No puedo hacer que ella deje de llorar, cuando crezca ella va decir lo mal que he sido como su _mamá y se escapara con un delincuente_ , —había un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, —Pá esto es difícil.

 

—Cuidar de un bebé no es fácil y no creo que eso pase, —no pude evitar reír, era como una especie de déjà vù. En el pasado, cuando MinKi  solo era un bebé, le dije algo similar a MinSeok.

 

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hará? —Claramente cansado y malhumorado. El cansancio estaba ya haciendo de las suyas.

 

—Nada, solo recordé algo que le dije a MinSeok hace mucho, mucho tiempo y tu no lo hiciste, estas aquí, —dije alegre. —Déjame ayudarte.

 

MinKi  me entregó a MinAh, estuve un rato con mi nieta en brazos hasta que se quedo dormida, y la deje descansar en su cuna.

 

— ¿Como hiciste eso? —MinKi  hizo un puchero.

 

—Experiencia hijo, experiencia, —dije riendo antes de sentarme sobre su cama, —vamos  siéntate.

 

 —Siempre creí que no me levantaría en la madrugada para darle de comer a MinAh, pero ahora apenas y duermo comprobando que está respirando.

 

—Yo me quedé dormido varias veces cuando eras pequeño, de no ser por MinSeok,  hubieses muerto de hambre. —Reíante eso, solo quería animarlo un poco.

 

MinKi  abrió sus ojos sorprendido. — ¿Eso es cierto?

 

—Solo bromeo, lo que si es cierto, es que MinSeok pasó un tiempo sin dormir  vigilando que no caminara dormido por el departamento contigo en brazos. —MinKi  bostezo.

 

—Pá ¿dejarías qué nombre a mi hermano?—Sus ojos se cerraban solos. —El nombre que eligió YiFan es... feo.

 

— ¿Te parece que Jian[12] es feo?

 

—JiSoo[13] es... —MinKi  bostezó un vez más —...mejor.

 

—Solo dices eso, porque no es el nombre que tu elegiste, —por un momento su cabeza se inclinó a un lado. —Descansa, si MinAh despierta, yo la cuidare.

 

Les deje descansar. DongHo regresaría en un par de horas al igual que YiFan, tenía un poco de tiempo para leer antes de pensar en la cena. Pasado ese tiempo, y al llegar DongHo me ayudo con la comida.

 

—Yo no soy cobarde, además que puedes decir tu, si te desmayaste con el video de mi cirugía.

 

—Era mucha sangre.

 

—Que esperabas, ¿flores y colores? Fue una cirugía, MinAh salió de aquí. —MinKi  estaba señalando el lugar de la incisión.

 

—No discutan en la mesa, —soltó YiFan.

 

—No discutimos, solo estamos aclarando algunas cosas.

 

—Lo que digas, solo no lo hagan aquí. —MinKi  estaba intentado contener la risa.

 

—De acuerdo, sargento.

 

Terminada la cena y la conversación subsecuente, MinKi  subió a la segunda planta por MinAh, se acercaba la hora de alimentarla.

 

A causa de mi estado, parte del trabajo  lo terminaba en casa, estaba tomando las cosas antes regresar a mi hogar cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó. — _¿Hola? ¿Tao?_

— ¿Qian? —Volví a la silla de mi escritorio, si tenía que hablar mucho al menos estaría sentado — ¿Hermana?

 

— _Gracias al cielo por responder... Quería hablar contigo pero no estaba segura, si tú estarías dispuesto a hacerlo._

_—_ No estoy molesto, si a eso te refieres. —Estaba tranquilo, claro esta no esperaba su llamada.

 

_—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos... supongo que las cosas con YiFan ahora están mejor._

—Más que eso diría yo, —dije mirando mi abultado abdomen y sonreír.

 

 _—Supongo que mi pequeño ángel, ya esta enterado de la verdad_.

 

—Si, MinKi  lo supo el mismo día de nuestra discusión, —revelé a mi hermana, a quien le prometí hablar, sin embargo a causa de lo sucedido con MinKi, esa charla quedo de lado.

 

_—Hermano lo lamento, fue mi culpa... yo..._

 

—Ya no te disculpes, no es necesario, en serio, —suspiré, con mi mano derecha sobre mi panza, —tarde o temprano ellos conocerían la verdad. Ahora estamos intentando que ambos tenga esa relación padre e hijo. No es fácil, pero lo intentamos.

 

— _¿Como esta mi ángel? ¿Ya dio a luz?_

—Está bien, MinAh, su pequeña no lo deja dormir, fue hace poco más de un mes, el parto se adelanto, —un momento de silencio de  ambos, —Qian, no se como tomes esto, pero... serás tía de nuevo.

 

_— ¿Te refieres a la bebé de_ _MinKi_ _?_

—No se trata de MinAh, soy yo, estoy embarazado, Qian. —Estaba a la espera de una respuesta, ella no estaba en buenos términos con YiFan y no sabía cual sería su reacción ante tal noticia.

 

_—Eso no me lo esperaba. YiFan y tú si que están en buenos términos; yo no puedo decir lo mismo, ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?_

 

—Casi siete meses, —Qian se sorprendió.

 

— _Falta muy poco... ZiTao, ¿me permitirías hacer algo por ti?_

—Es algo importante, caso contrario, tú no me llamas de esa forma hace mucho. —Reí ante eso.

 

_—En el pasado cuando_ _MinKi_ _aún no había nacido y a causa de las circunstancias no tuviste una fiesta del bebé y quiero pedir que me permitas organizarlo para ti. En esta ocasión que tu situación es diferente._

 

—No creo que sea necesario Qian, —suspiré.

 

_—Por favor hermano,  ve esto como un presente de mi parte._

 

—Bien, pero yo no voy a hacer nada. —Dos semanas más tarde, me estaba arrepintiendo de mi decisión.

 

Qian había llamado a SeHun, para que la ayudase a organizar todo, ya que ella no podía estar físicamente, sino hasta un día antes de la dichosa fiesta. MinSeok estaba fuera de su lista, Lu Han no lo dejaría mover ni un dedo. Qian no había llegado a casa así que SeHun y Lu Han, terminaron a cargo de los últimos detalles.

 

— ¿Puedes recordarme por que accedí de forma voluntaria a unir mi vida a una persona tan irracional? —MinSeok y yo estábamos en el sofá de la casa.

 

Lu Han estaba ayudando a SeHun, con todo mientras nosotros solo flojeamos un poco en el sofá, —Porque te enamoraste de él.

 

—No debí haber roto su cámara en primer lugar. —Ambos reímos por eso. — ¿Que piensa YiFan de todo esto?

 

—No esta de acuerdo con que  SeHun este aquí. —YiFan no estaba en casa, a causa de una reunión de trabajo y por demás molesto.

 

Una hora más tarde SeHun, Lu Han, DongHo y JongDae, quien había llegado tarde a propósito; terminaron la decoración y traer la comida. Qian y JungSoo llegaron a la casa justo a tiempo; MinKi  quien permaneció en su habitación cuidando a MinAh hasta que Qian llego, o evitando el trabajo de la fiesta. Mi hermana, tenía planeadas algunas actividades, de las cuales no quería participar.

 

Apenas hablé con mi hermana, quien tenía una opción, —perfecta, —para el nombre de mi bebé. A Qian le parecía una excelente opción llamar a mi hijo Tiarn[14]. Ahora ella se sumaba a esa pequeña discusión sin saberlo, una discusión de estado en esta casa en cuanto YiFan llegará a casa y aún faltaba las pruebas de sangre[15]  de mi bebé el día del parto.

 

Finalmente, él llegó acompañado de JoonMyeon el novio de JongDae y JongIn, su socio comercial, KyungSoo, la pareja de JongIn y el hijo de KyungSoo, el niño tenía sed así que lo dejé con MinKi.

 

Me acerque a  KyungSoo, MinSeok hyung ya no estaba ni cerca del sofá; KyungSoo y yo entablamos una conversación, sobre su hijo, sobre mi pequeñín, aunque era más parloteo de mi parte que de la suya. Su novio se acercó a nosotros, acompañado de DongHo quien traía consigo a MinAh; mi nieta toda una rompecorazones, cuando KyungSoo la cargo por unos minutos, sujeto uno de los dedos de KyungSoo. No obstante, el novio de KyungSoo no tuvo la misma suerte, MinAh la pequeña quisquillosa, que solo quería estar en brazos de DongHo, en cuanto JongIn intentó cargarla frunció el ceño y empezó a llorar. Él se disculpó, aunque no era su culpa, la hora de la siesta para la princesa de papá.

 

—Ella es un poco quisquillosa con algunas personas, lloró de la misma forma con YiFan y es su abuelo, —dije para desviar un poco la atención.

 

—Mientras no hagas llorar a tus propios hijos JongIn, esteremos bien, —KyungSoo se rió.

 

 —Tome los pastelillos antes que MinKi  arrasé con ellos, —SeHun apreció frente a nosotros con una bandeja y sentándose aun lado. — ¿Heredo los pulmones de MinKi?

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Sabes estuve pensando la última media hora y... Si MinSeok–hyung es el padrino de MinKi, le hiciste firmar un documento en caso de que faltaras y déjame decirte que si hubiese pasado, MinKi  sería un niño muy raro a causa de Lu Han,—SeHun hizo una pausa. —En fin, ¿Que te parece si yo soy uno de los padrinos del niño sin nombre?

 

—Lo pensaré y no vuelvas a repetir eso, si Lu Han te llega a escuchar, se molestara contigo.

 

[…]

**_YiFan_ **

 

Molesto no describiría lo que estaba sintiendo. Ese sujeto metido en la casa muy seguido, y ahora sentado tan campante junto a ZiTao, sonriente como si nada. Esta demás decir que estaba celoso ZiTao lo sabía, MinKi  lo sabía, todos los habitantes de esta casa lo sabían.

 

MinKi  se acercó con un pastelillo a medio comer, —YiFan, en algún momento no tuviste dudas.

 

— ¿Sobre qué?

 

—Sobre él, —señalo a SeHun de forma discreta, —sobre Pá, sobre mí.

 

—En algún punto, tal vez, creí que ZiTao había seguido con su vida, y que eras producto de esa relación. Luego, tú creaste mas dudas... Un padre ausente y ese parecido que tienes con mi madre... Todas esas dudas quedaron aún lado cuando, me dijo que eres mi hijo.

 

— ¿Me parezco a tu madre? —MinKi  estaba sorprendido.

 

—Si. Te mostraré una fotografía luego.

 

—YiFan, no seas celoso, ya te eligió a ti, —dijo MinKi  con simpleza. —Ahora no debes hacer ninguna tontería, y para que lo sepas SeHun esta interesado en alguien más.

 

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

 

—Pues, digamos que si Pá te pide algo tu no lo piensas dos veces en hacerlo, SeHun es así o esa persona, —dijo luego, terminó de comerse el pastelillo, —voy por otro pastelillo.

 

—No comas demasiado, podrías enfermarte.

 

—Ya lo sé, —MinKi  se retiro a la cocina a adueñarse de una de las cajas de pastelillos.

 

Terminada la dichosa reunión, y despedidos los invitados, lo único que nos quedaba en la noche era dormir, al menos el tiempo suficiente antes que MinAh se levantará a mitad de la noche.

 

—Te vi hablar con tu hermana, ¿dijo algo sobre mí?

 

—Qian quiere hablar contigo, pero le dije que era tu decisión, yo no puedo intervenir, —ZiTao suspiró, —ha una probabilidad de que ella no te pida disculpas si eso es lo que crees que pasara, aunque también es posible que lo haga, no lo sé.

 

— Lo haré, hablare con tu hermana ya no tiene sentido seguir guardando rencores.

 

— ¿Estas seguro?—Había cierta sorpresa en sus palabras.

 

—Es tu hermana y continuara visitándote, seria muy incomodo y molesto, solo por eso voy a hacerlo, aun no estoy feliz con lo que ella hizo, y no me refiero a ayudarte, estoy hablando de no decirte lo que sucedió después. 

 

El sitio de reunión, fue un lugar neutral, no el lugar de trabajo de Tao, —no era el mejor sitio, —Qian llegó acompañada de ZhouMi. No era una sorpresa, es decir, están casados después de todo.

 

—Creí no aceptarías, esta reunión.

 

—Solo quiero una explicación, —dije sin contemplaciones.

 

—Hablar de ti en ese momento no era lo mas prudente, él solo mencionar tu nombre, o el simple hecho que MinKi  preguntara por tu ausencia, era motivo de llanto.

 

—Quince años, Qian. Fueron quince años, tenía derecho a saberlo; te lo  pregunté muchas veces. —Todas en las que se negó hablar del paradero de su hermano.

 

—Lo sé, soy consciente de ello, sin embargo, mi deber es protegerlo, quizás no de ti o tu familia, pero si de mi padre.

 

—Pero te excediste, —ya no estaba molesto, pero necesitaba dejar ir esto y una explicación; no tenía sentido ya seguir molesto.

 

—No seas tan duro, lo hecho, hecho esta y mi esposa tomo esas decisiones porque las creyó correctas en su momento, soy testigo de ello. —Respondió ZhouMi.

 

—Ahora no soy capaz de disculpar tus acciones, sin embargo, creo que es necesario que nos llevemos bien, por tu hermano, por MinKi  y...

 

—Y tu hijo aún no nacido, —Qian me interrumpió,—solo espero que hagas las cosas bien esta vez.

 

— ¿A que te refieres?

 

—Pronto tendrás dos hijos, la relación que tienes con mi hermano se puede definir como noviazgo... Habló de matrimonio, YiFan, —Qian soltó sin más.

 

—Lo haré, después del nacimiento de Jian.

 

— ¿Jian?—preguntó ella.

 

—Aún no decidimos el nombre.

 

—Suerte con eso, tal vez Tao,  elija el nombre que le di, o el que tu quieres, —la conversación siguió un poco después, al menos intentaríamos llevarnos mejor.

 

Días después de la fiesta y la reunión con Qian, ella nos dio la _«emocionante noticia»_ que se quedaría en la ciudad, hasta el nacimiento de mi hijo. En palabras sencillas, estaría en casa seguido, al igual que SeHun en la última semana, aunque el sujeto ya no fuese una amenaza.

 

—Tu me debes una fotografía, o varias no lo sé, —había pasado por alto que le dije sobre la fotografías de mi madre.

 

Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo, —lo ves, tienes cierto parecido con mi madre.

 

—Es bien parecida, ¿seguro que eres su hijo?

 

—Te gusta molestarme a caso, —fue más una afirmación.

 

—De hecho si, además,  tengo quince años y unos meses de berrinches, y malos ratos en los que no estuviste presente, es hora de cobrarlos, —MinKi  dijo sonriente. —No puedo incluir las noches sin dormir, eso lo hará JiSoo.

 

—Jian.

 

—Ese nombre es horrible, —soltó sin filtro.

 

—Porque tu no lo elegiste, estoy en lo cierto ¿No es así?—Era un pequeña batalla entre él y yo, que probablemente perdería. — ¿No deberías estar cuidando a MinAh?

 

—Lo haría, pero, tu novio, se aprovechó de mi siesta;  la llevó con sus abuelos y con el otro traidor. Apuesto que ni siquiera le pusieron su ropa favorita.

 

—Tiene poco más de un mes de nacida, dudo mucho que tenga un conjunto de ropa favorito. —No se de donde salían sus ocurrencias.

 

—Tu que sabes de bebés, lo mas cerca que has estado de uno, es MinAh y ella llora si te acercas.

 

« _MinKi_ _, uno. YiFan, cero»._

 

[12] Nombre chino, significa Bienestar.

[13] El nombre coreano de Joshua, integrante de Seventeen.

 

[14]Tian significado unisex, uno cuyo es cielo. Variantes Tiane, Tiarn.

 

[15]Aclaración en el prólogo de Mascas el siguiente Fanfic.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Lo hiciste bien papá.

**_Tao_ **

Estaba en casa, faltaban veinticuatro horas o menos para la cirugía, la maleta ya estaba hecha. MinKi  y yo veíamos un maratón de una serie que había terminado, y no entendía del todo. MinKi  esta la misma situación que yo sobre lo que estábamos viendo.

 

— ¿Pá, no estas nervioso?

 

—Un poco, solo un poco, —le respondí, —aunque no quiero pensar en ello.

 

—Al menos él no se adelantó, —MinKi  volteo a ver el monitor de bebés, —iré por ella.

 

MinKi  trajo a MinAh a la sala con nosotros, en los último meses, nuestra rutina si que había dado un vuelco; aunque la terapia familiar había ayudado un poco, no es como si las cosas en esta atrabancada familia, se arreglaran en un parpadeo, —por decirlo de alguna manera, —pero si había pequeños progresos para nosotros.

 

—No se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?  Él aún no esta listo para escuchar esa palabra.

 

— ¿De que hablas con MinAh? —Volteé a ver en dirección a las escaleras.

 

—MinAh, me escucho llamar a YiFan... papá, era una conversación entre ella y yo. En cuánto a YiFan, él no esta listo aún para eso, y mi princesa me guardará el secreto.

 

— ¿YiFan no esta listo o tú no estas listo? —Pregunté, aún sospechando la verdadera respuesta.

 

—Como sea, no le digas a YiFan todavía ¿si?

 

—Está bien, supongo. —MinKi  le estaba haciendo caras a MinAh.

 

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para mí, mentiría si una parte de mí,  no estuviese asustado por la cirugía,  por otro lado no podía esperar más y tener a mi pequeño ángel en mis brazos. Llegamos al hospital sin apuros, —una situación distinta al nacimiento de mi nieta, —el olor a antiséptico llegó a mi nariz. Me llevaron a mi habitación y comenzaron a preparar todo.

 

YiFan sujeto mi mano todo el tiempo, observando muy serio al médico, pero se que sus pensamientos eran otros, esperando escuchar el primer llanto de nuestro hijo.

 

Después de lo que se sintió una eternidad, lo escuché. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido, esa sensación de déjà vu, me embargó  y lo único en que podía concentrarme era en el sonido del llanto de nuestro hijo. Era una sensación indescriptible no sabía cómo sentirme.

 

Se lo llevaron para limpiarlo, comprobar su estado de salud y realizar la prueba de sangre,  antes de que cosieran mi vientre. Probablemente iba a permanecer en el hospital durante unos días más hasta que estuviesen seguros de que mi bebé y yo estábamos en buenas condiciones para regresa a  casa.

 

—Gracias, creo que estoy siendo un poco cursi, pero en este momento  no encuentro mejores palabras para expresar lo que siento. —Me besó en la mejilla.

 

YiFan mantuvo su agarre sobre mi mano y supongo que estaba teniendo un momento emotivo. Finalmente, después de limpiar el corte, me llevaron a mi habitación, donde mi hermana,  ZhouMi y MinKi   esperaban — ¿Cómo te sientes, TaoZi? ¿Sientes  dolor?

 

—Estoy bien, Qian, solo estoy  abrumado y cansado.

 

 La enfermera entró con una cuna de plástico y YiFan tomó a JiSoo en sus brazos, cuidadosamente, —que MinKi  lo corrigiera había funcionando, aunque parecía más un regaño que una corrección, —YiFan se había perdido de esté momento con MinKi  merecía tener un bonito recuerdo con JiSoo.

 

El resultado la prueba de JiSoo: _Él no era como_ _MinKi_ _o como yo. Había nacido como su padre._

 

Me dieron de alta del hospital unos días más tarde, cuando los médicos pensaban que estábamos lo suficientemente sanos como para salir del hospital. MinKi  y Qian han sido de mucha ayuda con el cuidado de JiSoo. El médico nos dijo que mi herida estaba sanando de forma adecuada.

 

Qian, apenas se había apartado de la casa, y aquí estaba en casa una vez más. Tenía a JiSoo en mis brazos mientras lo alimentaba.

 

—Espero cumplas tu palabra YiFan, —Qian soltó.  —JiSoo ya nació.

 

Estábamos en la sala, ocupando los sillones, YiFan tomó sus llaves y abandonó la habitación, murmurando algunas palabras que sinceramente no logré entender y  dejándonos un poco confundidos, a mí aún más al no saber a que se refería, él ya estaba actuando un poco fuera de lo común y aunque quise preguntar que sucedía, he de admitir que me distraje con JiSoo y su lindo bostezo.

 

—Es tan tierno.

 

—Lo sé, —dije sonriendo.  —Qian no has pensado, en ya sabes... ZhouMi y tu... ¿Darme un sobrino o sobrina?

 

—Lo hablamos, sabes que tenía dudas sobre ese tema en cuestión, pero las personas cambian y tal vez pronto tengas un sobrino o sobrina. —Mi hermana respondió feliz, pero, luego Qian cambio su alegre expresión suspiró antes de pronunciar alguna palabra. —Mamá me hizo la misma pregunta hace un tiempo y no supe como responder.

 

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella y... papá? —Dije, no preguntaba pro ellos seguido, pero Qian la habia mencionado y me sentía curioso.

 

—Están bien, Nana pregunta por ti todo el tiempo, ahora ella vive en mi casa y...

 

Qian fue interrumpida por YiFan, él había regresado del lugar a desconocido a donde fue en primer lugar. Quise preguntar donde estaba o si estaba molesto. Paso de largo la segunda planta, y logramos escuchar el fuerte ruido de la puerta de la habitación — ¿Creo que lo hice enojar?

 

—Qian no me causes problemas, ¿Y qué fue eso exactamente?

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Mi hermana soltó con falsa inocencia, había algo extraño en esto.

 

—Qian no finjas, tu sabes algo.

 

—Si YiFan se ha tenido un comportamiento sospechoso no me culpes. Para mí siempre ha sido algo raro.

 

No respondí, sinceramente ella tenía razón en algo;  YiFan estaba actuando un poco sospechoso, al igual que MinKi,  incluso los había descubierto hablando casi en murmullo y cambiando el tema en cuanto me hacia presente en la habitación. Era evidente que se traían algo entre manos, algo de lo que por algún motivo yo no era partícipe y no claramente no debía enterarme.

 

La hora de descansar llegó finalmente, JiSoo mi dulce bebé se había dormido poco  después de que lo alimentara. Estaba listo para ir a la cama, y el sueño me estaba ganando. YiFan entró en la habitación en silencio, yo estaba recostado sobre la cama; se acercó a mí aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

 

Saco de una pequeña caja un anillo, y lo colocó en mi mano. —Sabes lo que significa.

 

—No entiendo.

 

—Ya tenemos dos hijos y no me refiero a que solo por eso debes darme una respuesta afirmativa. Quería hacer lindo para ti, pero no soy muy bueno para eso, realmente... ¿ZiTao quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí?

 

—Y-yo... —YiFan me tomó por sorpresa, es decir, no esperaba esto y no de esta manera.

 

— ¿Qué dices?

 

—Sí. —Fue como un pequeño murmullo. YiFan me beso y le correspondí rápidamente, —es muy lindo.

 

—MinKi  me ayudó a elegirlo y también llevaré uno, ¿Sabes de donde saco esa idea?

 

—No lo sé.

[…]

**_YiFan_ **

 

Nos estuvimos besando durante un rato antes de ir a dormir. Creí que sería difícil hacer esa pregunta, sin embargo, solo era ideas infundadas. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos llamen oficialmente un matrimonio. Y creía que la emoción que sentía por la respuesta de ZiTao era demasiado, la mañana siguiente me esperaba una interesante sorpresa. Estábamos desayunando, al menos tres de nosotros, DongHo estaba grabando con su teléfono  a MinAh, solo siendo ella. MinKi  y él tenían esa fijación últimamente.

 

En un punto MinKi  se dio cuenta, del anillo de compromiso en la mano de ZiTao, su mirada pasó de ZiTao a mí. — ¿Lo hiciste?

 

—Sí, —dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

— ¡Al fin! En serio. Te tomó dieciséis años, dos hijos y una nieta lograr que  Pá te aceptara. Por fin lo hiciste bien papá. —Su rostro se congeló y el  silencio nos invadió.

 

—Repite eso último.

 

 — ¡Me retracto! ¡Olvida lo que dije!

 

ZiTao dejó salir una carcajada. DongHo solo nos observó a todos. —DongHo, me prestas tu teléfono, por favor.

 

—No muevas un pelo Kang DongHo. —Se podría decir que DongHo dormiría una vez mas en el sofá, pues me entrego el teléfono.

 

Detuve la grabación y guarde el archivo, para reproducirlo después. La imagen era de MinAh sin mucho que hacer realmente, aunque si puedo comprender el porque quería grabar cada movimiento de ella. El audio era otra historia, adelante un poco el vídeo y finalmente logré escuchar una vez más esas palabras. — ¿Ahora qué soy YiFan o papá?

 

—Lo que sea, aún tengo que acostumbrarme a eso, ¿está bien?

 

—Está bien. —No fue difícil que MinKi  se acostumbrará, y en el transcurso de dos semanas más o menos,  ya no era YiFan sino _«papá»_ y eso era un triunfo para mí.

 

Fue tan evidente ese hecho que hasta, Amber notó mi buen ánimo. —Todo muy lindo, muy bonito, pero ¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre? Ya sabes, que es abuela  y bisabuela.

 

—No.

 

—Pues ve pensando como se lo vas a decir, porque llamó ayer, luego que te fueras antes de el horario de salida. Tu madre vendrá de visita en un par de semanas, amigo mío. —Habló ella, —te queda poco tiempo.

 

Le había a hablado a ZiTao y MinKi  sobre la visita de mi madre. ZiTao estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de ella, mientras MinKi  solo creyó que estábamos exagerando. Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, aún no tenía idea de como le contaría a mi madre todo esto.

 

Llegado el día, fui  por ella al aeropuerto, la llevaría a casa; junto  a ZiTao le explicaríamos todo esperando una respuesta positiva de ella, y pensando con detenimiento eso sería lo más probable. — ¿Es un camino diferente?

 

—Sí, ya no ocupó el departamento. Me mude.

 

— ¿Por qué? —Era claro que tenia curiosidad.  

 

—Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos allí. —Fue viaje corto hasta la casa y madre parecía intrigada, por el lugar a donde la había llevado.

 

Entramos a la casa, mi madre se mantuvo en silencio; ZiTao estaba en la sala alimentando a JiSoo.  — ¿ZiTao? ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente tú? ¿Si eres tú?

 

—Hola...

 

— ¿Y MinKi? —La pregunta surgió sola, y es probable que mi madre se preguntara quien era MinKi.

 

—Salió a dar un paseo con MinAh, regresará pronto.

 

Su mirada paso de ZiTao a mí y a luego a JiSoo. —Me podrían explicar que sucede.

 

—Toma asiento, será largo de contar. —Tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí a mi madre, me senté junto a ZiTao.

 

Ambos terminamos hablando con ella; como nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo, el motivo de nuestro inesperado reencuentro. Quien era MinKi  y el lazo que nos une y el hecho que no solo era abuela, además bisabuela. —No puedo creerlo, es decir... eso solo que-

 

— ¿Por qué las personas no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos? — MinKi  regreso a la casa quejándose.  — ¿Hola?

 

MinKi  miró a mi madre, y ella a él, no hubo palabras por la impresión inicial. ZiTao terminó haciendo la presentación, podría decir que ambos aun estaban confusos por conocerse.

 

—Seguro que eres su hijo, porqué ustedes no... —De todo lo que pudo haber comentado MinKi  sobre mí eso no me lo esperaba.

 

—Ya no sigas con eso ¿quieres?

 

—Y yo te lo dije, es divertido colmar tu paciencia, —MinKi  sonrió, luego desvío su atención a mi madre. — ¿Así qué usted es mi abuela?

 

Una charla muy larga, y muchas otras vinieron después de esa. Recibí jalón de orejas por parte de mi madre, al no haberla enterado de todo desde que encontré a ZiTao. MinKi  y ella habían congeniado muy bien,  tanto que mi madre pasó gran parte de su visita por la isla, en casa; algo me dice que mi madre hará mas viajes a Jeju en el futuro.

 

Mas de una año atrás, solo pensaba en rendirme en búsqueda de ZiTao, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, pero la vida, el destino, lo que sea que maneje nuestros caminos, tenía otros planes, permitiendo que nos encontráramos una vez más.

 

La vida ha sido para nosotros  como una ruleta, no sabemos en qué vuelta va a parar, qué consecuencias traerá consigo  el giro en el que se detenga, puedes ganar o perder, incluso   la ruleta puede quedar en un punto donde pasa desapercibido y todos siguen con su vida sin darse cuanta que la ruleta comenzó a girar nuevamente. Y por ese giro afortunadamente, ZiTao y yo nos volvimos a encontrar.

 

— ¿En que piensas?

 

— ¿Cuál  sería una fecha ideal para una boda? — Dije.

 

—No hay que apresurarse.

 

—No me va hacer esperar mas tiempo, señor Choi. —ZiTao sonrió ante mi reacción.

 

— ¿Qué tal si esperamos hasta que MinAh sea la niña de las flores?

 

—Ya veo de donde sacó MinKi  su sentido del humor. —hablé había una sonrisa en su rostro, — ¿Bromeas verdad?

 

ZiTao sonrió. —Solo hay que esperar un poco, ¿De acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo.

 


	19. Epílogo: Un día con papá.

—Bien Pá, tía vendrá en unos minutos por ti.

 

— ¿A donde van?  —Pregunté, algo tonto de mi parte, realmente, pero eso no era importante.

 

—Tía Qian le regalo una tarde en un spa a Pá; aunque él no quiere ir.

 

—MinKi  yo no accedí a esto. —Dijo ZiTao aún en pijamas y no lo culpo por solo querer quedarse en casa y descansar, sin embargo la idea de Qian, era una buena opción, se lo merecía.    

 

—Pá lo necesitas. —Soltó MinKi, —y papá, tu puedes pasar tiempo con JiSoo y conmigo.

 

—MinKi -

 

—No, tú vas y se acabo, cero discusiones. ¡Dile algo papá! —Soltó MinKi  en un intento para convencer a ZiTao. Si él no lograba hacerlo quizás con mi ayuda lo convencería.

 

—Creo que el tiene razón. Necesitas algo de tiempo para ti.

 

—Perfecto.

 

—No tomen decisiones por mí. No quiero salir, yo… —lo interrumpí.

 

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. —Le expliqué. —No hagas pucheros te ves muy tierno y le quita seriedad a tus palabras.

 

—Yo no soy tierno, YiFan. —ZiTao hizo un puchero.  No me resistí, me acerque a  él y lo bese.

 

—Sigue mintiéndote Pá. —MinKi  rompió nuestra burbuja rosada.

 

ZiTao fue a la habitación a cambiarse el pijama por ropa adecuada para salir. Qian vino por él, al final me quede en casa con mi hijo de cuatro meses de nacido y dos  adolescentes, uno  dormido en la habitación de arriba, y el otro en la cocina mientras mi nieta descansa al igual que su padre ¿Qué tan difícil sería?

 

Dos horas más tarde, DongHo ya estaba despierto. Había silencio, tanto mi nieta como JiSoo estaban dormidos.

 

—Estoy aburrido y no hay nada en la tele. —MinKi  interrumpió el momento.

 

— ¿Nos tienes algún trabajo de la escuela que hacer?

 

—Como buen estudiante que soy, esperare hasta el último momento para hacerla. —MinKi  sonrió como si hubiese hecho algo bueno por cual ser elogiado.

 

— ¿Bromeas?

 

—Ya la hice, no soy el mejor de la clase, pero no me va mal. —Me reveló después. N entiendo que pasa por su cabeza cuando hace esas declaraciones. 

 

—Eres un estudiante promedio.

 

—Sí. DongHo tiene mejores calificaciones que las mías.

 

MinKi  fue por una revista, y un regreso al comedor, tres ediciones del mes en curso. Él estuvo ojeando el impreso, un rato en silencio. —Ella es tan bonita~.

 

— ¿MinAh?

 

—No, es decir sí, mi princesa regordeta es preciosa, pero no habló de ella. Me refiero a la modelo de esta fotografía. —Señaló la imagen impresa. —Nana es tan genial.

 

— ¿JinAh?

 

— ¿La conoces?—Dijo sorprendido.

 

—Sí, trabaja para mí.

 

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo no lo sabía? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Y–

 

MinKi  no puedo continuar con su parloteo. El apacible ambiente no duro mucho. MinAh, fue la líder del alboroto que se genero luego. MinAh comenzó a llorar, DongHo quien nos acompañaba silenciosamente en el comedor, corrió hasta ella para calmarla, y parecía que eso sería todo,  sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes y su llanto terminó despertando a JiSoo que siguió los pasos de su sobrina.

 

Sabía como calmar a JiSoo o eso creía, pues el llanto de MinAh, parecía alentarlo, como motín de bebés que no querían parar. Revise su pañal,  no había nada en ese departamento, quise alimentarlo, pero no era eso tampoco. Me estaba desesperando y DongHo había logrado calmar el   llanto de MinAh.

 

—O lo haces mal. —MinKi  entró a la habitación. —O el es un bebé consentido que solo quiere estar con Pá.

 

—Es culpa de MinAh, interrumpió el sueño de JiSoo.

 

—No culpes a mi bebé, solo porque tú no puedes calmar al tuyo. —MinKi  extendió sus brazos. —Dame a JiSoo, eres el único que no puede hacer que este niño, que apenas llora, se calme.

 

—Lo dice la persona que creyó que su bebé lo odiaba.

 

—Bien jugado papá, bien jugado. —MinKi  habló casi en un susurro.  — ¿Ves? ya no esta llorando. JiSoo es mi socio del crimen.

 

—No estoy seguro  si debería temer a tus palabras.

 

—Este pequeño, que es mi hermano, se descontara las horas que paso sin dormir Pá, MinSeok hyung, me dijo que yo era un bebé ruidoso. —Bromeó descaradamente.

 

—Por eso MinAh es así...

 

Y por primera vez, había logrado un punto a mi favor. —Toma es hora que cambies su pañal, y asegúrate de que no haga del uno mientras estas en eso, no quiere que tu prometido se moleste.

 

— ¿Esquivando el tema?

 

—Cámbiale el pañal primero. —JiSoo estaba comenzando a gimotear. —Luego podemos seguir hablando sobre cuanto conoces a Nana.

 

Luego de cambiar el de pañal de JiSoo lo lleve conmigo a la planta baja, —DongHo este anciano de aquí conoce a Nana y en persona.

 

— ¡Qué suerte tienes!  Tu papá conoce a tu ídolo... —DongHo detuvo su declaración MinAh le había babeado la camiseta. —MinAh...

 

DongHo tuvo que ir arriba a cambiarse, y dejó a MinAh en brazos de MinKi . —Puede haber una pequeñita posibilidad de que llegue a conocerla.

 

—Tal vez _este anciano_ pueda hacer algo.

 

— ¿En serio? —Dijo claramente emocionado.

 

—No prometo nada, veré que puedo hacer.

 

—Yo me conformo con su autógrafo. —MinKi  sonrió.

 

—Eso es mucho más factible. Pero tratare de que puedas conocerla en persona.

 

MinKi estaba mas que feliz de al haberle conseguid un autógrafo de JinAh, y estuvo mucho mas emocionado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en persona.  Su actitud fue la de cualquier fan al conocer a su ídolo.

 

—Esto si que no me imaginaba conocer en persona. ¡Wow! Gracias papá esto fu increíble. Nana es mi ídolo, querer ser modelo fue por ella.

 

—Aun puedes seguir con eso ¿sabes? —Le dije, si el aceptaba el podría volver a trabajar para mí. —Ya sabes segui con tu carrera, ha estado en pausa por MinAh

 

— ¿Tu quiere que trabaje para ti de nuevo? Es decir, me gustaría hacerlo, pero eso me quitaría tiempo con MinAh y la escuela… no lo sé.      

 

—puedo ajustar tu horario para que se amolde a tu necesidades. —El era bueno en esto y no seria bueno que se perdiera su potencial, solo por un suceso en su vida. —Y no te preocupes por la prensa yo me encargare de todo.

 

—Gracias papá.  


	20. Especial: Padres || Primera parte

## 

****

**_Tao_ **

 

Deje salir un suspiro, había terminado una llamada con mi hermana. Qian nos estaba invitando a su fiesta del bebé, y que viviésemos en países distintos era el menor problema. Dieciocho años han pasado desde que no piso tierra de mi país de origen y no es como si no quisiera hacerlo, _pero_ , debe haber un _pero_ siempre _;_ aceptar la invitación de Qian traía una alta probabilidad de volver a mis padres. Y eso traía a la superficie mis viejos temores y no estoy seguro de poder enfrentarlos, aun cuando ya no soy el joven asustadizo que ellos engañaron. 

  

Si quiera pensar en es posibilidad me estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza y esta por demás me distrajo de mi trabajo. Para la hora de regresar a casa tenia pendientes para el día siguiente _¡Rayos!_  

 

— ¿Qué debería hacer ahora JiSoo? —Mi hijo de dos años solo me miro y sonrió.

 

Él y MinAh estaba entretenidos con una película infantil en el entretiempo mientras MinKi y DongHo se encargaban de la cena.  Así que yo estaba pendiente de los pequeños. La cena estuvo lista, empezamos a comer y yo ni siquiera llegue a prestarle atención a la conversación que MinKi, DongHo y YiFan tenían durante la cena, me había sumergido  tanto en los posibles escenarios.

 

— ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo? —YiFan preguntó.

 

— ¿Eh? No, todo va bien en el trabajo es solo que… Qian nos invito a su fiesta del bebé y…

 

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?… MinAh con cuidado, no quieres manchar tu ropa princesa. —Dijo Minki, quizás sin sopesar sus palabras.

 

—Mis padres…

 

Dichas esas palabras el silencio tomo un incomodo protagónico y no era para menos esa reacción, MinKi solo mantuvo su vista sobre mí al igual que DongHo y ni que decir de YiFan, el solo hecho de mencionar a mis progenitores era motivo de enojo para él. Probablemente yo solo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua de todo esto, y la solución más obvia o la más simple seria declinar la invitación de Qian.

 

— ¿Para cuándo es la invitación?    

  

— ¿Estás considerando viajar a China? Papá… —MinKi hablo sorprendido.

 

—Podemos ir después de la fecha que le den _tus padres,_ y entiendo lo que quieres decir MinKi, pero confió que siempre y cuando no nos topemos con los señores Huang, no habrá problema.

 

Era una buena idea o eso pensé en su momento, pues lo que más temía que pasará se materializo.

 

Había hablado con Qian y ella aceptó sería como una segunda fiesta para ella. Nos quedaríamos en una casa que YiFan había alquilado para nuestra estadía; DongHo y MinKi tenían dos semanas libres de trabajo y la universidad, todo parecía bueno para el viaje. Llegamos en la mañana, dejamos nuestras cosas en aquella casa y un par de horas después estábamos en la casa de Qian en nuestra pequeña fiesta para su bebé.

 

Nana Fei estaba feliz de verme, y que puedo decir de que por fin era capaz de conocer a MinKi y JiSoo, ella había visto fotos de mis hijos, pero conocerlos en persona fue un momento emotivo. Que no duro mucho; mientras Qian,  ZhouMi, YiFan y yo conversábamos, MinKi  estaban dándole de comer  MinAh y JiSoo estaba en el mundo de los sueño, descansando en una de las habitaciones.

 

El silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, mis peores temores sobre esta visita se habían hecho realidad. _Mis_ _padres…_  

 

— _ZiTao… ¿eres tú? **[17]** _ —La sorpresa inicial de mi madre  no duro mucho pues en el momento en que YiFan y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos a causa de la impresión,  se acerco  a mí y sin mediar palabra me soltó una bofetada. 

 

Coloque mi mano sobre mi mejilla como acto reflejo, YiFan se coloco  delante de mi cual escudo, y no es como si mi madre fuese una loca dispuesta a atacarme, pero creo que nadie espera esa reacción.   Al menos no yo.

 

— _Madre…_

_— ¡Dieciocho años en incertidumbre y solo te apareces así como si nada hubiese pasado!… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo ZiTao?_ —Ella estaba molesta, a tal punto que mi padre apenas logro sujetarla para que no se acercara, es decir no parecía la mujer que yo recordaba — _¡Responde!_

 

_—T-tenia que… h-hacerlo._

 

_—Madre por favor…_

_—Quiero una respuesta de… él—_ ella me señalo.

_—T-tenia que... proteger a mi-i... h-hijo._

La cara de mis padres era un poema, una mezcla entre asombro y  molestia quizás. Su gran mentira había llegado a su fin al menos para ellos, para nosotros eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya.

 

 _—Tu… hijo…_ —Esta vez fue mi padre quien hablo.   _—Pero…_

 

— _Tiene 18 años… Eso es todo lo sabrán de él, no quiero seguir con esto, esta atmosfera no le hace bien a Qian, ni a mi sobrino. Así que será mejor que YiFan y yo nos retiremos…_ Lo siento Qian, yo no quería que esto pasara.

 

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —MinKi entro a la habitación— ¿quiénes son estas personas?

 

—MinKi ve por JiSoo,  nos vamos. —Apenas logré vocalizar.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? Pá... —MinKi estaba confundido, pero no había tiempo de dar explicaciones. Teníamos que salir de esa casa cuanto antes.

 

—Solo has lo que te pedí MinKi. —Dije. No hubo más palabras de su parte,  nos fuimos de la casa de Qian siendo observados por mis padres quienes no apartaron la vista de MinKi supongo que la sorpresa los dejo mudos temporalmente.

 

— ¿Ahora si me pueden decir quienes eran esas personas?

 

—Mis padres. —Dije acompañado de una fuerte exhalación.

 

—Sabia que venir aquí era una mala idea.

 

—Ellos no pueden hacer nada, no se los voy a permitir y dudo mucho que tu hermana se quede de brazos cruzados. —Sentenció YiFan y tenía razón ninguno de nosotros permitiría que mis padres hiciesen algo en nuestra contra.

 

[…]

 

**_YiFan_ **

 

La posibilidad que más queríamos evitar sucedió. Ellos llegaron de improvisto...

 

—Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora pueden decirme que haremos ¿Estamos seguros aquí?

 

—Ya te lo dije no permitiré que ellos nos jueguen sucio, además tu abu– Huang no hará alguna estupidez si sabe lo que le conviene. Qian es quien maneja sus negocios, y es probable que ahora ella les haya revelado la verdad.

 

—Quiero creer que eso es sucederá, pero no me calma en lo absoluto, aun cuando han pasado tantos años... el miedo no desaparece... ¿Qué haremos?

 

—Nada mientras ellos no hagan algún movimiento. —Respondí, solo debíamos ser cuidadosos hasta que este viaje terminara.

 

—Sabes papá eso no es un consuelo. —MinKi dijo con suspiro.

 

 

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?  De igual forma nos regresaremos a casa en un par de días. Huang no tiene control fuera del país, ZhouMi es quien tiene contactos... No pueden hacer mucho.

 

— ¿Y tu padre? —Preguntó Tao.

 

 

No había pensado en él, aunque podría tener cierta seguridad en que el no intervendría en algo como esto. Después de 18 años de no hablar dudo que él quiera o siquiera pensaría en hablarme; mucho menos aliarse con los padres de Tao para cometer alguna estupidez. —A él no le conviene un escándalo. Y si eso no es una razón suficiente, mi madre aún sabe como apretar sus tuercas.

 

— ¿Podemos visitar a la abuela antes de regresar?

 

—No creo que haya problema. —Le respondí.

 

Qian había llamado al día posterior al encuentro con sus padres; en resumidas cuentas ella había revelado dejándola en malos términos con su madre y en el limbo con su padre. Aunque logró hablar con su padre y gracias a un acuerdo legal llevarían la fiesta en paz.

 

En palabras de mi cuñada a su progenitor no le convenía tener enemistad con ZhouMi, era la principal fuente de ingresos para él y su esposa y si tenía que seguir fingiendo que su hijo menor se mudo al extranjero y que no regresaría con él, incluyendo no tener contacto alguno con MinKi, JiSoo o MinAh.  Huang ya había mentido a sus más cercanos amigos ¿por qué no seguir con aquello? No era una mentira del todo si se piensa con detenimiento, ZiTao ha estado viviendo fuera del país los últimos 18 años.

 

Pasamos los últimos dos días en casa de mi madre, lejos de los problemas y el resto del viaje parecía ir de esa manera solo serían dos días más en el país y regresaríamos a Jeju.

 

— Oye papá podrías pedir comida a domicilio por mí, no quiero insultar a la madre de nadie por teléfono  o ser maldecido por un repartidor enojado. —MinKi irrumpió en la pequeña habitación que usaba como oficina temporal.

 

—Dame un minuto, debo revisar unas cosas del trabajo.

 

—Tengo hambre YiFan, no manejo bien el idioma y tengo una hija con la misma energía que yo tenía a su edad. Así que no tardes mucho por favor.

 

—Unos minutos, MinKi. Esto tiene que ver con tu próximo contrato, si todo sale bien podrías ser la imagen de la campaña. —Respondí y eso cambió su humor rápidamente.

 

MinKi salió de la habitación tarareando una canción. Unos minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta, ZiTao no estaba, mi madre y él se fueron de paseo con JiSoo; DongHo, MinKi y MinAh se quedaron conmigo.

 

Salí de la habitación para averiguar quien era nuestro visitante... Quien menos esperaba... Mi padre.

 

_—No sé si puedes considerar esto una grata sorpresa._

_—Una sorpresa, de  eso puedes estar es seguro... padre ¿O debería llamarle señor Wu?_ —Dije, su acto de presencia imprevista me había tensado bastante.

         

_—Sigo siendo tu padre después de todo, así que llamarme señor Wu no sería adecuado._

_—Eso no fue lo que me dejaste claro la última vez **que tuvimos una conversación. **[17]** **_ —Le dije y si estaba a la defensiva, además no me sentía seguro de sus intenciones.

 

_—Cometí un error YiFan, eso lo sé. Tu madre se ha encargado de recordármelo durante años, pero aún más en los últimos días... ¿Me permites pasar?_

 

Le permití el paso, y él poso sus ojos en los juguetes desparramados en el piso de la habitación, eran los juguetes de JiSoo y los de MinAh. Mi padre tomó asiento en el espacio que aún quedaba entre los muebles.

 

_—Veo que no estas solo... presumo que tu formaste tu propia familia ¿Fue con esa persona?_

_—Sí... Casi se arruina todo entre nosotros por tu decisión, por suerte logramos aclarar todo y ahora somos una familia feliz a nuestra manera..._ —Le dije.

 

—Ya espere mucho YiFan,  DongHo y yo tenemos hambre y MinAh quieres uno de esos pequeños pastelitos... que la abuela... trajo... Lo siento.

 

MinKi entro en la habitación y de inmediato los ojos de mi padre se posaron sobre él y la pequeña MinAh... Esta situación pasó de ser « _tranquila_ » a tensa en un segundo, —dame el teléfono, MinKi.

 

Hice una llamada rápida y le entregue mi tarjeta a MinKi, solo tenia que pagar en cuanto el repartido llegara.

 

_—Él no es tu esposo, porque es muy joven como para serlo._

 

 _—Tienes razón no lo es… Pero si estamos emparentados, MinKi es mi hijo._ —Dije sin esperar una reacción positiva o negativa, simplemente sin saber que esperar de mi padre.

_— ¡¿Tu qué?! Pero… eso quiere decir que tu… ¿Qué edad tiene ese niño?_

_—MinKi tiene 18 años. ZiTao huyo y tuvo que ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo a causa de tus acciones y antes  de que preguntes, los juguetes son de JiSoo, mi segundo hijo y de MinAh, la pequeña niña que acabas de ver, que además  es mi nieta._ —conteste con tal calma que si lo llegaba a analizar, seria una enorme impresión para mí.

_—Tú… ¿mencionaste al hijo de Huang? O me equivoco._

_—Es una historia larga de contar, pero en resumidas cuentas sí es mi esposo, **la madre de mis hijos**_ **.** —Una revelación tras otra, que de alguna manera estaba teniendo cierto grado de satisfacción con todo esto.  

_— ¿Tu madre  está enterada de todo esto?_

****

_—Desde hace dos años de hecho. MinKi y ella son muy cercanos a pesar del poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose,_ —le revele a mi padre.

_—Lo siento YiFan… cometí un error que…_

_—No sigas… Simplemente déjalo así, Lo único que te pido es que no le hagas caso a Huang y a su esposa, ellos pueden estar aun molestos por la manera en que ZiTao se alejo de ellos, el resultado de sus mentiras y la situación en general._ —Solo esperaba que mi padre no fuese hacer algo estúpido, ya había perdido mi confianza en una vez y una segunda ocasión seria la ultima.  

_—Puedes contar conmigo, si es lo que necesitas. Huang es mi amigo, pero no pondría mis manos al fuego por él._

 

 _—Gracias._ —Mi padre se fue antes de que mamá y ZiTao regresaran a la casa.

 

Tao  se asusto  al principio cuando le conté sobre la inesperada visita de mi padre.  Aunque logre calmarlo, además mi madre termino de convencerlo de que no habría ningún peligro de parte de mi progenitor, incluso antes de regresar a casa logramos reunirnos en un restaurante para que mi padre conociera a sus nietos.

 

[16] Los diálogos que están en cursiva, los coloque de esa manera porque quien habla en momento no esta hablando en coreano.

[17] En negritas porque YiFan y cualquier otro que hable así esta enfatizando sus palabras.


	21. Especial: Padres || Segunda parte

**_Qian_ **

****

ZiTao fue el primero en salir de la casa bajo la enfurecida mirada de nuestra madre. Quien no dijo absolutamente nada hasta que DongHo cerró la puerta, al ser el último en salir. — _Es un mal agradecido..._

 

— _Basta madre._ —Le dije. Ella simplemente no debería hablar así.

 

— _¿Basta? Tu hermano  huyó de casa, nos mantuvo en zozobras durante años ¿y me pides que me detenga?_

 

— _Sí lo hago... madre, es inneseario que sigas con este asunto,_ —le dije conteniendo lo que sentía, esas  ganas de revelarle que fui partícipe de la huida de mi hermano.

 

— _Qian tiene razón ya... —ZhouMi habló._

 

_— ¿Qué les sucede a ambos? ¿Por qué no pueden comprender esta situación? Comprenderme a mí._

 

ZhouMi y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, en silencio, cómplices de lo que habíamos hecho en el pasado y lo dije. _—Fui yo... mamá. Yo le ayude a escapar._

 

Ahora quien se quedó sin palabras fue mi madre,  por otro lado, mi padre quien parecía «tranquilo» en apariencia habló _— ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso Huang Qian? ¿Por qué nos tracionaste?_

_—Fue necesario hacerlo... Dime padre qué habrías hecho al saber que ZiTao, tu hijo de 16 años a quien le mentiste por años, estaba embarazado._ —Finalmente la pregunta que había guardado en mis entrañas desde que todo esto comenzó la deje salir.

— _Qian_...

 

 _—Hice lo que hice y no me arrepiento, protegí a mi hermano y es más lo haría de nuevo si ese fuese el caso_ —. Dije con firmeza, demostrando en definitiva de que lado estaba y no era el de mis padres _—. No has respondido mi pregunta ¿qué hubieses hecho entonces?_

_—No lo sé Qian, no lo sé._  

 

_—Ahora que una vida depende mí, puedo un poco la decisión de ZiTao al no querer  decir ni una palabra sobre mi sobrino, sé que solo era un adolescente en su momento pero Tao había tomado una decisión y si no lo ayudaba yo, quizás abría encontrado la forma de tener que hablar con ustedes._

 

_»Además, no entiendo cual es tu molestia madre, si mi hermano te hubiese importado tan solo un poco habrías hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrarlo, sin embargo lo único que hiciste fue quedarte callada, y aceptar la mentira que papá ideo para seguir guardando las paraciencias»._

_—No tienes derecho a juzgarme, Qian—. Ella estaba indignada, podía verlo en sus ojos—. Tú no sabes por lo que he pasado._

_—No lo hago madre solo estoy dejando claro lo que llegue percibir de tu actitud._

_—Creo que es suficiente de esta discusión, esto no te hace bien, cariño_ —.ZhouMi interrumpió la tensa y pesada atmosfera que se había creado en la habitación desde que mis padres llegaron _—. Lo hecho, hecho esta y voy a pedirles a ustedes, mis padres en ley que este asunto quede concluido. Si sabe a lo que me refiero, **padre**._     

_»Soy consiente y participe de todo esto yo le ayude a mi esposa  y  si la postura de mi familia y la mía no ha quedado clara con esas palabras. Yo lo seré ahora, madre, padre si ustedes intentan algo en contra  de ZiTao o su familia, me veré en penosa necesidad de retirar mi ayuda financiera.   Qian aprecia mucho a su hermano y si algo le pasa, sé que eso le afectara a ella y yo no deseo que ella sea molesta de alguna manera._

_— ¿No serias capaz?_

_—Puedo y lo hare._ —Si esa era la única forma de mantener a raya a mis padres, simplemente dejaría que ZhouMi actuara.  

_— ¡Qian tu no puedes permitir esto!_

_—Solo continúen sus vidas como hasta ahora, como si nunca hubiesen visto a ZiTao nuevamente. Es la única manera de que ZhouMi  no tome medidas drásticas._ —Mi adre se quedo callada, posiblemente mordiéndose la lengua para no cometer una estupidez.

_—Creo que es un trato justo… Nosotros nos olvidamos de ZiTao y ZhouMi continua su relación comercial con mi empresa._

Incluso escuchando esas palabras salir de su boca, una parte de seguía sin poder creerlo. Mis padres por dinero y prestigio preferían seguir bajo una mentira... una farsa que era mejor seguir manteniendo.

_—Lo quiero por escrito, padre. Es usted muy astuto como para intentar buscar una salida que lo beneficie a usted. No por nada la fama que tiene por ejercer la abogacía es legendaria._  —Había cierto tono de burla en las palabras de ZhouMi.    

_—De acuerdo llama a tu abogado, el y yo discutiremos los términos mañana._

_—Estaré presente en esa reunión. Si no le molesta, padre_. —Ellos podrían tener parecer que estaban hablando con toda la calma que son capaces de tener, pero esto era más como una lucha entre dos machos alfas, para demostrar su autoridad.

_—Está bien, mujer es hora de irnos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en esta casa._

Ella se alejo en silencio, una vez más siguiendo las órdenes de su marido. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, deja salir el aire que había estado atrapado en mis pulmones   _— ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_—Sí… es solo que esto fue tan… es decir ZiTao y yo sabíamos que ellos podrían venir aquí, pero no  esperaba que realmente sucediera o que terminaría de esta manera._

_—Tu padre no es tonto, sabe lo que le conviene, además lamento decir esto, pero a ellos no les importa lo que le suceda a tu hermano. Solo temen quedar mal ante toda la alta sociedad. —_ Aunque duela admitirlo ZhouMi tenía la razón.

 

Es difícil de admitir pero ZhouMi tenía razón, TaoZi no les fue y menos sera útil a ninguno, mamá fue muy distante con él y papá era demasiado rígido, esperando que mi hermano cometiera algún error para recalcarlo y reprochárselo.

 

_—Espero que esto se el final de esta situación._

_—Lo será yo me encargare de ello. Ahora tú debes descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado para ti. —_ ZhouMi me abrazó como una forma de reconfortarme.              

 

Solo espero esto que mis padres  en serio cumplan con su parte del acuerdo, porqué ya no deseo más problemas.

 

 

[…]

 

**_Tao_ **

 

Regresar a casa fue agotador, no tanto, ver de nuevo a mis padres y permitirles saber sobre MinKi, pero aun así desgastante y por si fuera tener que ver al padre de YiFan, un encuentro bastante incomodo, él se disculpo conmigo, con MinKi incluso con JiSoo y MinAh.  Al menos todo salió bien por ese lado.

 

  Ni bien tuve oportunidad de regresar al trabajo, le conté lo sucedido a MinSeok  y JongDae, una historia de por si  bastante larga— ¡Tu vida es como para hacer un libro, y con secuelas!    

 

—JongDae por favor. —Dijo MinSeok rodando sus ojos.

 

—Solo piénsalo Tao, puedes ganar dinero con eso.

 

—No voy a hacer eso. —respondí carcajeando por esa sugerencia.

 

—No le hagas caso, Tao. JongDae solo esta intentando desviar la atención de él, sabes mientras ustedes estuvieron fuera, Dae tuvo un pequeña crisis por un falso positivo.

 

— ¡Cierra la boca bollo del demonio!

 

— ¿Un falso positivo? — ¿De qué me había perdido al estar fuera?

 

—Sí, casi le da un patatús cuando la prueba de embarazo le salió positiva. —MinSeok y yo reímos por eso.

 

—Bien fuimos descuidados, demándeme por eso. La cosa es que aún no es mi momento para  tener un bebé, debo hacerme cargo de Kimchi.

 

—Kimchi tiene 2 años, es un adulto y si no lo esterilizas, Kimchi tendrá cachorros con la perrita de tu vecino. —MinSeok probablemente se estaba cobrando alguna mala broma de JongDae hacia él o sus «dos pequeños Bollos».

 

 

—Esa pulgosa no es adecuada para darme nietos perrunos ¿Qué  te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera mencionar tal falta de respeto?

 

—Lo haces de nuevo, nos distraes para no ser el centro de atención. Solo no quieres que Tao sepa sobre lo dramático que fuiste al creer que tendrías un bebé. —MinSeok miro al ojos a JongDae ante de seguir hablando.   —Para no  hacer el cuento largo Tao, Dae comenzó a llorar y luego balbucear un montón de palabras, creo que eran palabras, luego abrazo a WooSeok y le dijo que pronto tendría un primo o prima tal divertido como él. Te imaginas la cara de mi hijo con solo escuchar tales tonterías de él.

 

—Bollo del mal, porque ese chino no termina su trabajo contigo. —JongDae frunció el seño. —Lo siento Tao no te ofendas.   

 

—No me veas así y eso último si lo entendí, además  no te digo lo que estoy pensando porque no es apropiado.

 

—Sí es algo sexual, mejor guárdalo para Lu Han, a él sí le interesan esos pensamientos  tuyos, _Baozi —_ JongDae intento imitar la voz de  Lu Han.

 

— ¡Dinosaurio odioso!   

 

—No juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar bollo... ¿Me pregunto si a  Lu Han le gusta la comida pasada de cocción?  —Le respondió JongDae con una sonrisa.

 

—Si sigues con eso llamaré a tío DongSun y le contaré de tu pequeño espectáculo... A tio le encantará saber que casi es abuelo, aun cuando solo fue una falsa alarma.

 

—Bien jugado MinSeok, bien jugado. —JongDae le respondió. —Pero debes pensar mejor si eso es una buena idea para ti.

 

Al final de la jornada Lu Han vino por MinSeok, el momento preciso para que JongDae contraatacara a su primo y yo de verdad no quise estar allí cuando MinSeok tomaría venganza o si de hecho él lo haría. Llegue casa después de recorrer una vez más el camino a casa, donde las cosas no podrían ser simplemente tranquilas, ni bien había llegado a la entrada, se podía escuchar el ruido del televisor, en algún programa infantil para distraer a  JiSoo y a MinAh.

 

—Estoy en casa.

 

—¡Pá!  —Escuche gritar a JiSoo desde mi posición.

 

—JiSoo no corras. — YiFan siguió a nuestro hijo hasta la entrada y  mi esposo lo atrapó antes de que JiSoo llegará hasta mí.  Ambos tenían puesto delantales de cocina y había algunas manchas en la ropa de mi pequeño. —Bienvenido a casa, amor.

 

JiSoo alzó sus brazos en mi dirección. Lo cargue y camine con el eb brazos seguido de YiFan hacia la sala, quizás me ensuciaría un poco pero eso no era importante.

 

—Así que Andrómeda...  No te alteres Seung, todo saldrá bien harás tu debut pronto y todos van amarte a ti  y a los otros... —MinKi tenia un video llamado con su amigo. — ¿Verdad MinAh? Dale ánimos al tío SeungKwan

 

— ¡Sí! —MinAh tenía sus manos en alto.  

 

Deje a JiSoo en el suelo, YiFan y él regresaron a la cocina.  Solo espero que lo que sea que estén haciendo allí no provoque alguno de nosotros termine en el hospital.  Me fui a mi habitación para tomar un baño y ponerme ropa acomoda.   Habiendo hecho aquello me dirigí al comedor, la cena estaba servida solo faltaba yo para empezar con la comida.      

 

— ¿Cuáles son las buenas nuevas? —Pregunte a MinKi.

 

—SeungKwan hará su debut como cantante finalmente, en un grupo. Un total de tres personas.

 

—Felicidades para él, supongo. —Le dijo YiFan.

 

— ¿Y bien papá, cuál fue la respuesta que te dieron?  

 

—La obtuviste, además es posible que trabajes con JinAh, para un futuro proyecto. Aún debo afinar detalles, —revelo mi esposo.

 

— ¡Eres increíble papá!     

— ¿Sigues pensando en mudarte? —Y finalmente YiFan lo había dicho.

 

MinKi y DongHo estaban pensando en mudarse, solo era una posibilidad por el momento, pero con el viaje y la situación toda caótica  que había sido el recuentro con mis padres ese tema había quedo a un lado.

 

—Sí sabes que en algún momento nos iremos de esta casa. Tengo mi propia familia ¿lo recuerdas? Además, aun no encontramos lugar adecuado y no voy aceptar tu dinero a menos que sea parte de mi paga. 

 

— ¿Ya hablaron con los padres de DongHo? — Pregunto YiFan.

 

—Les dará la noticia esta noche. Dudo que le digan que no, él ya no vive con ellos. Y No te preocupes no te libraras d mi tan fácil, aun debemos encontrar un lugar adecuado dentro de nuestro presupuesto y que permitan mascotas, así que puedes estar feliz por el momento papá. 

 

—Está bien para mí. — YiFan intento  ocultar su felicidad baja un manto de indiferencia.  Ambos sabemos que el no quería que MinKi se fuse de casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    


End file.
